Daddy Lessons
by venusnv80
Summary: Slightly AU: Mystic Falls has always made Bonnie Bennett uncomfortable. When she comes to Mystic Falls to deal with a tragedy within the Bennett family, she realizes that her presence is part of a bigger plan that she had no idea about. In addition, her connection to a certain vampire complicates matters and forces her to decide between her mission and her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**So I vowed to myself that 'Another Man's Wife' would be my swan song with Bamon fics. However, the more I get annoyed by TVD, the more ideas pop into my head. You combine that with the fact that the song this fic is named after is one of my favorites and out comes this.**

 **This is slightly AU, one major event in the show has happened in this fic and the characters are the same, but there are definitely some changes. Please let me know what you think. This will be a roller coaster as they always are. Please show your love.**

 **Disclaimer: The CW…**

 **Daddy Lessons.**

 **One Goal. One Destiny. Kill All Vampires.**

Heavy footsteps ran through trees, dodging tree limbs and rocks as a man attempted to get away from the figure that appeared to be speeding up behind him. He looked around as he felt his heartbeat racing and suddenly he found himself in a clearing.

"Are we done with this game? Because although, I like to chase, but not for long periods of time", a tall, blond man walked closer to the brown skinned man who looked around nervously.

"What's wrong with your face?" the brown man panicked, "and your teeth…what _are_ you?"

The blond man moved further into the moonlight, which illuminated his face. His skin was pale white, he had blood shot eyes surrounded by black veins and his teeth also included fangs, "I'm what goes bump in the night", he moved closer.

"Excuse me Sir…are you after my Daddy?" a young female voice said from behind the two men.

The blond male whipped around to see a petite, rather young brown skinned girl. She looked to be about 8 or 9 and he wasn't interested in this. He had some standards, no kids, "Little girl…", he moved closer to her.

"Stay away from my daughter!" the brown skinned man yelled.

The blond ignored the man's frantic yelling and focused on the petite girl, "This doesn't concern you any more, run along Sweetie".

The little girl looked at him before narrowing her eyes and the blond was attacked by intense, mind splitting pain in his head. He dropped to his knees as the petite girl moved closer to him. She stared at him intently as he grabbed for her, "Please stop…stop what you're doing to me!" he pleaded.

The girl stopped for a few moments and looked at the other man, "Daddy, I can't…", she shook her head.

"This is your test…he was ready to kill me; he has no humanity…he's nothing but a monster…do it!" the brown skinned man ordered.

In the moment, the girl was distracted the vampire leapt from the ground and started towards the girl, but she stopped him with a stake through the heart. The vampire's skin turned grey as veins spread across his face before he dropped to the ground. The little girl stood there staring down at the vampire on the ground, "Daddy?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Not bad, but we have a _lot_ of work to do", the man replied as he picked up the bag next to the little girl's feet and began walking away from the vampire's body.

 **10 years later….**

The rain continued to fall lightly as the grey limousines slowly made their way towards the Fells Church cemetery on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, VA. Bonnie Bennett glanced out of the window nibbling on her thumb as she tapped her foot on the limousine floor. Mystic Falls, VA. She never particularly cared for this place. The last time she lived here was when she was 8, before her father received a promotion and the family was forced to move to Seattle, Washington. Shortly after their move, her mother took off for parts unknown and she never heard from her again and after years, Bonnie was fine with that. Since the age of 8, her visits to Mystic Falls consisted of summer visits with her Grandmother from June to August. It wasn't that Mystic Falls was that much better than Seattle, but whenever she entered this town, she felt weird. It wasn't a feeling like the one you get when you go to the dentist or when you have a big test, it was like a feeling of dread that attacked you—like you knew that someone was sick and you were just waiting for them to die. It was morbid, but true. Only this time, she was here because someone _had_ died.

Her beloved Grandmother, Sheila Bennett, had died in her sleep one night. The autopsy stated that she died of cardiac arrest, but something about that unnerved Bonnie. It also did not help that her father had been in a perpetual state of anger since they received the call and Bonnie was confused. He had increased her training as if he was preparing her for a war, but she had no idea what she was fighting other than the usual.

"Bonnie…control your emotions", Rudy Bennett stated evenly from the other side of the limousine staring directly at her.

"I can't help it", she argued.

"You need to. Now, is not the time to allow your powers to overtake you", he warned.

"Dad, Grams is dead. I miss her, I can't help it if it makes me sad and that causes it to rain", she defended herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rudy scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "What have I told you about emotions?"

"That they are windows into your mind and never leave them open".

"Exactly, so shut the windows, Bonnie", Rudy warned her as the limousine stopped at the gravesite.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed deeply and on the cue the rain stopped outside. "Very good", Rudy stated as the driver opened the door and Rudy stepped out, holding on his hand to Bonnie. She took his hand as they made their way behind the pallbearers carrying a white and gold casket. Bonnie held onto her father as she fought the tears pooling in her eyes. Her father was right. She needed to control her emotions. She knew that if she didn't, there could be drastic consequences.

Bonnie gazed over at the crowd around the gravesite. There was Caroline Forbes, the sheriff's daughter and the bubbly blond that she hung out with during her summers. Caroline was like the girl that every television show and movie needed, she almost wasn't believable. She was the good time girl who was smart, popular and had the personality that people loved. She gave Bonnie a sympathetic look when their eyes met and Bonnie gave her a half smile.

Next to Caroline, or rather between her were Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Matt was the popular guy in town from the wrong side of the tracks or whatever you want to call it in Mystic Falls. He was a jock and all around good guy. There was little to nothing bad about Matt. Then there was Tyler Lockwood, he was an asshole. He wasn't the nicest, but there was something kind of charming about his 'tell it like it is' attitude. Bonnie found him rather entertaining and during her summers in Mystic Falls, he always had the best parties and the best booze. Bonnie wondered what was going on there…triangle?

Bonnie's eyes then landed on Elena Gilbert. She and Elena had become close during her visits to Mystic Falls. There was a pull or even a kindred connection between them. It wasn't a romantic thing; it was like a sisterly bond that they formed without being blood. Most of the time she spent in Mystic Falls, she spent with Elena when she wasn't training with her Grams. They would stay up late talking about life, boys, dreams, boys, school, boys and their future careers. Elena was the only person that Bonnie told her secret to and it was a secret that Elena pledged to keep forever. Elena looked at Bonnie and she tensed up a bit as she quickly looked over at her at the brunette man standing next to her. Bonnie figured that was Stefan Salvatore, the guy Elena had told her about. Elena said he was mysterious, hot and smart. Bonnie could see the hot, she wasn't so sure about the mysterious or smart just yet.

As Bonnie studied Elena's movements for a few moments, she felt someone staring at her. She looked beyond Elena and that's when she saw Jeremy Gilbert staring at her. Bonnie sighed inwardly. Jeremy was Elena's little brother and over the past couple of years, he had formed a huge crush on her. There was that one time after a Tyler Lockwood party that she made out with him, but that was it. There was no sexual contact what so ever and she was drunk, so she refused to even count it as anything more than a lapse of judgment. He was looking at her with that lost puppy look and she wasn't interested in _even_ indulging that.

Bonnie looked down at the white rose in her hand and then at the casket. Her grandmother had taught her that what she went through when she turned 8 wasn't some weird puberty thing, it was her birthright. Sheila made her feel that she wasn't a weirdo or an oddball and most of all, she taught her that there was nothing wrong with her. She was perfect and she was special. When Bonnie got so angry at one of the bullies at school and accidently set her on fire, Grams rushed to Seattle and smoothed everything over. It was that night that Bonnie found out she was a witch and Sheila made sure that she understood and realized that she wasn't cursed—she was gifted. Bonnie would always be grateful to Sheila for that. It explained why sometimes she would have the violent dreams that rocked her to the core, it explained why she would wake up sometimes and her bed felt like it was levitating off the floor and it also explained why sometimes if she thought about something hard enough, it would just appear in front of her (everything but her mother though).

In addition to coming into her powers, she was also informed by her father that her powers were meant for something special and there was another part of her destiny that she would have to embrace. Embracing the other role that she would have to play, would be the worst thing of all for her.

As the doves were let lose near the grave flying into the air, Bonnie moved to the casket with her white rose. She kneeled down closing her eyes as she allowed the one tear to leave her eye as she kissed the casket, "I love you Grams", she whispered. She placed the white rose and stood up. She gazed out over the cemetery and she saw a flash of black. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she definitely saw something or someone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood in the middle of the restaurant where the repast following Sheila's services was being held hugging people who came to express their sympathy, "Bonnie, I am so sorry about Miss Sheila", Caroline hugged her, "I know it's heartbreaking for you, I know how much you loved her".

"Thanks Care", Bonnie hugged her back swallowing the lump in her throat, "I always thought my grandmother was healthy, but…"

"I know, I was shocked too when my mother told me she died of a heart…I mean, when I heard she died of a heart attack", Caroline covered quickly, "I mean, Elena spent a lot of time with her before…"

"Elena spent a lot of time with my Grams?" Bonnie asked looking over at Elena, who was whispering in the corner with Stefan, "she never mentioned that to me".

"Oooh…", Caroline stated as if she wasn't particularly upset that she had told told Elena's secret. Bonnie rolled her eyes, Caroline and Elena were frenemies and often she found herself in the middle during the summers.

"Excuse me Caroline", Bonnie remarked as she moved away from her and headed towards Elena. Bonnie could feel her father's eyes on her. He never cared for Elena, but Bonnie didn't care. Bonnie had very few friends and Rudy liked it that way.

"Hey Bon…", Jeremy stated jumping in her way.

Bonnie blinked and her annoyance level rose up about 10 levels. Jeremy was sweet and there was nothing wrong with him, per se, but Bonnie had a certain taste in men and Jeremy was definitely not her taste, "Hi Jeremy, I just wanted to speak to Elena".

"Oh…I just…uh…", he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about your Grandmother, she was a nice lady".

Bonnie smirked, "My grandmother was nice to me and nice to Elena, everyone else…eh", Bonnie shrugged, "excuse me Jeremy", she pushed past him and headed over to the table where Elena and Stefan sat.

Bonnie noticed Elena's eyes shift as Bonnie moved closer. Since arriving in town for Sheila's funeral, Elena had barely spoken to her and she was a little annoyed. "Elena, hi", Bonnie stated looking from Elena to Stefan.

"Bon, I'm sorry…its been so crazy", Elena slid out of the booth and hugged Bonnie, "I'm sorry that I haven't come by, it's just…it's been really hard", Elena began to tear up.

"I'm sure, it's been really hard for you that my Grandmother is dead", Bonnie deadpanned. She didn't mean to get snarky with Elena, but she couldn't help it at the moment.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…I just…I'm sorry, I just…Sheila was so good to me and I haven't dealt with this well", Elena stammered, "I'm sorry Bon, I've been horrible about this…"

"Well it was sudden", Bonnie turned to the booth to meet the eyes of Stefan. He stared at Bonnie as if he was looking right through her and she felt uneasy, "hi".

Stefan slid out of the booth. Bonnie studied his eyes for a few moments and realized how soulful and also sad they looked. "Hello Bonnie, it's nice to meet you. Elena told me so much about you".

"Likewise", she stated staring at him and holding out her hand.

Stefan took her hand and immediately Bonnie felt cold and all of her senses came alive. She immediately jerked her hand away from him, "Elena, can I talk to you…alone?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan frowned as he looked over at Elena, who nodded. "I will be over at the bar", Stefan mumbled before walking away.

Bonnie stared at Elena with fire in her eyes, "He's a vampire", she whispered.

"I know Bonnie and I want to explain…"

"What is there to explain? You know how they are and he's your boyfriend…you told me about him, you never mentioned that he was one of them", Bonnie's eyes narrowed as her anger continued to build.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's a long story Bonnie…"

"I bet and maybe when you tell me _that_ story, you can explain why you were hanging out with my Grams and never mentioned it. We _have_ to talk about this", Bonnie turned around walking away from Elena.

For some reasons, knowing that Elena was dating a vampire made her feel betrayed—but it also made her feel like a hypocrite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dealing with sympathizers all day, Bonnie felt as if she was wound so tight that she would blow some things up with her mind if she didn't find a way to relax. While her father entertained Bennett cousins at Sheila's house, Bonnie snuck out and went to the Mystic Grille. It was one of her favorite places to go when in Mystic Falls and since she had a lovely ID that said she was 21, she never had any issues getting alcohol or making sure that her friends got alcohol as well. There were some perks to being a witch.

Bonnie had removed her hair from the tight bun she wore earlier in the day allowing her long hair to fall free. She removed her blazer to reveal her strapless black dress and she felt somewhat comfortable. She kept on her heels, but she was 10 seconds from kicking them off as well. She looked down at the glass of Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey and swirled her finger around the top of it, before lifting it to her mouth and sipping. The brown liquor was smooth, but also sent heat down her throat to her chest and she grimaced. This was what she needed. A few drinks to let the intensity of the day melt away. She planned to talk to Elena eventually, but tonight, she would just have a couple of drinks, go back to her grandmother's home and collapse in bed. Hopefully, this would be a night off.

"Well that's a pretty big drink, for such a small lady", a voice said from beside her as a figure sat down on the stool next to her.

Bonnie swiveled around and took in the sight next to her. He was attractive and older than her. He had olive skin, raven colored hair and when he turned to look at her, his blue eyes were the color of a stormy sea and they almost stopped her breathing. He was hot.

"Well…I'm a big girl, I can handle it", she picked up the glass and sipped again, winking at him.

"I'm impressed", he nodded, "Rick, how about you get the lady here a refill and get me my usual".

The bartender nodded as he poured Bonnie another glass of Jack Daniels and the stranger next to her a glass of bourbon.

"So are you new to Mystic Falls?" the stranger asked.

"Curiosity…", Bonnie sung.

"Yes, that's me…so you're new to Mystic Falls?" he asked again.

"What makes you think I'm new?"

He sipped his bourbon and gave her a lazy elevator stare, "Because you don't look like a Mystic Falls girl".

Bonnie turned to look at him, "And what does a Mystic Falls girl look like exactly?"

He chuckled as he drank some of his bourbon, "Not like you".

She smiled as she felt the tingling that she knew she needed to keep under control. This guy was a stranger.

"So what are you doing here…visiting?"

"Something like that, my Grandmother died".

Bonnie noticed a momentary shift in the man's face, but he quickly recovered, "I'm sorry to hear that".

"Yeah, she meant a lot to me. Cardiac Arrest…it was sudden".

He nodded, "That's rough".

Bonnie stared at her glass of Jack Daniels, "Yeah…"

"So…you came here to drink your sadness away?"

"Well it seems like it's the only right thing to do".

The man looked over at her, meeting her emerald eyes with his cerulean ones, "Maybe", he shrugged.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, Bonnie's body crashed into the backseat of his Camaro. The taste of bourbon on his tongue increased her need for him. As soon as he touched her she felt the coldness and then the electricity. He was _exactly_ her type. She grabbed onto him bringing him down on top of her as his tongue explored her mouth and as she closed her eyes, his mouth moved towards her neck. Her skin tasted sweet, he almost couldn't get enough of her as his hands reached under her dress and ripped the thin layer of material away from her body.

He lifted her dress up over her head, throwing it onto the floor of the car and quickly removed her bra. His mouth crashed onto one of her caramel colored mounds and sucked on her nipples as she moaned and gasped as his fingers traveled in between her wet folds. He heard her moans and her gasps and it hardened him. He had to get free. He removed his fingers from her and placed them in his mouth, "You taste amazing", he whispered.

"I feel even better", she whispered back.

"Is that so?"

She watched as he leaned up unbuckling his pants, moving them down his legs as she licked her lips. She needed this. She wanted him. This would take her mind off of her Grams and everything else in her life. When he freed himself, he stood at attention and pointed directly at her. For a moment, she wasn't sure that she was ready for him and when he entered her with one swift motion…she knew that she wasn't completely ready. She gasped as her body adjusted to his girth and he moved in and out of her slowly. She braced herself as she placed her hand on the foggy window as her moans and gasps filled the car.

"You feel so fucking good", he whispered in her ear as he pumped in and out of her. The tightness of her, threatened to send him over the edge as he clasped his hands through hers as they moved in the tight space of his Camaro.

Bonnie sunk her nails into his back as she felt herself tightening around him, "Bite me", she whispered in his ear.

"What?" he stated looking down at her as he continued to moved inside of her.

"I know what you are, bite me…it's the only way for me to…oh my god…bite me!"

He took a moment and then his vampire visage appeared and he sunk down into her neck. As soon as he bit into her and tasted her blood, he felt her tightened around him and immediately the wetness overtook him.

"Yes…yes…yes!" she screamed as he felt himself exploding inside of her.

"Damn…shit!" he lifted his head up before collapsing on top of her.

They lay in the back of his car for a few minutes. Neither one speaking and the only sound was Bonnie's heavy breathing. "That was…something", he remarked with a chuckle, "so you know what I am, are you one of those Twilight freaks?" he looked down at her.

She didn't answer that particular question, "Give me your blood", she stated pushing him up so that he moved off of her.

"What?"

"I need you blood to heal me, the marks…", she gestured towards her neck.

"Umm…ok…", biting into his wrist causing his blood to pool to the surface, he leaned over and she quickly sucked the blood from his wrist. The way she sucked his wrist was one of the most sensual things he had ever witnessed. He immediately felt himself start to harden again as she slowly pushed his wrist away and glanced down.

"Down boy", she smirked as she leaned down and picked up her bra, fastening it around her body and then reaching for dress, sliding it over her head.

"So you're still not going to tell me your name?" he asked rubbing her back.

She turned to him raising and eyebrow, "We just fucked in the back of your car and you want to know my name, that's sweet".

He narrowed his eyes, "You're not human…I tasted your blood".

Bonnie smiled, "Well I guess you get the gold star tonight, well actually after that performance…you can get a platinum star", she winked, "and my name's Bonnie".

He nodded, "Damon…nice to meet you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie turned the key to Sheila's house. She noticed that all of the lights were off and she prayed that her father was asleep. His perceptiveness would be a little embarrassing and very much annoying at this moment. She was sure she smelled of booze, sex and Damon. Damon…as soon as she touched him, she knew he was vampire and she wouldn't be able to help herself. Ever since she was 16 years old and she discovered that her first boyfriend was a vampire (originally, she thought the warning of coldness and anxiety that came over her when they touched was normal), something weird had taken her over. She found herself attracted to vampires and if she really wanted to psychoanalyze herself, it was all about control and some messed up psyche that made her crave the people she had been programmed to hate.

Bonnie removed her heels before heading into the house. She stared up the stairs, when she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Bonnie", Rudy stated.

She stopped on the stairs without turning to look at him, "Yes".

"It's nice you came home, I have something to show you".

"Dad, I'm really tired", she stated refusing to turn around.

"I'm sure, but you can go to bed right after we talk…it's _important_ ", he emphasized.

Bonnie sighed, "Can I just change out of this dress…take a shower…"

"Yes, you do that and I will be down here waiting", Rudy stated.

Bonnie breathed out, "Ok".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon entered the Salvatore boarding house to Elena and Stefan's slightly raised voices. If he didn't know any better, he would think that there was trouble in paradise.

"Well…well…is something wrong in Loveland?" Damon smirked entering the living room.

Elena looked at him as she always did, with a sense of masked fear and annoyance and Stefan stood up from the couch, "Sheila Bennett's funeral was today".

"And?" Damon shrugged pouring a glass of bourbon.

"She died helping me because you threatened my life, you asshole", Elena stood up charging over to Damon, as Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Stefan, I think you need to control your girlfriend", Damon gave Stefan a deathly glare.

"Her family is here Damon and that means that if they find out what happened, you will be on their list…"

"Let them come from me…I have a feeling, I can handle it", Damon turned walking out of the room as he flashed to the beautiful young woman, the color of caramel who he had been inside earlier that night…oh he could definitely handle Bonnie Bennett.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie walked into the living room to find Rudy standing over one of his red files. The feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she laid an eye on one made her sick. "Dad, what's going on?" Bonnie asked tentatively walking towards him.

"We have something to take care of here. I spoke with the council and there's an issue that needs to be taken care of".

Bonnie glanced down at the red folder as her hands began to shake, "What do you mean?"

Rudy narrowed his eyes, "There's a couple of vampires here that are causing trouble for the council, they need to not be a problem any longer".

"Dad…can't the council bring in someone else…"

Rudy cut his eyes at Bonnie, "You know that's not how this works. Are you starting to get soft on me, Bonnie?"

"No, I understand that we have a calling and a job to do but…I start school in a couple of weeks, I need to get ready for UCLA…"

"You're going to Whitmore", Rudy interrupted her.

Bonnie walked closer to Rudy, "What do you mean I'm going to Whitmore, we agreed that when I turned 18…I could be on my own".

"And you will be at Whitmore".

"I didn't apply to Whitmore. I know Grams taught there, but I have no desire to go there".

"Yes…but you have a mission here in Mystic Falls and it will be easier for you to attend college near this town. Besides, Elena Gilbert will be your roommate…isn't that something you would enjoy?" Rudy almost said mockingly to her.

"I would enjoy going to UCLA".

"Bonnie, you have a bigger calling than just going to frat parties and getting drunk…you are a Bennett and with that…"

"I have responsibilities, I know".

"So you will stay here, go to Whitmore and take care of the Mystic Falls problem".

Bonnie looked down at the list of vampires and then at the accompany photos, "I will".

"Good…I leave in the morning, we will do some training before I go", Rudy stated handing Bonnie the folder.

Bonnie nodded as he headed up the stairs and as soon as she heard the bedroom door close, she allowed the tears that had pooled into her eyes to fall onto the red folder.

 **Whew…ok…so a couple of things…**

 **It looks like Bonnie has a little fetish, but that fetish is going to get her in all kinds of trouble in this fic and the exploration of said fetish will definitely have a part in this.**

 **I'm basically taking what happened in History Repeating, but only Bonnie wasn't there and Elena meets the Salvatores when she's actually a senior in high school.**

 **Bonnie and Damon's interlude will complicate Bonnie's mission in so many ways.**

 **Right now, the Salvatores are not on Bonnie's list of vampires…is that by mistake or by design?**

 **Let me know how you feel about this one and whether I should continue. I have some fun, angsty and crazy things in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support with this fic. After last week, I've needed an outlet and this has been it. I appreciate your reviews. I realized something yesterday, I didn't put my characters in the description of this fic…this has been fixed. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The CW and all of their shenanigans own this.**

She gripped her crossbow tightly as she slowly moved between the trees. His footsteps could be heard around her, but she had no visual of him. Her father had taught her how to handle these situations and she was more than prepared. Mystic Falls had become somewhat of a perfect training ground, the vampires had become cocky apparently and had no desire to hide, which made her job easier. She stood against a tree closing her eyes as she listened to the rustling of the leaves on the ground. He had to be 500 feet…no…400 feet from her.

"Where are you little girl?" he called out to her.

Bonnie smiled. That's what she waited for, vampires were also very arrogant and would always give themselves away first. She moved away from the trees' protection and shot her crossbow. He appeared from behind another tree and Bonnie allowed her crossbow to fall to her side as she held up her hands guiding the arrow into the vampire's chest. The look in his eyes as he blinked surprised at what occurred was one that Bonnie had saw frequently as he collapsed to the ground. She moved from behind the tree and removed her cell from her pocket, "There's another one here for you", she stated before ending the call and walking away.

Bonnie emerged from the woods and headed to her car, placing her bag in the trunk and then climbing into driver seat. She'd been in Mystic Falls for only two days and she had already knocked two names off of her father's list.

She drove away from the woods and continued down the dark road, as her dashboard screen came to life with Elena's name and phone number. Over the past week, Elena spent most of that time dodging her. She claimed that she was really busy getting ready for school and they would talk, Bonnie knew that Elena was stalling and it unnerved her. The summers she spent in Mystic Falls were the summers that she spent with her best friend and confidant, so the fact that Elena was suddenly shutting her out—made her sad, but also made her suspicious.

Bonnie pressed the button and could suddenly hear the background noise of wherever Elena was.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for not being around lately", Elena immediately apologized.

"It's fine, we've both been busy. My father shipped some of my stuff here and I've been somewhat going through it at my Grams' house, where are you now…we still need to talk".

"I'm at the Mystic Grille, can you meet me here?"

"I will be there in about 10 minutes, see you then", Bonnie ended the call. Talking to Elena had also been on his list, but she wasn't sure what she would say. There was the suspicion that Elena knew more about her Grams' death than she let on, but Bonnie refused to go down that road. If she had to _even_ consider that her best friend, her surrogate sister had something to do with the death of the one person in this world that understood Bonnie completely—she wouldn't be able to handle it. Bonnie pushed those thoughts down, she wanted to believe that Elena loved Sheila too and her behavior was due to the fact that she died. However, the lingering feeling Bonnie had in her stomach every time she saw Elena and Stefan interact at the repast made her doubt everything.

Fifteen minutes later, Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grille and immediately spotted Elena tearing apart a napkin. Rudy taught Bonnie a long time ago to read people's actions and the fact that Elena was so nervous to see Bonnie and speak with her, sent a sickening feeling to the pit of her stomach. Bonnie made her way over to the table and smiled, "Elena, I'm glad we can finally see each other and talk", Bonnie held out her arms as Elena hugged her tightly, "So am I, I am so sorry that I've been…I've been a shitty friend, I can admit it and I'm sorry. I've been going through something and I want to talk to you about it, but I can't…not yet", Elena sighed as Bonnie could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Elena, you can talk to me about anything. We're friends remember…sisters…", Bonnie encouraged her.

Elena smiled sadly and then shook her head, "No, let's talk…I want to talk to you and _about_ you. I know that you were hell bent on UCLA, what changed there?"

Just hearing UCLA made Bonnie's eye start to twitch. Her father pulled the rug out from under her in more ways than one and the fact that he snatched one of her dreams away from her, made her physically sick. She wanted to go to UCLA to get away from him and this calling of hers…but it wasn't meant to be.

Bonnie shrugged, "I needed to be closer to my Grams and people who I love", she reached across the table taking Elena's hand, "and Whitmore's not _too_ bad", Bonnie almost choked on her words.

Elena gave her a doubtful smirk and for the first time since Bonnie landed in Mystic Falls, she saw her best friend again, "You know and I know they are not the same by any means, but at least we get to spend time together and be roommates", she smiled, "I really miss you Bon every time you leave".

"I know, I miss you too…but now I'm here, permanently".

Elena smiled, "And how are you doing, I know that Grams meant a lot to you and this was all so sudden…"

"Was it sudden?" Bonnie interrupted, "Caroline said that you spent a lot of time with her before she died and you even saw her the night before, was she sick…did she act sick?"

Elena shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "No, she was fine. She was the same and that's why this is so hard to understand".

Bonnie shook her head, "Grams was always the picture of health with all her herbs and concoctions she drank every morning".

Elena nodded, "Remember when we snuck one of her morning drinks that time…"

Bonnie nodded and laughed at the memory, "I think I can still taste that horrible, horrible taste on my taste buds".

"It was a cross between spinach and liver".

"Yucccckkkkkk", Bonnie laughed as Elena joined in.

"Hi ladies, what's so funny?" Stefan asked approaching the table.

Immediately Bonnie stopped laughing and looked up. Did Elena invite him?

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena stood up.

"You told me you were meeting Bonnie and I actually wanted to have a moment to speak with her as well".

Bonnie blinked. She wasn't interested in any way, shape or form in having a conversation with Stefan. It was nothing personal about him, she just felt like every time she saw him—that something wasn't good about him or his presence.

"Bonnie, I had no idea that he was coming", Elena quickly stated.

Bonnie started to open her mouth, when another voice entered their circle and it shook Bonnie to her core, "Well Brother, who do we have here?"

Bonnie slowly looked up and came face to face with his cerulean eyes and her heartbeat sped up. What was he doing here? What did he mean by Brother? She noticed Stefan cast a look her way, but she ignored it.

"Damon", Stefan grimaced.

"Damon Salvatore…and you are?" he asked sticking out his hand to Bonnie.

Elena watched with alarmed eyes.

Bonnie looked at his hand with the fingers that had been inside of her not more than a week ago, "Bonnie Bennett", she replied refusing to shake his hand.

"Bennett…hmm…any relation to Sheila Bennett?" Damon's eyes twinkled looking over and Stefan and Elena.

"I'm her granddaughter", Bonnie stated.

"Yes, of course…I see the family resemblance".

"Hmm", Bonnie grabbed her bag and stood up, "well Elena, I have to go…we'll see each other soon".

"Bonnie, please…you don't have to go, Damon and Stefan are leaving…"

"It's ok, I have so much to do at my Grams' house that I really should get back", Bonnie smiled before turning and standing in front of Damon, "excuse me", she stated before brushing past him and leaving the Mystic Grille.

Bonnie rushed out to her car trying to catch her breath. When she slid into the driver seat, she gripped onto the steering wheel trying to steady her breathing. Damon was Stefan's brother and she had slept with him. She felt sick. This was against every rule she made for herself. She never imagined that she would ever see Damon again. This was bad…really bad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Another Bennett huh?" Damon smirked as he sat across from Elena and Stefan.

"Leave her alone Damon", Elena warned.

Damon turned his menacingly eyes towards her, "And if I don't, what are you going to do?"

"Damon, Bonnie is off limits. You need to stay away from her, you came here to get Katherine out of the tomb…she wasn't there, weren't you supposed to go looking for her?" Stefan asked.

Damon's eyes narrowed and the blue grew darker, "I don't care about that bitch anymore, I decided to stay here…in Mystic Falls…there's so many exciting things here to keep me occupied, like a certain Bennett witch…she is a witch, correct?"

"Damon, please…don't go after Bonnie, Sheila helped you…doesn't that mean anything to you?" Elena asked.

"It means _nothing_ to me", Damon stood up from his seat, "but I do wonder though, does Bonnie know about your little role in what happened to her grandmother?"

He watched as the color drained from Elena's face, "Ahh…didn't think so", he smiled before turning and walking away from them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie rushed into Sheila's house and began to pace. She needed to think. She needed to make sense of this. Damon was Stefan's brother. She had some of the hottest sex in her life with Stefan's brother in his car and he seemed like someone that neither Elena or Stefan cared for. The biggest issue at this moment was the fact that she her rule was broken—well the truth was, she had broken her rule completely. The vampires that she usually engaged in activities with were always grifters and never on her list. They were vampires that were _innocent_ enough that she wouldn't have to kill them later and she would never see them again. This time? She knew nothing about Damon other than he was a vampire. She was sad, she was weakened because of her Grams' death and she gave into that moment. It was a mistake and she would pay for it every time Damon Salvatore appeared.

"Damn it Bonnie, how could you be so stupid!" she chastised herself as there was a knock on the door.

She turned around. It couldn't be Elena, she hoped it wasn't. She wasn't happy with her about her boyfriend showing up allegedly out of the blue. Bonnie walked slowly over to the door and opened it to Damon Salvatore standing on the porch, "How about we chat?" he smirked.

"No", Bonnie began to close the door.

"Oh I think we do or I will tell Elena all about that nasty little thing we did in my Camaro…by the way, I still have those panties…"

Bonnie grimaced. She knew that inviting a vampire in your home was a huge mistake, but she could always revoke his invitation, "Come in", she sighed moving out of the way.

Damon smiled as he walked over the threshold and looked around at the living room. He had never been inside Sheila Bennett's house. He had stood on the doorsteps speaking with her and being mind whammied, but inside—nope. The picture of Sheila on the fireplace kind of unnerved him because she looked as if she was looking at him with a look of disdain.

"How did you know where I was?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I know where Sheila Bennett lived, my condolences by the way", he turned to her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "You were in the cemetery during my Grams' funeral, weren't you?" she moved closer to him.

"What?"

"You…I saw someone when I was by her coffin, it was you…"

"Why would I be at a funeral for someone I barely know?" Damon asked.

"I don't know that yet…"

"I wasn't there, sorry…but I was there the night that you decided to hit on me in the bar and then allow me to fuck you senseless in my car", he moved closer almost whispering in her ear.

"That was a mistake…"

"A mistake?" Damon raised a teasing eyebrow at her, "Bonnie, I was there that night. I know you're a witch and I am well aware of how witches feel about vampires, but I remember when you begged me to…"

"Stop it!" she cut him off, "it was a mistake and it was a mistake that will _never_ be repeated again".

"Never?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't go around having sex with vampires. I was drinking and I was upset about my Grandmother, what happened between us…was a mistake and it will never happen again, understand. Also, since you know so much about witches, you know that if you say anything to anyone about what happened between us—I can and will make you pay", Bonnie remarked sweetly.

Damon gasped, "I feel violated".

"You're an asshole", Bonnie snapped.

"And you're hot".

"You get off on being insulted?"

"And you get off on having vampires bite you, we all have something", he shrugged.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She hated Damon. She wasn't sure of all the reasons why, but she knew she hated him. He was an asshole, but for some reason she was attracted to this asshole. For some reason, he stirred something inside of her and it wasn't good. It would never be good for someone like her.

"What's up with the dynamic between you, Elena and Stefan. If you and Stefan are brothers, you don't exactly seem close or like you love each other", Bonnie watched him walk around the room.

He turned to look at her, "Me and Stefan have a long history…most of that history isn't exactly good".

"Ah, so Elena doesn't like you by extension…"

"You are very nosey for someone who barely wanted to tell me her name a couple of days ago".

"I'm inquisitive and since I am staying in Mystic Falls for awhile, I figure I should learn a little about the new people in town and the people who my best friend associates with", Bonnie challenged him.

Damon moved closer to Bonnie, "Something about you is…off".

She shrugged, "Maybe".

Damon searched her eyes. Bonnie Bennett was beautiful, a little sassy and he could tell she was smart—but there was something else that intrigued him and he knew it would be his downfall.

"So you're staying in town?"

"Going to Whitmore", she answered, "do you attend?"

Damon chuckled, "No".

"I'm not surprised", Bonnie met his gaze as her cellphone began to vibrate on the table, "excuse me".

Damon watched Bonnie walk over to the table and admired her backside, Bonnie was indeed someone that he needed to know better.

Bonnie picked up the phone and her father's face filled the screen, "You need to go", she stated to Damon before answering.

He raised an eyebrow, but he moved towards the door. He felt a bit of uncertainty about exactly what he was doing with Bonnie, but he would find out eventually. He quickly sped out of the house as Bonnie answered the phone, "Dad, hi…".

It was almost as if Rudy knew that she was talking to a vampire, "Bonnie, I received reports from the Council, you're doing a good job".

"Thank you".

"I know that this has been a hard couple of days for you, but I have faith in you. I always have".

"Dad…I want to talk about what happens after all of this".

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie sat down on the couch, "Dad, after I finish my mission in Mystic Falls, I want to leave this behind. I don't want to do this anymore…"

"Bonnie, you know the rules…it doesn't work like that".

She closed her eyes, "I know".

"Bonnie, everything abut this is for the greater good…you have to understand that".

"I do…", Bonnie closed her eyes, "I do".

"Good, I know that this may seem like I'm being a hardass Baby Girl, but I'm not. This is your destiny and you are the only one who can do this".

"I know", Bonnie nodded sighing, "I know".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next evening, Bonnie watched as the vampire that she had been watching for a couple of days walked around the _HodgePodge Bar_ in another part of Mystic Falls that she and her friends never went to. The vampire was working the room looking for a target, no doubt. Bonnie sipped on her drink as she looked around the bar and noticed another person enter that she recognized. She rolled her eyes, he was the last person she needed to see. "Damon!" her target called out to the raven haired jackass.

Bonnie sighed, getting up from her stool and moving away from his eyesight. She moved into a corner to watch their interaction and noticed that they were exchanging words that didn't exactly look friendly. Bonnie moved through the crowd as she saw the angry faces of the two vampires inches apart move their way outside of the bar. Bonnie placed her drink down and headed outside following them.

"You owe me Damon!" the red haired vampire yelled.

"Oh Colin, I don't owe you…not anymore".

"I told you where to find the amulet and then you never paid up and I want my money or I will rip your heart out", he pushed Damon into one of the walls.

"Bad move Colin", Damon charged him and the two vampire clashed together in an all out war.

Bonnie watched from behind a wall, Damon definitely had the upper hand but she realized that Colin wasn't exactly above fighting dirty. Finally, Damon slammed Colin to the ground, "Stay there!" Damon growled as he moved away from Colin's body on the ground.

Bonnie watched as Damon began to saunter away, but she also noticed Colin get up off the ground with a broken piece of wood in his hand. Bonnie reached in her bag and without thinking, she rushed over as Damon looked at her with a surprised look. She had no idea why she felt the need to protect him, but she did and Colin's eyes widened as he saw her coming towards him. He sped over to her, knocking her to the ground as the stake in her hand went through his chest. She didn't breathe until she realized he wasn't moving.

"Bonnie, what the hell was that!" Damon screeched, pushing Colin's body off of her and pulling her up off the ground. She was a little dazed and her back hurt like hell, but she suddenly couldn't think about that.

"My phone", she said absentmindedly patting her jacket.

"What about your phone, what the hell is wrong with you coming over here like some kind of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I know you're a witch and there's a hundred different things you could have done outside of getting so close to him!" Damon went on.

"I just saved your life", Bonnie said realizing that her phone screen had been cracked, "shit!"

"Let's get him out of here and then we are going to have a little conversation", Damon stated walking over and picking Colin up off the ground, "come on Bennett", he stated walking past him.

"Shit!" she stated again realizing how fucked she really was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After disposing of Colin's body, Damon brought Bonnie back to her grandmother's house. Ever since she rushed into that alley and came after Colin, she had been knocked off her axis and how in the hell was she supposed to explain the whole Colin thing? There was a procedure and she had violated it by allowing Damon to help her. "Damn it!" she banged her hand on the desk and immediately grabbed her lower back.

"Hey…", Damon walked over to her, "hold on for a minute", he said gently lifting up her t-shirt and checking out her back. He whistled, "that's a nice bruise you are going to have".

Bonnie reached back and pulled down her shirt, "Thank you", she snapped.

"Want some blood, it may help with it".

"No, I don't", she walked away from him.

"Bonnie, you have a bruise after saving me…and what was that about, do you walk around with stakes in your bag?"

She grimaced and then smirked, "You are the one who commented about the relationship between vampires and witches, I have to protect myself when I'm out and about".

"Why were you in that bar anyway, doesn't seem like your type of place".

"You don't know anything about me, how would you know what is my type of place?"

"And how are you even getting in these places, I know you're the same age as Elena and that…little lady…is definitely under 21".

"I'm a witch, I can do a lot of things I'm not supposed to", Bonnie stated going into the downstairs bathroom and turning around to see the rather large, purplish bruise forming on her back.

"So you just walk around with stakes waiting for a vampire to attack?" he leaned in the bathroom doorway.

Bonnie shrugged, "It's a dangerous world".

"You're something, you know that", he smirked at her from the doorway, "but thank you, you really helped me out back there at that bar, I don't know why…but thank you".

"Yeah…well…you were losing and it was embarrassing", she threw a look towards him with a smirk as she reached into the medicine cabinet, bringing out some pain ointment.

"Let me help you with that", Damon reached over taking the ointment from her.

"I'm ok, I can do it…"

"It's your back, it won't be as easy as you think…let me do this".

"Ok, fine", she stated lifting up her shirt.

Damon looked at her smooth caramel skin and he felt the familiar tightening in his jeans. Bonnie was not only beautiful, but the fact that she was fearless and definitely strong turned him on. Besides the fact that he had been with her before and he wanted more of her badly. He could taste her on his tongue as soon as he thought back to the moments in the Camaro, "Why don't you lie down on the couch, so I can do this?"

She turned to look at him, "Really?"

"It will be easier", he argued.

"If your hands move away from the area of my bruise, I will set you on fire".

"My hands will not stray", Damon promised as he held them up.

"Fine…", Bonnie moved over to the couch laid down on her stomach.

Damon followed her over and kneeled down next to the couch, squeezing some of the ointment on his hands and gently touching the purple bruise on her back. She tensed for a few moments and then relaxed, "So what's your story Bonnie Bennett?" he asked, "you and Elena are friends, but you don't live in Mystic Falls?"

"So we're doing this huh?" she asked.

"I'm making conversation".

"We moved away from Mystic Falls when I was 8, my father got a promotion and it was in Seattle…so that's where I grew up, but I spent all of my summers here in Mystic Falls with my Grams and with Elena".

"So your father and your mother…"

"Just my father, my mom left the picture a long time ago", Bonnie answered.

"I see", Damon nodded as his hands moved expertly across Bonnie's back, as he moved further up her back—he noticed something. It was a tattoo of a 'B' in script with a blood drop dripping from the tail of the B, "that's an interesting tattoo", he commented.

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up causing herself great pain and she immediately grabbed her back, "You have to go…"

"What…what do you mean?" Damon asked, "because I asked about your tattoo?"

She got up from the couch, "No, because this…this is wrong…look, it's late and I appreciate you helping me out with the ointment and everything, but it's best we keep our distance from each other".

"All because I commented on your tattoo?"

"No because I don't befriend vampires".

"But you will have sex with them? There's something seriously wrong with you…", Damon walked over and picked up his jacket, "and coming from me…that says a lot", he stated before heading over to the door.

"Well I didn't ask you", she folded her arms.

"Well glad we have all this worked out, thank you for saving me…have a nice life", Damon stated before walking out of the house.

Bonnie followed him to the door and closed it behind him, kicking it and immediately grabbing her back. She had bungled this night completely and the person she blamed for it was Damon Salvatore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon parked in front of the Salvatore house and replayed the moments with Bonnie at Sheila's house in his mind. The tattoo she had on her back was so familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, but after the way Bonnie reacted tonight…he was curious and he would find out exactly what that tattoo meant.

 **Thank you for reading, please show your love/like it is so encouraging and makes me get the creative juices flowing. I love you and appreciate you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support. I just wanted to post this for the weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sound of the landline rattled throughout the air as Bonnie lay on the couch unable to move. The collision she had with that vampire the previous night had definitely taken a toll on her back and she was starting to regret not taking Damon up on his offer. She didn't want his blood because she was well aware of the fact that blood sharing could have side effects that she had no interest in.

Lying on the couch, she replayed over and over the events that occurred since she arrived in Mystic Falls. Meeting Damon had definitely knocked her off course, but she would get back on. She had to. She shifted on the couch and grimaced in pain. Then there was Elena. Their conversation had been cut short the other day, but there was still so much unsaid between them.

Bonnie closed her eyes to attempt to get some more sleep, when someone began ringing the doorbell. She sighed, "Can no one leave me alone!" she slid off of the couch and walked over, flinging the door open to Sheriff Liz Forbes, "Sheriff Forbes, hi…umm…how can I help you?"

Liz sighed, "Bonnie, can I come in?"

"Yes…" Bonnie moved out of the way allowing Liz access to the house.

Liz walked in looking around and then focusing on Bonnie. Her face was gentle, but stern, "Your father has called multiple times since last night."

"I'm sorry, things went a little off plan last night."

"You didn't call…", Liz began.

"I know, my phone broke," Bonnie walked over and handed Liz her broken cell phone, "I will get a replacement today."

Liz nodded as she removed her phone from her pocket and pressed a button. Bonnie braced herself until her father's voice came over the line, "Did you find her Liz?"

"Yes, I found her. She's fine. At Sheila's…"

"And I'm right here," Bonnie called out.

"Bonnie, I've been calling you since last night! What the hell happened!" Rudy exploded, "you know that you are never to lose contact with me or with the council!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. That vampire last night wasn't exactly easy to handle, like I said…things went a little off plan and I had to set him on fire…"

Liz's eyes shot up and Bonnie heard Rudy sigh, "I had to do something, he pushed me to the ground and I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"Where is his body?" Liz asked.

"I hid it; no one will find him."

"We do things in secret Bonnie, are you sure no one noticed a bonfire last night?" Liz asked.

"I'm sure."

Rudy was silent on the other end, "So you have how many more on the list?"

"Six…but I have a question, is there a reason why I'm going after these vampires?"

"Bonnie, you are on a need to know basis—you know that, its complicated and you don't need to worry. Just know that Mystic Falls has a problem that has the ability to grow if we don't get it under control, right Liz?" Rudy asked.

"Exactly, Bonnie…we know this is hard and it's a lot for you to handle, but you have a gift," Liz reached over and touched Bonnie's arm, "and I am here to help you."

"Bonnie, get a new phone today. We need to be in constant contact," Rudy ordered.

"I will," Bonnie stated.

"Liz, we will talk more later," Rudy ended the call.

Liz looked at Bonnie, "I know that things are confu…"

"Confusing? No," Bonnie chuckled, "I know that I am pawn here, I just don't know why. I have a destiny as a Bennett. I get it and I understand it, I've understood it since I was 8 years old..."

"Vampires are overtaking our town, innocent people are being slaughtered…"

"I understand that and I am here to help."

Liz nodded, "You and Elena, have you had a chance to connect since you've been back?"

"We've spoken, it hasn't been easy…"

"Yes, she spends most of her time with that Stefan Salvatore…"

Bonnie nodded non-committedly.

"Caroline tells me that they barely speak anymore."

"Well Caroline and Elena were never the best of friends, so I'm not surprised about that," Bonnie remarked as she noticed Liz visibly cringe, "but what do you know about Stefan…and he has a brother right?"

"I don't know much about them actually; they are descendants from one of the founding families. Just came back to town not too long ago...nothing out of the ordinary, why do you suspect something?"

"No, I was just wondering. I mean, since Elena spends most of time with Stefan—I guess I have to get to know him too," Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie, if you need help of any kind—call me. I'm here to help you," Liz hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie held onto her. She wished Liz's words could be believed, but Bonnie knew exactly how much the Mystic Falls Council cared about her and they cared her enough for her to take care of their vampire problem.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan entered the living room at the boarding house to Damon standing over 5 books. He was staring down at the pages. Ever since he got a glimpse of that tattoo on Bonnie's back and her reaction to his comment, he was consumed with identifying it. He had seen that tattoo somewhere, but where?

"What are you doing?" Stefan looked down at the books.

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

Damon looked at Stefan and smirked, "Can't share that with you just yet."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "What are you up to?"

"Oh Brother, shouldn't you be happy that I'm leaving you and Katherine's doppelganger alone. You should be celebrating with her somewhere."

"Elena had some errands to run, so unfortunately I had to come home and see you," Stefan looked through the mail.

"You can always move out, Brother," Damon smiled and then turned back to the books.

"This home is as much yours as mine. Why are you even here?" Stefan threw up his arms, "you have nothing keeping you here. Katherine wasn't in the tomb, which means she's somewhere else…don't you want to find her? Don't you want to know why she freed herself somehow and never looked for you?"

Damon smiled and within moments he had Stefan pushed up against a wall, "I _suggest_ you leave the subject of me and Katherine alone or I may decide to go after Elena. You wouldn't like that…now would you?"

"Leave Elena alone," Stefan matched Damon's gaze.

"Fine…I will leave Elena alone,"Damon let Stefan go and walked back over to the books, "but you have to tell me everything you know about the Bennett witches".

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you want to know about the Bennett witches".

"Reasons…"

"Does this have something to do with Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damon, leave her alone. Sheila already lost her life because of you…Bonnie, is innocent."

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Sheila," Damon said through clenched teeth, "and that dirty little rumor needs to die now."

"You know exactly what happened that night."

"I never asked for Sheila's help, you and Elena brought her into the situation…not me, Brother."

Stefan eyes turned into slits, "Leave Bonnie out of your games."

Damon gasped, "Sounds like a threat…wow…I will keep that in mind", Damon picked up a few books and headed out of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After returning from the cell phone store, Bonnie walked into Sheila's house and plopped down on the couch. Her back was still bothering her, but the Ibuprofen that she took would kick in pretty soon. Her father had shipped some of her things, but she just kicked the boxes out of the way until she was ready to go through them. She sat on couch retrieving a small black and white composition book that she carried with her at all times from her bag. She opened the first page that was complete covered with marks. A mark for each vampire that she took down. There had to be at least 100 on this page alone. She remembered every single one. Each time she drove a stake into a vampire's heart, it was like she felt a part of her break away. Maybe it was her humanity—she wasn't sure. It was unexplainable how she could switch everything off. Her emotions, her pains, her aches…she could turn it all off and complete whatever mission was put in front of her.

The only time she hadn't been able to do it was the previous night with Damon and Colin. She hadn't shut anything off. She was motivated by saving Damon for some reason and there were plenty of emotions involved in that. He annoyed her. He made her uneasy. He appeared to be an asshole, but there was something drawing her to him. Maybe it _was_ because she was grieving Sheila's death and it had knocked her completely off her game, but there was something else. It _had_ to be something else. There had been a handful of vampires before him, but there was something different about him or maybe it was something different about her when she was with him. Usually she kept it all business (if that was possible) with her vampire conquests, but she broke all her rules with Damon and she wasn't sure why. She scribbled his name on one of the pages of her book for future research and stood up, placing the book in the desk drawer as the doorbell rang.

She looked over and could see Elena through the glass. Their conversations had been cut short so many times before, there was a lot that was still unsaid. Bonnie walked over and opened the door, "Elena, I wasn't expecting you…"

"I know, but we were cut short the other day and I we've been so hit and miss lately…I wanted to talk to you."

Bonnie moved out of the way as Elena entered, "You haven't changed a thing…" she gasped looking around.

"It's only been a couple of days, I don't really think I will change anything. I'm going to Whitmore in a couple of weeks soo…"

"Elena, tell me about Stefan and Damon…what's the deal with them?"

"The deal?"

"They're vampires, Mystic Falls isn't exactly a beacon for vampires…so what's up with them? Do people in town know about them?" Bonnie asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't think anyone in town knows exactly what they are. Stefan is…he stays under the radar, you know. He doesn't feed on people, only animals", Elena rushed to say, "and he is kind and gentle…"

"You love him?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Elena beamed, "I do…at least, I think I do…"

"A vampire, Elena?"

"Bonnie, he's not bad…trust me, he's good…"

"There's no such thing as a good vampire, Elena."

"I know…I know…I remember what Grams told us, but he is. He's different," Elena shrugged.

"Hmm…and Damon?"

Bonnie noticed Elena's face change completely at the mere mention of Stefan's brother. It was the same reaction Elena gave her when Bonnie mentioned the drunk driver who ran her parents off the road all of those years ago, "Damon's not like Stefan," Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In what way…is he a typical vampire?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't talk to him Bonnie, stay away from him…he's the opposite of Stefan. He's…not to be trusted."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked up at her. She wasn't expecting Bonnie's question at all, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , why is _he_ not be trusted and Stefan is? They're brothers…they are vampires…what's the difference between them?"

"Damon's an asshole Bonnie, he only cares about himself and what he wants. He will lie and hurt anyone he has to in order to get what he wants. He will threaten everyone if it helps him get what he wants".

"Hmm…"

Elena grabbed Bonnie's wrist, "He hasn't approached you, has he?"

"No, I mean…we exchanged words once after we met at the Mystic Grille, but that's it…why?" Bonnie pried her wrist from Elena's grip.

"Be careful around him, that's all."

Bonnie felt as if Elena was still keeping something from her, but she would have to take her time finding out exactly what it is, "I got it…stay away from Damon. He's the bad vampire to Stefan's good vampire…I will stay away from him."

"Good, I know that you think all vampires are the same, but trust me—Stefan and Damon are not the same by any means."

"Ok, I trust you", Bonnie took Elena's hand stared directly into her eyes.

Elena smiled and then slowly removed her hand from Bonnie's, "Hey…tonight there's a bonfire in the woods, you want to come? It will be by the lake, a little summer bash before we all head to different cities for college."

"A bonfire, like the ones we used to have at the end of each summer?"

"Yes, you know Mystic Falls and what we consider fun. Getting drunk in the woods and watching people dance horribly".

Bonnie laughed, "I think I can handle something like that."

"Good, I will pick you up at about 7 and _maybe_ I can find you a little fling before we go to college," Elena winked.

"Elena, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment."

"Maybe not, but maybe you can find someone to just show you a good time before we leave".

"No promises…"

"Ok, just be ready at 7…wear your bikini, we may get in the water."

"Ok…will do…I think I can let loose tonight."

Elena grinned, "Ooh I can't wait!" she hugged Bonnie, "we haven't had a chance to have fun since you came back and I know that you miss Grams, but I think tonight may be just the thing to get you to have a few moments when you can let loose".

"I don't know if this town really wants me to let loose," Bonnie warned.

Elena touched Bonnie's arm, "Your father's not here Bon, you can have fun."

Bonnie smiled, "You're right…I can."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked towards the flames erupting from a large bonfire in the middle of the woods near the lake. He could hear the voices of the teenagers carrying through the trees and he could smell the alcohol and the marijuana wafting through the trees. No doubt these teenagers would drink and smoke themselves into stupors, giving him many opportunities to get lucky in more ways than one. He scanned the crowd and saw the usuals from the high school, he noticed the blond—Caroline Forbes. She panted after his brother for a few days when Stefan decided to indulge in the senior high school thing again and then she flirted with him for a couple of weeks. Damon took her up on her offer once and then she got clingy and weird. He never wanted to go down that road again. He focused on another girl, sitting with Elena's little brother and a couple of other emos. She was sharing a joint and chasing it down with beer. What an easy target, Damon smiled. He had just found his good time for the night.

"Bon…that's a cute top!" Elena's voice caught his ear. Damon stood behind a tree craning his neck to see where Elena's voice came from and then he saw her walking through the clearing with Bonnie next to her.

His eyes lasered focused on Bonnie, she had on a pair of shorts and they were covering bikini bottoms from what he could see and a crop top was haphazardly covering a bikini top. He was impressed as he looked at her caramel legs that had been wrapped around him not too many days before. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he wanted nothing more but to drag his tongue and his fangs across her neck. He moved behind the tree as he saw her glance over where he had been standing and then looked back at Elena. Stefan was following behind and scanning the crowd. It was almost as if his brother knew he was there.

"This is exactly what I remember the summer bonfires to be like," Bonnie looked around.

"For you ladies…" Tyler Lockwood came over with two red cups.

Elena took one and Bonnie took the other as she sniffed it, she couldn't smell the alcohol—but she was sure it was plenty.

"What is this Tyler?" Elena asked taking a sip and grimacing.

"A little concoction I made," he winked, "sorry Stefan, I guess I can find a beer for you or something."

"Quite alright," Stefan smiled tightly as Tyler shrugged walking away.

"Tension between the guys?" Bonnie whispered.

"Stefan kind of came and took over the football team, Tyler and Matt weren't the happiest about that," Elena whispered back.

"I see," Bonnie took a sip of her drink and looked around.

"Want to get in the water?" Elena asked stripping off her shorts.

"Maybe later…I will just hang around," Bonnie looked around.

"Ok…I will be right back," Elena smiled heading towards the water with Stefan.

"Bonnie, I didn't expect to see you here!" Caroline walked over with a drink in her hand.

"Why?"

"I thought you would be back in Washington that's all, tying up loose ends," Caroline shrugged.

"My dad decided to ship all of my things here. Lucky me, there's no reason to go back to Seattle. So I'm all ready to go to Whitmore and room with Elena."

Caroline's face changed somewhat, but she plastered a smile on anyway, "Oh…I had no idea."

"Yeah…" Bonnie mumbled as suddenly she heard a voice slightly above a whisper distract her from the trees… _Hi Bonnie_ , "excuse me, I…I have to go…" Bonnie drifted away from Caroline who was with her mouth dropped.

Bonnie heard his voice clear as day, but apparently Caroline didn't. How did he do that? She trudged towards the trees avoiding the drunken partygoers. She knew that she needed to leave this alone…leave him alone…but she was curious and it was very rare she was this curious about anyone.

She moved further away from the party and walked towards the group of trees and less people. She was so caught up into following the voice that she didn't notice the fog winding around her legs and her body, clouding the visibility around her.

"Damon?" she whispered as her heartbeat sped up and a smirk spread across her face. He was playing a game with her.

She heard his chuckle echoing through the air, "Playing games…"she teased before feeling two strong hands wrap around her arms and pushing her up against a tree. That's when she saw his stormy blue eyes looking down at her and his face wore a mischievous grin.

"Well Bonnie Bennett, we meet again." he smiled down at her.

"It almost seems like you're stalking me…" she countered.

"Why would I be stalking you?"

"I have no idea."

Damon looked at her for a few moments and then cocked his head to the side, touching the left side of her back for a moment where the bruise formed, "How's the back?"

"I'm healing and I've had worse," she touched her back and his hand fell on top of hers as she looked up into his eyes, "but you did help by the way by putting the ointment on it. I probably shouldn't have thrown you out like that…"

"Well you saved me that night."

"It was nothing."

"I've actually been thinking about you and your tattoo…"

The mention of her tattoo brought Bonnie back to reality and she pushed him gently away from her, but he quickly put her back against the tree, "I'm only curious, because it's kind of sexy…"

Bonnie smirked rolling her eyes, "Right."

"I've been trying to get the crazy witch who killed a vampire on my behalf out of my mind for awhile now, but something is stopping me."

"I'm sure you've had plenty before me and plenty after me, so you don't need to waste your time gassing my head up for me to believe that I am anything more than a one night stand for you and for the record, you are the same to me."

Damon smiled at her as he reached for her hand and moved it towards his crotch, her eyes widened at the definite bulge that she felt. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Do you still think that this is about gassing your head up?"

Bonnie was definitely caught off guard with his forwardness and she was definitely turned on. She looked up at him and his eyes were glued to her face, moments drifted by and his lips met hers. Bonnie was a little surprised by the kiss, but something about it and the taste of him stopped all rational thought flowing towards Bonnie's brain. She felt his hands trailing down her body and towards her waist and she wasn't sure when it happened, but her shorts along the way became unbuckled and his fingers were working their way to her center.

"Damon…", she whispered wrapping her arm around his neck pulling her closer to her as his fingers explored and she moaned in pleasure.

"I guess I found your weakness…", he whispered in her ear.

His lips graced her neck as she closed her eyes.

Bonnie's hands went for his belt buckle, but her concentration was shattered when a loud piercing scream cut through their interlude.

"Vicki!" Matt's voice could be heard.

Bonnie tore her body from Damon's within seconds and she pulled her shorts up as she headed towards the bonfire with Damon following after her. Bonnie's mind had switched to Bennett mode as she made her way back to the clearing where the party was being held. Her body was still tingling all over and she was sure that she had been seconds from exploding with Damon…but that had to be pushed to the side.

"Bonnie…wait…" Damon called after her.

Bonnie caught sight of Elena looking around frantically, "What happened?" she asked grabbing Elena's arm.

"Vicki…Matt's sister, she was attacked by something in the woods! Stefan went to go look for it", Elena panicked and then focused on Damon for a few moments standing next to Bonnie.

"Where did he go?" Bonnie asked making Elena focus.

"That way…" Elena pointed towards the trees.

"I will go look for him," Bonnie rushed towards the trees with Damon and Elena following behind.

Bonnie wasn't sure what happened to Vicki, but a part of her believed that the _something_ that attacked Vicki wasn't an animal. Bonnie walked through the trees looking for Stefan. As she walked, Bonnie grabbed a tree branch and transferred it into a stake. She had to be ready for whatever jumped out at her. The silence was deafening as she moved through the trees clutching her makeshift stake. She heard a tree branch break and she whipped around to see something coming towards her quickly. She positioned herself in place to attack, but she was a little too late to hear another sound of another footstep behind her before she felt a crushing blow to the back of head and everything went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's eyes shot open and she looked around her surroundings. She was now inside a bedroom, a rather large bedroom and in a rather large bed. She was still dressed, but her head hurt like hell. She sat up and immediately gripped her head, "Where am I?" she whispered as she scooted towards the edge of the bed.

"You…are in my bedroom, Bonnie B," Damon's voice came from a door on the opposite side of the room. He was dressed in a towel which hung very low on his waist.

Bonnie looked down and she was fully dressed.

"You took a pretty bad hit to the back of the head out there and I would have given you some of my blood, but you don't like that kind of stuff…so I brought you here so that some animal didn't make dinner out of you", he replied handing her an icepack, "and if you want to get rid of that headache you have, I can definitely give you some blood."

Bonnie took the icepack and held it up to the back of her head haphazardly.

Damon sighed and took the icepack from her and held it in place as she looked at him, "Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome," he matched her gaze with a smirk.

 **Soo this is just the beginning of common ground with Bonnie and Damon, they obviously have a physical attraction but what about the rest?**

 **Who exactly attacked Vicki, was it one of Bonnie's vampires on her list or someone else flying under the radar.**

 **All will be answered…please, please, please show me your love/like for this fic and this chapter. I appreciate the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday to Ian!**

 **Thank you for your support everyone! I appreciate your kindness and and you taking the time to journey with me into my crazy mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Bonnie you took a pretty bad hit…maybe I should give you some of my blood to heal you," Damon held the icepack up to the back of Bonnie's head. He studied her for a few moments, her eyes looked fine—but he was still concerned.

"I don't drink vampire's blood," she protested.

"Yes…yes…unless they make you orgasm first," Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie's mouth dropped as she stood up quickly from the bed immediately feeling woozy. She shifted on her feet for a few moments until she felt Damon's arms around her, forcing her to sit back down on the bed. "Drink some of my blood Bonnie and then you can stomp away from me properly," Damon bit into his wrist as his crimson blood raised to the surface of the puncture wounds, "I'll let you in on a secret, I gave you some when I found you because I wanted to make sure you didn't die…"

Bonnie glared at him and then looked down at the blood pooling. She never drank vampire blood outside of those moments when she was trying to climax. That was part of the rules that she made for herself. She knew that drinking blood from a vampire slowly bonded you with that vampire if the drinking continued and she wasn't interested in that, especially not with Damon. She licked her lips as she stared down at the blood.

"You only have a few moments to think about," Damon teased her.

"Bonnie!" Elena flew into the room immediately grabbing Bonnie into a hug. Damon's skin began to heal as Elena kneeled down checking out Bonnie, "what happened to you, I called you…I went to Grams' house…are you ok?"

"Someone hit me on the back of the head when I went after the person who attacked Vicki and when I was looking for Stefan…"

"Someone hit you…who?" Elena asked looking over at Damon.

"I didn't see them…", Bonnie mumbled and then she focused on Elena, "did you find Stefan?"

Elena's eyes shifted, "I found him, he was in bad shape…I gave him some of my blood…"

"You did what?" Damon's voice rose as he looked over at Elena.

After Bonnie took off, Damon went after her. He lost sight of her, but when he heard her cry out, he rushed to her—she was lying on the ground and he gave her just a small amount of his blood to make sure she wouldn't need to go to the hospital. He went straight to the boarding house and never once stopped to wonder where Elena and Stefan were.

"I gave Stefan some of my blood, he was hurt…he's ok now though. He went out to hunt…"

"You gave Stefan some of your blood?" Damon clarified standing up from the bed.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Elena asked confused.

Damon slipped on his t-shirt, "I have to go find my brother…I will be back,"Damon looked over at Bonnie before rushing out of the room.

Bonnie looked at Elena, who matched her gaze, "Bonnie, what were you doing here with Damon, especially with him being half naked?"

"I told you, someone knocked me in the head and he must've found me. He was in the shower when I woke up, I don't know…Damon is weird. What was that about with him rushing out of the room?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…I don't understand why Damon would take off like that. I just gave Stefan some blood, it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What _exactly_ is your relationship with the Salvatore brothers, did you..." Bonnie tilted her head to the side, "with both of them?"

Elena's eyes bugged out, "What…no!" she gasped, "absolutely not, I would never…I've only been with Stefan and I _only_ want to be with Stefan. I don't want anything to do with Damon, he's not good Bonnie."

"Maybe, but he found me tonight and brought me here, so he can't be all bad…"

"He probably has an ulterior motive, he always does," Elena replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon had no idea why he was doing this. His brother was his least favorite person on earth, but he felt compelled to find him. He drove along the road leading away from the boarding house and noticed a car on the side of the road with the lights on, but no one around it. It was telling, especially the fact that it was still running. Damon parked his car behind the deserted one and looked around. He could hear a scream in the distance and he took off running. He could smell the blood as he made his way closer to the sound of the screaming, which had stopped by the sound of skin ripping echoed through the air. Damon reached the clearing and found Stefan standing over the dismembered body. His hands were covered in blood and the body parts were strewn all around. His eyes were bloodshot and his fangs were dripping with blood.

"Well Brother, what have you done?" Damon looked around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What has Damon done exactly?" Bonnie followed Elena out of Damon's room and down to the living room.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked turning to face Bonnie.

"I _mean_ , you obviously have an opinion on Damon, but you haven't given me any examples as to why you feel the way you do." Bonnie wasn't sure exactly why she felt the need to press Elena on this issue, but something wasn't right between Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

"Bonnie, is something going on between you and Damon?" Elena moved closer to her with narrowed eyes, "I mean, it's like you don't believe me when I say that Damon is bad news."

"He saved me tonight, so that's what's going on at the moment. But I want to know what happened before I got here to make you hate Damon or whatever it is you two have going on. You say he's not a good vampire, whatever that means…but apparently there's a line in the sand with you and him, so what happened?" Bonnie folding her arms. Her heart was pounding because she could feel that Elena was holding something back from her.

Elena sighed, "He killed one of our teachers in school. He got angry at Stefan, wanted to prove some obnoxious point and he ripped his throat out Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked in disbelief, "He killed one of your teachers?"

"Yes and he threatened to turn me into a vampire, if Stefan didn't cooperate with him."

"What did he want Stefan to do?" Bonnie asked.

Elena opened her mouth, but the door to the boarding house opened and Damon walked in with Stefan. Bonnie studied Stefan, she could see the traces of blood around his mouth and something about him didn't look the same, "Stefan!" Elena rushed over to him, "what happened…are you ok?" she studied his face.

"Elena…" Stefan breathed out as he placed his hands on Elena's cheeks looking into her eyes.

"Brother, perhaps you should go to the kitchen and have some of your deer blood," Damon raised an eyebrow.

Stefan walked away from Elena and headed towards the kitchen. She looked over at Damon before following Stefan towards the kitchen.

"What in the hell was that?" Bonnie asked.

"My brother had a rough night," Damon walked over to the drink cart and poured a shot of bourbon.

"What is going on…there are some secrets here," Bonnie looked around.

"You have noooo idea," Damon mumbled.

"Then how about you tell me some of them because for some reason, I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's _really_ going on here," Bonnie folded her arms.

Damon took his shot and turned to Bonnie, "How's your head?"

"It's pounding."

"Drink some of my blood," he stated biting into his wrist and holding it in front of Bonnie's mouth.

She looked at it. One time wouldn't hurt. She placed her lips on his wrist and began to suck. Damon looked over at her and the way she closed her eyes while sucking on his wrist made him want to grab her and rip her clothes off right in the middle of the living room.

"Much better," she mumbled moving her lips away from his wrist, "so I spoke with Elena…"

"Did you now?"

"And she told me that you threatened to turn her into a vampire and to make a point to Stefan, you killed one of her teachers…so it seems as though, you are like every other vampire that I have ever come in contact with and because of that, I want you to stay the hell away from me. I don't know what game you could possibly be playing here, but stay away from me," Bonnie warned him staring him down.

Damon looked at her for a few moments and then smirked, "I bet you want to storm out now, but I guess you realize you have no way of getting home…do you?" Damon said in almost a teasing manner.

"You're an asshole!" Bonnie shrieked.

"As you found out tonight, that's _exactly_ what I am. Look, I will give you a ride home and you can feel free to give me the silent treatment."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes into slits. She had half a mind to set him on fire, but she needed to conserve her energy. She needed to find out who attacked her and Vicki Donovan at the bonfire, because it definitely wasn't the same person and most of all Damon wasn't worth the flick of the wrist.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon turned up the radio as he drove towards Bonnie's house. There was definitely silent treatment during the entire ride. Bonnie kept her arms folded and stared straight ahead. He could see her jaw clenching and unclenching as he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine, "Look, ok…I'm an asshole Bonnie. I don't care about many people and I show that frequently, but I went after you in the woods tonight because I wanted to make sure you were ok. You saved me before and I had to return the favor."

"Why were you going to turn Elena?" Bonnie turned to him.

Damon turned to meet Bonnie's gaze, "Because I wanted Stefan to do something and he wouldn't."

"What did you want him to do so badly that you were willing to turn Elena. He would have hated you…"

Damon chuckled, "I don't care about my brother hating me, Bonnie."

"Sure you don't, that's why you tore out of the boarding house to track him down when Elena told you that she fed him her blood".

Damon's mouth snapped shut.

"And what was up with that anyway? So what she gave him some blood to heal him. Big deal. Vampires drink blood all the time."

"My brother has a slight problem and let's just say that Elena giving him her blood could have led to issues…"

"Issues? Is Elena in trouble being with him?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"No, I will handle it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "So whatever you wanted Stefan to do, did he do it?"

Damon looked over at Bonnie. If he told her the truth, she would set him on fire, no question about it and a part of him believed he deserved it, but he liked her and he didn't want it to be the end of them, "No, he didn't."

"Then why did you take back your threat?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked over at Bonnie meeting those emerald eyes of hers, "I got distracted," he remarked casually.

She snorted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bonnie ran through the trees. She could feel the tree branches slicing into her body as she ran away from the figure chasing after her. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she ran for what seemed like her life. The footsteps of the person chasing her got closer and closer and Bonnie felt as if she wasn't moving fast enough. Finally, she reached a clearing and felt two hands push her to the ground. She turned around looking for a stake, a tree branch…anything to help her and found herself being flipped over onto her back by someone strong. She came face to face with familiar brown eyes and a face she recognized._

" _Elena?" she whispered._

 _Elena opened her mouth to reveal fangs and within seconds they were sinking into Bonnie's neck as she screamed._

Bonnie sat up in the middle of her bed, jumped out and rushed into the bathroom. She checked out her neck and noticed an absence of puncture wounds. Her nightmare felt so real. Her hands were shaking as she tried to gather her nerves. Elena was a vampire and she was chasing her. That nightmare had to be a result of what she found out earlier that night from Elena about what Damon threatened to do. She gripped onto the sink and looked in the mirror, before running her hands through her hair, "Let it go, Bonnie," she whispered, but a part of her was shaken to the core.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the boarding house to Elena walking down the stairs. After dropping off Bonnie, he had no interest in going home. He would let Elena handle the mess that she created. Stefan went through his little cycle and it would be a day or two before there would be any more incidents.

As soon as her eyes met his, Elena immediately lit into him, "Did you attack Bonnie tonight?"

Damon backed up in complete surprise, "What?"

"I searched all over for her and when I _do_ find her, she's here with you and she's been hurt."

"I didn't do anything to Bonnie, I found her in the woods hit in the back of the head and unconscious…I brought her back here to make sure that nothing else happened to her. You tell me, after you gave my brother your blood…did you keep an eye on him until you got back here?"

"What…yes, why?"

"Because Elena, my brother has a problem…did he tell you?"

"Yes, he doesn't drink human blood because it affects him differently, but he has it under control…"

Damon snickered, "Is that what he told you?"

"Damon, I trust Stefan."

"Good idea," Damon winked, "but some advice, if you don't want Bonnie to find out about how _you_ involved Sheila Bennett in our little game, then I suggest you back off giving Bonnie history lessons on what happened before she showed up."

Elena's eyes widened, "You and Bonnie, you have something going on with her…don't you?"

"That is none of your concern, just know that if I tell her what you did…it will blow up your already fragile friendship and I know you wouldn't want that," Damon stated picking up his glass and brushing past her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie found herself walking the halls of Mystic Falls General Hospital. Her nightmare had knocked her through a loop. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she would file it away for later. She wasn't necessarily a seer, but there were times when her nightmares or dreams meant something in real life. Elena wasn't a vampire, so she had to believe that her nightmare was just that—a nightmare.

After the previous night, she had to turn her attention to finding out who attacked Vicki. It had to be one of the vampires on her list and maybe speaking with Vicki could help her figure it out. Bonnie walked towards Vicki's room carrying a bouquet of flowers. She could hear Matt talking to Vicki from the hallway, so when she knocked on the door—Matt and Vicki looked at her in surprise.

"Bonnie?" Matt asked standing up and walking over, "hi…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come by and see Vicki, I was at the bonfire last night and I heard about what happened…I just wanted to stop by, see how she's doing…"

Matt looked a little confused, "Um…she's ok…"

"Yes, I'm ok and I can speak for myself, Bonnie what are you doing here?"

"Well someone knocked me out last night during the bonfire, I thought there was a possibility that it was the same person who attacked you…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Donovan…can we speak for a moment regarding the insurance card that you provided?" one of the nurses stepped into the room for a moment.

"Sure…umm…I'll be right back Vic," Matt left the hospital room leaving Bonnie with Vicki.

"So you said someone attacked you last night too?" Vicki asked watching as Bonnie moved closer to her.

"Yes, I was running through the woods when everyone began running and I don't know what happened—I just felt something…"

"Well I don't remember much…I think I should, but I don't."

Bonnie reached down and took Vicki's hand, "Sometimes, we have a way of blocking out traumatic events…"

Vicki nodded slowly. Bonnie felt a jolt of emotions and then she saw a vision.

 _She could see through Vicki's eyes in the woods and she was walking…stumbling away from the crowd. She eventually tripped over something. "Let me help you…", a deep voice stated holding out their hand._

 _She reaches for the hand and is helped off of the ground._

" _Thank you," she answered._

" _No…it was all my pleasure," the man stated before revealing his fangs and ripping into her skin._

 _She screamed as he hung onto her tightly._

" _Vicki!" Stefan's voice came from behind them._

" _Well…well…well…", another voice that sounded oddly familiar drifted through the air as her eyes began to close, but not before Stefan's voice broke through…"Katherine?" he stated before she fell to the ground and closed her eyes._

Bonnie let Vicki go, "What was that!" Vicki asked panicked.

"I…I have to go," Bonnie gathered her bag and rushed out of the hospital room. Bonnie's mind raced as she rushed out of the hospital towards her car. Stefan found Vicki, but he also found someone else. _Katherine_. He recognized another vampire who was there with the one who attacked Vicki and Katherine was more than likely the one that knocked Bonnie unconscious. Stefan knew her…so Stefan was who she needed to talk to. But there was just one thing…Katherine's voice…it sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it exactly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan opened his eyes to Damon holding a cup of blood under his nose, "Well Brother, you really stepped into it…your girlfriend left to get a change of clothes, but she will be _right_ back much to my annoyance…so drink," Damon ordered.

Stefan took the mug, "Is it animal blood?"

"I don't need you running around ripping poor women apart here…so yes, its deer…a doe to be more specific," Damon smirked.

"Thanks," Stefan took the mug and drank down the blood as Damon stared at him, "what?"

"Can you control it?"

"What?"

"Can you control it and you know exactly what I am talking about, the fact that you ripped that girl apart last night because you had a taste of human blood…"

"I can handle it," Stefan sipped, "last night…I lost control, but it won't happen again. It _can't_ happen again."

"Oh because that one time you lose control, you may actually turn your little ripper problem onto Elena and she may be one of your victims."

"I would never do that to Elena."

"Of course, because your love is perfect," Damon snorted.

"You know what Damon, if you'd ever…" Stefan began but was silenced by a knock on the door downstairs.

"Maybe that's Elena…she can take care of you for the rest of the day," Damon left the room with Stefan following behind him.

As he made his way down the stairs, Damon noticed Bonnie standing on the doorstep. This was unexpected. After their discussion last night, he was sure that he wouldn't see her for awhile. He opened the door and leaned in the doorway, "Miss Bennett, nice to see you again."

"I'm here to see Stefan, can I come in?"

"Stefan? Should I be jealous?"

Bonnie scoffed. Damon was so annoying, but he had a way of looking damn right sexy when he was being an annoying jackass and she had to ignore that part, "Stefan…" Bonnie looked around Damon, "can we talk?"

Stefan nodded as he gestured towards the living room. Damon began to follow, but Bonnie turned to him, "I want to talk to Stefan, _without_ an audience."

Damon smiled, "I will just listen from outside the door."

"Of course…" Bonnie gave him a look before closing the living room French doors and apparently putting up a muffling spell, because Damon couldn't hear a thing.

"Damn witch," he mumbled.

Stefan watched as Bonnie looked around the living room of the boarding house. He realized that this was the first time that he'd spent one on one time with Bonnie and he was slightly intrigued. The gnawing bloodlust was starting to subside, but it was still there—humming below the surface of his chest and Bonnie looked like her blood would taste amazing. He looked at her neck and admired it. She was a witch; her blood would probably leave him sated for awhile. All he needed was a drop of it and he would be fine.

"So how old are you exactly?" Bonnie asked looking at some of the pictures around the room.

"Over 200 years or so…give or take…" Stefan watched her like a predator as she moved around the room.

"Uh, huh," Bonnie nodded.

"How long have you known about vampires?"

She turned to him, "Since I was 8 years old."

"8 huh? How exactly did that happen?"

Bonnie turned to Stefan and shook her head, "We don't know each other that well for you to get that information out of me."

"Fair enough."

"You knew my grandmother?"

"I did."

"Did she like you?"

Stefan shook his head, "Your grandmother tolerated me moreso than liked me."

"Sounds about right…are you ok?" Bonnie moved closer to him, "you don't look well…"

"I had a rough night last night," Stefan breathed out.

"Yes, you were staked right, in your stomach…Elena gave you some of her blood."

Stefan nodded slowly, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Well it's a good thing she was there to help."

"Umm…yeah…" he cleared his throat feeling the temperature in the room increase.

"I saw Vicki this morning."

"Did you, she's ok, right?"

"She is. I went to see her to maybe figure out who attacked her and who knocked me unconscious."

"I see…and did she remember anything?"

Bonnie gave him a look, "She didn't, but I helped her remember some things. Such as the fact, that you were there. You saw who attacked her…"

"It was dark…"

"Yes, it was dark but not dark enough that you didn't recognize someone who was there…I believe you called her Katherine."

Stefan's eyes darkened as he looked at Bonnie, "What are you talking about?"

"No need to pretend, I saw you when you noticed her. You recognized this Katherine person and that's when she staked you."

"Bonnie, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about…I didn't see anyone in the woods last night," he walked away from her.

"Stefan, I know what I saw and I know that we haven't exactly been around each other long, but I trust my spells and I trust what I see and I heard you when you called out to Katherine…now who is she?" Bonnie moved closer to him, "because whomever she is, she had something to do with what happened to Vicki last night."

"Bonnie, I know that you've been through a lot since you returned to Mystic Falls…the death of Sheila…your attack last night, I understand. However, I did not see anyone named Katherine last night".

Bonnie looked around the room. She didn't believe a word Stefan said, but she figured he wouldn't come clean to her, "How about I ask Elena if she's ever heard the name?"

Stefan turned to face Bonnie as he moved to stand closer to her, "You don't want to do that."

"Stefan, I just want to know who attacked me and Vicki last night, that's all. I don't understand why this Katherine person is such a secret."

"Bonnie, that is a Pandora's box you don't want to open," he warned her.

"The fact that you are lying to me, tells me that it is _exactly_ something I want to open," Bonnie challenged him.

"Bonnie, you should go…" Stefan walked away from her.

"Stefan, is something wrong?" Bonnie moved closer.

Stefan gripped onto the chair, "Bonnie, you need to leave…you need to get out."

Confusion spread across Bonnie's face. Stefan appeared to be a different person at that moment, "Stefan…"

He turned to her and within a blink of an eye, he was in front of her displaying his vampire visage. Her eyes widened as lunged for her and plunged his fangs into her neck. She screamed using all of her power to push him away and into the bookcase. He stood up and she didn't recognize him at all, "Stefan stop!" she yelled as she narrowed her eyes and he grabbed the sides of his head as the doors to the living room burst open and Damon rushed inside to see Stefan gripping his head and Bonnie standing in the middle of the floor focusing solely on him.

Damon looked over at her seeing the blood flowing from the wounds on her neck.

"Stop…please…stop it!" Stefan pleaded as he gripped his head.

Bonnie didn't let up as she tried her best to make his head explode. He had bit her and she wasn't in the mood to be forgiving or stop herself from causing him immeasurable pain.

"Bonnie, stop…" Damon stood in front of breaking her gaze from Stefan on the floor.

"He bit me," she stated.

"I know and I will handle it, trust me…stop…" Damon stated quietly.

Bonnie relaxed as she lessened the pain to Stefan's head. Damon turned and walked over to Stefan, "Sorry Brother, but looks like you need a time-out," he stated before twisted Stefan's neck sending him crashing to the floor.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the floor holding her neck and glared up at Damon, "You tell me what the hell is wrong with him and you tell me now!" she demanded.

 **Well some things happened…please show your love/like for this chapter. It's my Birthday tomorrow, reviews would be a great present!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your Birthday Wishes. I appreciate you still supporting me, reviewing and just being all around encouraging! With the state of Bamon and TVD, it helps to know that people are still interested in reading these stories. Thank you again.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie kept her distance as she watched Damon drag Stefan down to the cellar and chain him up in some kind of dungeon. She felt like she had just stepped into some kind of bizarre nightmare. She didn't know Stefan well, but it almost appeared that he was in a bloodlust and he attacked her as a result of that. Stefan wasn't on her list, but he needed to be. He was clearly uncontrollable.

Damon locked the door and stared at Bonnie's neck where blood trickled out of her wounds, "You want something for that?"

"I want to kill your brother," she stated looking through the bars.

"Yeah, don't hear that often about Saint Stefan," Damon smirked, "but give him a few days, he will be back to normal and he will beat himself up for what he did to you."

"What exactly was that about with him?" Bonnie asked as she and Damon walked up the stairs.

"My brother…well…Elena kind of made Stefan relapse, my brother only drinks animal blood for a reason. It's not necessarily because he's a warm and cuddly vampire," Damon explained and then frowned, "can you please take some blood and heal that, you're teasing me here."

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't want any blood from you…"

"Bonnie…what's a little blood between former lovers," Damon winked.

"We're not that at all…put it in a cup, I refuse to drink from you…"

Damon rolled his eyes, before biting into his wrist and taking a cup from cabinet allowing his blood to drip inside of it. He handed it to Bonnie without another word and she sipped. He watched as her skin threaded back together on her neck. He took pleasure in snapping Stefan's neck after he bit Bonnie.

"So Stefan's drinks animal blood because…"

Damon took a few moments to answer. It _was_ a family secret about Stefan that wasn't shared often or at all, but Bonnie wasn't exactly someone who would accept _any_ answer, "He sometimes can't stop if he gets a taste of human blood and it can turn really ugly…"

"How ugly?" Bonnie inquired.

"Body parts being ripped from your torso ugly."

Bonnie gasped and whispered, "He's a Ripper?"

Rippers were almost mythical. Rudy told Bonnie about them, but he told her that they were extremely rare and if she were to come across one, that she had to show no mercy. They were the worst of the worst when it came to vampires. Not only would they drain their victims, they would rip them into pieces. If she hadn't been able to defend herself—would Stefan have ripped her apart? What about Elena?

"At times. Stefan has unbelievable self control, but he ran into a problem last night and Elena's blood kind of knocked him off kilter…he will be fine in a few days," Damon shrugged as if they were discussing Stefan having a hangover.

"In a few days, so it's no big deal that he tried to attack me and probably would have ripped me apart in your living room!" Bonnie pointed towards the hallway.

"You're a witch, you defended yourself and I broke his neck, doesn't that get me points?" Damon batted his eyelashes at her.

Bonnie's eyes bugged out.

"Trust me, I know my brother. I know what needs to happen, I will keep him down there for a few days and he will be back to normal. The good and self sacrificing Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"What were you two talking about anyway, did you go and give him some of your blood too?"

"Hell no," Bonnie snapped, "I was asking him something about last night."

"What?"

Bonnie paused. She wasn't interested in getting in any deeper with Damon, but maybe he knew something about the woman that Stefan recognized the night before and could give some insight into who she was and why she would knock Bonnie out for virtually no reason.

"Vicki remembered something and I wanted to get his take on it, that's all."

"What?"

Bonnie opened her mouth as her cell phone began to ring, she looked down to Rudy's face fill the screen, "I have to take this."

Damon shrugged as she answered the call, "Hi Daddy," she moved away from Damon, who snorted in the background.

"Bonnie, I heard there was an attack last night at some party and I heard you were there as well."

Bonnie glanced over at Damon and moved out of the kitchen, "I was there."

"Do you know who was behind it?"

"I identified one, but it was more than one…"

"I see…I'm sure you know that we have to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"I'm working on it."

"Send me the name of the vampire that you do have and I will do my research here. You need to take them out as soon as possible, now that they have attacked someone—they will think its open season."

"I understand."

"You are doing a good job Bonnie, but I need you to stay focused…are you focused?"

"I am."

"Text me the name, I will get you a location."

"Ok," Bonnie ended the call and headed back into the kitchen, "I need to go…"

"What were you going to tell me?"

"It can wait, when do you think that Stefan will back to his regular self?"

"Are you sure that I don't have any information to help you?" Damon raised an eyebrow wiggling it at her.

"I don't think so."

Damon reached over, taking her wrist and pulled her closer to him, "I'm sorry about Stefan, I probably would have warned you if you didn't shut me out of the living room…"

"Well I was told that Stefan is the good brother..."

"That's apparently a relative term."

"Apparently," Bonnie agreed.

"So…" he looked down at her, "you don't want me to stay the _hell_ away from you anymore?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it's best if you do…"

"And why is that?"

"Because whatever is going on between us and around us is bad and I don't think that it will end well," Bonnie confessed, "there are too many things going on here and whatever we would have could end very badly."

"But sometimes bad things can feel very, very, very good in the long run," Damon pressed his body closer to hers up against the cabinets.

"Yeah, I don't think that's true…" Bonnie began to pull away.

"You were in that Camaro, did you not have a good time?" Damon teased her.

"Damon…I should go. Take care of your brother, make sure he stays down there," Bonnie started to move away from him.

"Bonnie…Damon…what's going on?" Elena asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Bonnie immediately moved further away from Damon and cast her eyes down. She wasn't ready to explain to Elena _exactly_ what was going on between her and Damon because…who even knew what was going on between them?

"Stefan attacked your best friend today…you still love him?" Damon spoke up as Bonnie's mouth dropped.

Elena looked at Bonnie, "Oh my god, Bonnie…are you ok?" she rushed over and brought Bonnie into a hug and then studied her neck.

"I'm fine, I was able to stop him. But Elena, something is wrong with him."

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"Downstairs, where he's staying until he gets himself under control," Damon narrowed his eyes, "and I mean that, stay away Elena and I also think until he gets it together—you shouldn't come over anymore."

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Elena eyes turned into slits as she walked closer to Damon, "you would love for me to stay away from Stefan because if _you_ can't be happy, no one can!"

Damon glanced over at Bonnie, who was definitely listening and watching intently and then back at Elena, "Your boyfriend attacked your best friend, ripped into her throat and tried to drink her dry and you want to accuse me of keeping you away because I'm supposedly lonely…Elena, stay out of this house until Stefan is able to control his bloodlust and if you don't…I won't be here to stop him from ripping you apart," Damon threatened in such a way that sent a visible shiver down Elena's spine.

"How long will he be like this?" Elena asked backing down slightly.

"A couple of days."

Elena's eyes filled with tears, "Ok…fine…ok…I will stay away until Stefan is under control."

"Good."

"Bonnie," Elena turned to her, "we should go. Let's get out of here."

"Actually, I want to talk to Damon alone for a few minutes," Bonnie turned to Damon much to his surprise.

"What? About what?" Elena asked in disbelief, "Bonnie…"

"Just a little conversation about what happened earlier, that's all. I will come to your place after I'm done here…I promise," Bonnie noticed Elena's hesitance.

Elena looked from Bonnie to Damon, "If I wasn't sure that you could set him on fire, I wouldn't leave—but I know you can defend yourself," Elena snatched up her purse and stomped out of the kitchen.

Damon whistled, "She's testy."

"What did Elena mean by if you're not happy, no one else can be and you mentioning that you're lonely…what was all of that about?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena being a bitch."

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't think so. You guys have all been hinting around at something and no one ever comes out and says it. So what you wanted Stefan to do for you, did it have something to do with a woman?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Bonnie asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"No...well…not exactly…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm a vampire and I was in a relationship a long time ago, there was a spell and we were separated. Turns out…we were separated because _she_ wanted to be, not because of any spell," Damon confessed.

"Hmm…so that night in the Camaro was a way of helping you get over being dumped?" Bonnie nodded. She felt weird about even uttering the statement. On one hand, she shouldn't care. What happened with Damon was a fluke, a moment of weakness never to be revisited again. Then there was the other hand, which if she was being honest, she hadn't stopped thinking about the moment in the car or the moment when he massaged her back or the moment when he held that ice bag up to her head and stared at soo intently *with those eyes that should be illegal) that it made her uncomfortable.

"No, it wasn't about that. I saw an attractive young woman and acted on that attraction," he closed space between them, "and for the record, Elena was just angry that she can't rush downstairs and whisper sweet nothings to Stefan to bring him back from the brink of evilness."

"What happened with all of you?" Bonnie stared up into Damon's eyes, "what are you all hiding. There has to be more to this than Stefan not helping you get the girl that you wanted…"

Damon looked down at Bonnie. She was truly a smart, beautiful and strong young woman and since she was smart…she would figure it all out eventually. Even though he didn't have a direct hand in what happened, she more than likely wouldn't care and she would make sure that he paid for his part in it, "He got something that I needed and there were… _consequences_."

"Hmmmm."

"But its all in the past, I'm helping the poor idiot now and all of that can be put behind us."

"I guess…"

"But I am grateful for your interest in my life," Damon smirked at her.

"I'm not interested."

Damon reached down and took Bonnie's hand lacing his fingers through hers, "You just wanted to know if I was using you as a rebound chick."

Bonnie felt electricity surge through her body as Damon gazed down at her, "No, that wasn't why I asked. I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be some jealous vampire coming after me because her boyfriend couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I would have to inform her that I never want him to touch me again."

"Never…"

"Nev-ver," Bonnie repeated matching his gaze.

Damon smiled before removing his hand from Bonnie's and placing his hands on her cheeks, "Don't you dare…" she warned him.

"Don't I dare what?" Damon grinned at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Why don't you stop me," Damon whispered before placing his lips on Bonnie's.

"I need to go see Elena..." Bonnie breathed out as he began kissing her on the neck.

"Uh, huh…then what's stopping you?" he whispered in between kisses and his hands slowly working under Bonnie's shirt.

As she felt his hands softly squeeze one of her mounds, Bonnie heard herself moan in a way that she didn't expect and that's when she backed up, "We can't do this…" she breathed out.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Because the fact that your brother took a bite out of me, you snapping his neck and locking him up shouldn't make us horny…"

"Seems like perfect foreplay for me."

"I'm leaving," Bonnie let go and headed towards the living room picking up her bag.

"You know Bonnie, not many women would leave me behind at a moment like this," Damon folded his arms watching her.

"Well Damon, believe it or not…it's very easy," Bonnie winked as she headed out of the house.

Damon watched her as she walked over to her car and slid inside, "Bonnie Bennett, you have no idea what you just started."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie tried to erase the feeling of Damon kissing her and his hands touching her out of her mind, but she couldn't. He had awakened something inside of her. She had flirted with having a vampire in her life, but Damon was slowly worming his way into her life in a way that all the others never had. It unnerved her and made her want to run as far away from him possible, but she couldn't. She promised her father that she would handle the vampires in Mystic Falls that were causing trouble. Her father never told her how he selected the vampires that she went after, but she had to believe there was a reason for it. She only did what she was told, it had been that way since she was 8 years old and hadn't changed. Then she wondered why the Salvatores weren't on the list—perhaps they weren't known to be vampires?

Bonnie parked her car in the Gilbert driveway and looked up at the house. Elena's house sometimes was a refuge for her when she was younger. When her training with her Grams got too intense, she would retreat here to be a regular child and later teenager. There was no magic in this house and that made Bonnie feel like she was normal.

"Bonnie…hey…didn't know you were coming over?" Jeremy appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah…I…umm…I need to see Elena," Bonnie walked up the stairs, "is she home?"

"Yeah, she came home, went up to her room and slammed the door…"

"Well I better go up there then," Bonnie brushed past him and headed up the stairs.

She could hear Elena pacing the steps around her room, before she knocked, "Elena, it's Bonnie."

Elena opened the door and stepped out of the way as Bonnie stepped inside. Elena immediately closed the door behind her, "Can you make sure no one can hear us?" Elena whispered.

Bonnie nodded as she quickly whispered a spell and then nodded.

"I'm sorry about Stefan, I really am…he's not like that…" Elena ran her hands through her hair, "what happened, you were just talking and he bit you?"

"Pretty much."

Elena shook her head, "Everything is such a mess!"

"But why, Elena…what is going on?"

Elena looked at her with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Elena, we used to be so close. We used to tell each other everything, even we when we were thousands of miles apart from each other and ever since I came back for Grams' funeral, I've never felt further from you…" Bonnie moved closer to Elena taking her hand, "we are best friends, sisters…tell me what's going on."

Elena shook her head and whispered, "You would hate me."

Bonnie's eyes widened as a lump formed in her throat, "Why would I hate you Elena?"

Elena closed her mouth, "Bonnie, just know that I love you and I am trying my best to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I know that, did Stefan do something to Grams…" Bonnie asked almost feeling sick asking the question, "was…was it not a heart attack?"

"No, he wouldn't harm Sheila," Elena protested.

"But Honey, you don't really know Stefan…"

"I _do_ know him, Damon is the one…"

"Elena, Damon didn't bite me today…Stefan did!" Bonnie exploded, "you keep telling me that Stefan is this great vampire and that he's not like all the rest, but I haven't seen anything to the contrary. Damon has been the one to help me when I needed it, not Stefan…so I don't know why you keep coming after him or trying to convince me that he's not like Stefan."

Elena's mouth slammed shut.

"I know that you love Stefan and apparently there's no love for Damon, but I still don't understand your dislike for him," Bonnie stated quietly and then a sickening feeling came over her, "Elena, did Damon kill my Grams?"

Elena shook her head, "No, he didn't kill Sheila…I would have told you, if he had."

Bonnie felt a sense of relief…a small sense…there was still something not right about any of this, "I just love you Bon and I don't want this to hurt us," Elena hugged her.

Bonnie held onto Elena tightly, "Neither do I, but I need you to be honest with me."

Elena nodded as she held onto Bonnie, "I know Bon and I am…I am being honest with you," she whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched Stefan sitting in the cellar floor. "How long are you just going to watch me?" Stefan mumbled without looking up.

"I'm actually thinking about whether I should give you some of Bambi's mother that I have right here," Damon held up a bag of deer blood, "got it myself, so don't ever tell me I don't care about you."

"How's Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon chuckled, "She's fine, you don't remember how she handled your ass upstairs?"

"Vaguely."

"Well she wanted to fry your ass, but I stopped her. Remember that," Damon threw the blood bag in near Stefan's body so that he could reach it.

Stefan grabbed the bag and began to drink feverishly, "You sure rushed in the living room quickly…"

"Yeah, well I heard her scream and since she's a witch, I knew it would only be a couple of moments before she ended you," Damon widened his eyes.

"You think I don't know what's going on," Stefan met Damon's eyes, "I know you Damon, Bonnie…you like her or maybe you just want her to be one of your conquests, but I know that there is something going on there."

"She's cute…she's a witch…she piques my interest, but that's about it."

Stefan snorted, "Sure. But if you like her just a little bit, maybe you need to tell her the truth…"

"Have a good detox, Stefan," Damon turned to walk away.

"Bonnie's not stupid Damon, she will figure everything out."

Damon continued up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's body flew into a tree and she immediately felt like a rib had been broken. A couple of days following the bonfire, she tracked the vampire that attacked Vicki in the woods to an abandoned house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He had just finished feeding off of some redhead he picked up in a bar and now he was leaving her unconscious body in the house. Bonnie had watched him head to his car and she settled in place with her crossbow, but she suddenly lost sight of him and that's when she found herself flying through the air.

"Little Girl, I have no idea what you think you are doing…but you really made a mistake coming after me."

Bonnie stood up holding her torso as the pain threatened to make her pass out. She held out her hand pinning the vampire up against a tree, "You made a mistake by thinking that I was a _Little Girl_. Tell me who you were in the woods with the night of the bonfire?"

"None of your business Little… _Bitch_ ," he smirked.

Bonnie smiled and chuckled, "So you're not going to share? That's fine, if you want that to be the last thing you say—that's fine with me."

He looked at Bonnie, "When I get down from here, I am going to tear all of your limbs off before ripping out your heart."

Bonnie walked over to him and took out her stake, "Ya think?" she stated before thrusting the stake into his chest. The surprised look on his face was one that Bonnie would never get tired of when a vampire realized they had underestimated her.

His body shriveled before dropping to the ground.

Bonnie grimaced as she held onto her torso, "Yeah, he's here…umm…about 50 yards away from the location."

"Got it," Sheriff Forbes answered.

Bonnie ended the call as she felt the pain intensify and she cried out in pain. She needed to go to the hospital or she needed someone that wouldn't ask too many questions while helping her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon leaned in the doorway as he watched Bonnie pull up into the driveway of the boarding house. When she called him, he wasn't sure exactly what to think. When she left a couple of days ago and he hadn't heard anything from her or Elena, he was sure that he wouldn't see her for awhile and yet? Here she was. When she opened her car door and began moving slowly to him holding her side, he noticed something was wrong. He sped down to her, "What happened?" he asked in alarm.

"I just need to get in the house…"

Damon wrapped his arm around her fighting the urge to pick her up and carry her into the house, but he was pretty sure that she would balk at him. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, he looked at her, "Were you attacked again?" he raised an eyebrow as she plopped down on the couch and immediately grimaced and squeaked out in pain causing Damon to wince.

"Not exactly," she breathed out squinting, "but I came here…" she breathed heavily, "because you are probably the only person in this town who won't tell my father about this because you don't know him and also won't think I'm crazy or in some kind of fight club."

Damon walked over to her on the couch, "Let's see…"

It hurt to breathe and the pain was starting to intensify, so Bonnie lifted her arms as Damon pulled her shirt over her head, "Don't…ogle…me," she breathed heavily, "I think I cracked a rib."

"Did _you_ crack it or did someone else do it?" he asked kneeling down looking at the purplish bruise on her torso. Damon wasn't sure exactly what happened to her, but his mind was starting to wander.

Bonnie squinted, "I had a slight run in with a vampire and things got ugly…but I won," she winked.

"How exactly does that happen?"

"My blood is unbelievably sweet," she smiled, "but I need some of yours to heal this."

Damon raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were against blood sharing."

Bonnie glared up at him, "I need blood and I need it quickly. I can't afford to walk around with a wrapped torso and you are the only person that I can get blood from."

"But I'm not a blood bank Miss Bennett."

Bonnie looked at him. He was playing with her and she was ready to plunge a stake through his heart, "If you can't oblige, I can find someone else and I can get it…the way I used to."

Damon met her eyes shaking his head before biting into his wrist placing it up to Bonnie's mouth as she drank hungrily. Damon looked down with hooded eyes. The image of Bonnie drinking his blood never failed to turn him on. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was definitely something that he enjoyed.

After drinking enough blood and Bonnie felt the familiar tingling indicating that her wounds were healing, she sat back with her eyes closed.

"Where's the vampire?" Damon asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes, "I killed him."

"And you just left his body there?"

Bonnie held up her hand as a flame danced in the middle of her palm.

"You appear to run into trouble a lot, don't you?"

"Like I said, I have sweet blood…can't your kind pick up my scent?"

Damon smirked, "We're not bloodhounds."

Bonnie snorted, "Who says?"

"So what happened with Elena?" Damon asked sitting on the arm of the chair across from the couch changing the subject. There was a part of him that knew she was lying to him about what happened between her and the vampire that caused her to have a cracked rib. He'd seen her action and was sure that she could protect herself, but something bothered him about this.

"We talked," Bonnie stood up from the couch looking at her torso and then slipping her shirt over her head, "there's nothing new exactly. We've spent more time with each other lately."

"Were you and Elena always close?"

Bonnie turned to him nodding, "We were close before I moved and we continued. We were like sisters…" she remarked thoughtfully.

"So what made you stay in Mystic Falls after your grandmother's funeral?" he asked moving to stand closer to her.

Bonnie looked at him. She was a liar. That's what she did so effortlessly and casually, that it was almost second nature now. She never had a problem before and now looking up at Damon, she didn't necessarily want to lie to him and she had no idea where that compulsion came from, "I wanted to be closer to my grandmother and Elena was here…so I thought this would be a good place to start my new life," Bonnie shrugged, "what made you come back?"

"The girl."

"Ah," Bonnie nodded, "the one who was fine with you two being separated?"

"That would be the one," Damon pointed at her.

Bonnie was silent for a few moments, "Thank you, you know. I know that you're dealing with Stefan and me coming over asking for your blood, wasn't exactly something that you planned on I'm sure."

"Well Bonnie Bennett, you may not believe this…I kind of like you," he looked down at her with a smile.

"Like me huh?" she raised an eyebrow, "you don't really know me."

"I know that you have a penchant for getting into trouble with vampires, the violent and also sexy type of trouble. I know that there is much more to you than you are letting on and I know that you are playing things closer to your chest—so much so, that you believe there is no way in hell that I will figure you out."

"Wow…so smart…" Bonnie stated in mock awe.

"But you see Bonnie Bennett, I _will_ figure you out and when I do, you better watch out."

"Is that a threat?" Bonnie challenged him.

"Depends what you think is punishment," he watched as her emerald eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"I should go…" she matched his gaze.

"You should stay," he countered.

"Why?" she asked.

"In case some other vampire finds your blood to be too sweet to resist," he studied her face reaching up and caressing it before trailing his fingers down to her neck, "I can hear your heart beating rapidly, do I make you nervous Bonnie?"

"No," she answered with all the bravado she could muster at that moment.

Damon smiled at her and kneeled down slightly whispering in her ear, "Do I make you wet?"

Bonnie breathed out slowly as her eyes met his and in one swift motion, Damon had cleared off the coffee table and placed Bonnie on top of it. She lifted her arms up as Damon removed her t-shirt throwing it across the room as he removed his own black t-shirt, before reaching for her jeans removing them from her body before she could blink leaving her exposed with only her undergarments covering her. She licked her lips and pulled him towards her loosening his belt and assisting him with removing his pants. Damon bent down and captured Bonnie's lips into a rough kiss as he lowered her down on the table, "Do you still want to go?" he whispered as he kissed her neck, slowly working off her bra and then her panties. His lips then worked his way down the valley between her breasts to her stomach as she moaned in pleasure, caressing his hands to the now healed part of her torso and then he moved in between her legs, "do…you…still…want…to…go?" he whispered looking up at her before allowing his tongue to massage her center and she whimpered, "what was that Bonnie, didn't hear you?"

"No…" she panted as his tongue began to do all kinds of amazing things.

Damon smiled, "Good," he covered her body with hers, entering her and she wrapped her arms around him drawing him deeper in more ways than one.

 **Bonnie is playing a dangerous game at the moment. She's in two different worlds right now. Damon doesn't know what she's up to and when he finds out, it will be a problem—but when Bonnie finds out about what happened with Sheila, he may be the one on the defensive.**

 **The Katherine issue is still floating around…drama will abound.**

 **Please show your love/like…I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year! I hope 2017 brings everyone joy!**

 **Thank you everyone for your support. I have to confess, at first I wasn't sure about this fic. However, the more I write and the more that I get your feedback, I have finally connected! Things are about to get pretty damn interesting soon. Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement. It helps more than you will ever know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon gently wiped some of his blood away from the corners of Bonnie's mouth with his thumb. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about the fact that she needed him to bite her in order for her to get the big O, but it would stop at some point. He was starting to feel a little inadequate and _Damon Salvatore_ never felt inadequate when it came to sex. Bonnie Bennett had a certain type kink. It was interesting, but one day he would find a way to get her to her point without the biting and exchanging blood. The fact they had exchanged blood at least twice now, would more than likely deepen a bond between them and for the first time in a long time, he didn't think about how he could use it to his advantage.

"So are you still going to deny that we have something going on?" Damon gazed down at her, gently moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Ok…we have something going on, we have great sex," Bonnie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"And you can admit that you like me just a little bit," Damon leaned down closer with his lips inches away from hers.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. She did like him. The fact that she didn't walk away earlier that night said volumes. She was confused about her emotions and the pull that she felt towards Damon. There were so many secrets floating around, the fact that she was essentially in town to eliminate those like him one by one was a huge secret. Then it was the Katherine issue. There had to be a reason why Stefan refused to tell her who Katherine was or what he knew about her.

"So still holding out on me?" Damon asked caressing her toned stomach.

"I like you ok," she confessed.

Damon grinned, "I figured I could get you to admit it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Damon was surprised at the smile she gave him. It was a rarity and it looked so genuine and pure, that it actually made his cold dead heart beat. He picked up her hand lacing his through hers, "I never thought that I would actually like you…"

"Well you really know how to compliment a guy, you know that Bonnie."

She rolled her eyes, "I spent a lot of time coming up with rules and a couple of weeks here with you and my rules are something of the past."

"Rules...tell me, what's up with you and vampires? Do you only date vampires…"

"I don't date vampires, well I haven't in years…"

"So you just…"

"Have sex with them?" Bonnie asked him, since it appeared that he was hinting around at it. It surprised her somewhat. She saw Damon as someone that wasn't exactly the squeamish type when it came to discussing his partner's past exploits, but he actually seemed to care about who she'd been with—what an interesting concept.

Damon grimaced. There was something about hearing her say that which stirred up jealously inside of him, "If that's what you did…"

"I guess its tied to being a witch," she shrugged.

Bonnie hoped that this line of questioning would end soon. Her attraction to vampires more than likely stemmed from her being a witch and a huntress. It was definitely weird and the biting fixation that she had was even worse.

"Well we wouldn't be the first witch and vampire attracted to each other," Damon looked down at her.

"No…I doubt we are," Bonnie replied thoughtfully, "is Stefan still downstairs?"

"He is, he should be ok in a day or two…"

Bonnie nodded and then her eyes widened, "Wait…he's downstairs…he's been down there the _entire_ time," she sat up with the blanket wrapped around her naked body.

"Yessssss…"

"That means he heard us!" Bonnie hissed grabbing the blanket off of Damon completely and wrapping it around her body as she picked up her clothes.

"Bonnie, we're all grown ups here. Stefan probably started to sing to block out any noises," Damon smirked as he stood up, "come on, calm down," he took the clothes out of her hand, "Stefan is above all else a gentleman."

"If he heard us, that means he knows that we…he will tell Elena…"

"Bonnie, you're an adult—why do you care if she knows? She and Stefan aren't exactly in a celibate relationship and trust me, I've had to turn the volume up on my music multiple times…"

Bonnie's hands immediately went to her ears, "Oh my god…stop!"

Damon smiled as he stood in front of her, "We have super hearing, we deal. Don't get weird on me now, we were making progress…come on…lay back down with me."

Bonnie looked at him. Her mind was shouting at her to leave the boarding house at that very moment. "Come on Bonnie," Damon stated quietly, "I _want_ you to stay."

She frowned, "If I stay, it doesn't mean what you think it means."

"I'm sure," Damon took her clothes out of her hand and dropped them to the floor. He placed his hands on her cheeks, "lay with me."

Bonnie leaned up and kissed him. The kiss deepened for a few moments before Damon pulled away, "I thought you didn't want Stefan to hear anything."

"He won't hear a thing," Bonnie mumbled between kisses.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched Bonnie sleep next to him in front of the fireplace. He was tempted to carry her up to his bedroom, but he was pretty sure she would freak out if any of this resembled a relationship. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure what he was doing with Bonnie. He could admit that when he saw her in the Mystic Grille that night, he knew that she was Sheila's granddaughter and chances were she was a witch. He knew that Sheila Bennett was attractive, even in her older age and her granddaughter was no different. Bonnie was beautiful and when he saw her in the cemetery earlier that day. The look on her face as she moved towards Sheila's casket and kneeled down to kiss it appeared to be one of a woman that was devastated and it was only in that moment that she let it show.

When he saw her unexpectedly in the Mystic Grille, she was totally different. The look on her face. The hardness in it, the sexiness of it all…he was instantly attracted to her. He didn't believe in a million years that they would have ended up in his Camaro and ever since then he had been intrigued by her. There was something stirring inside of him that he tried his best to keep under control. Bonnie was definitely different than the women he came in contact with regularly. She challenged him and definitely acted as if his little quips and looks didn't influence her either way. She was a strong one.

She had fallen asleep quickly following their interlude and she was lying on her stomach. His eyes focused on the tattoo on her back. She wasn't exactly shy about showing it to him now. He lightly touched it and she shifted for a moment, but didn't awaken. That tattoo still triggered something for him, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. One day he would broach the subject with her again. He kissed her back before slipping from the blanket and putting on his pants. It was time to do his brotherly duty.

Damon quickly heated some blood and padded down to the basement, "Brother," he greeted Stefan through the bars.

Stefan looked up at him, "You can unchain me now."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Can I?"

"You're keeping me locked up here because you get some sick pleasure from it. You are keeping Elena away from me, I'm at your mercy for food…you're punishing me and for what?"

"You took a bite out of Bonnie," Damon replied.

"Bonnie…" Stefan sighed, "this is about Bonnie? Are you using her for something, Damon?"

"We enjoy each other's company," Damon stated evenly.

"And what about Katherine?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, "What about her?"

"She's out there you know. She could pop up at any time and then what, you stop whatever you have going on with Bonnie?"

"I don't want to see that bitch ever again and if I do see her again, I would gladly put a stake through her heart after she made a fool out of me."

Stefan nodded, "I see."

"Here," Damon threw the blood bag in, "enjoy it. You get released tomorrow and then you can run back to Elena."

Stefan said nothing as he picked up the blood bag and Damon turned walking up the stairs. He meant what he said—if he ever laid eyes on Katherine again, he would kill her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Early the next morning, Bonnie left the Salvatore boarding house. Her night with Damon caught her off guard and she needed to get ahold of her emotions and quickly. She was starting to go off script so much that she wasn't sure that she was even doing her job anymore. The fact that she kept quiet about Stefan being a Ripper was a problem.

The night after the bonfire when Damon walked in with Stefan, something didn't seem right and if Bonnie really thought about it, he more than likely had a Ripper episode and Damon had covered it up. She was betraying everything she knew by not putting Stefan down and the reason why she was ignoring his actions and his nature was because of Elena…and Damon. She hated to admit it, but she liked him a lot more than she should and he was interfering in everything she'd been sent to do. The most upsetting factor about this is that she didn't want to stop seeing with him, being with him or touching him—her attraction to Damon was deep and it threatened to consume her, if she didn't get control of herself soon.

She grabbed her bag out of the backseat of her car and jogged up the stairs to the front door. She retrieved her keys from her pocket and turned the lock, opening the door and stepping inside the house. Immediately she stopped in the doorway, "Hello Bonnie," Rudy stated sitting in a chair facing her.

Bonnie froze in the doorway, "Daddy?"

"Well why don't you come in Bonnie, we have _a lot_ to talk about," he stood up folding his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Congratulations, it's Independence Day," Damon smirked as he unchained Stefan.

As soon as the chains were dropped to the floor, Stefan rubbed his wrists before connecting his fist to Damon's face, sending him toppling back, "That's for keeping me chained up and Elena away from me."

Damon touched his face as he felt the blood pooling in his mouth, "You were out of control and I was keeping you from going around town ripping people apart and oh…saving your ass from the Mystic Falls Council."

Stefan glared, "You took pleasure in locking me up."

"Maybe," Damon shrugged as they headed up the stairs.

"I'm taking a shower and then going to see Elena," Stefan remarked taking a jar clearly marked 'Deer Blood' from the refrigerator. He looked over at Damon with annoyance, who shrugged in response, "really?"

"Believe it or not, I don't want you losing your mind again."

"Oh, I thought you would relish in the fact that you could be considered the good vampire brother," Stefan teased.

"I'm sure that no matter what happens, that will always be your role to play," Damon winked.

"Do you seriously like Bonnie, Damon?" Stefan suddenly became serious, "because if you do and this is someone that you could see yourself having a relationship with, you need to come clean with her about everything."

"Like you came clean to Elena about _Katherine_ ," Damon raised his eyebrows, "listen little brother, I get it. You don't like complicated. I don't either. You love Elena, fine…I believe you. However, don't try to give me sage advice when you can't even tell your girlfriend that she looks exactly like _our_ ex-paramour."

Stefan grimaced with every word that Damon stated and when he finished, Stefan nodded, "You're right, but Damon, I know that you care about Bonnie or at least you appear to feel something more for her than your usual conquests, so I'm just giving you a heads up—if she finds out what happened and you're not the one who tells her, things could turn out much worse for you."

"Thank you Stefan, I will take that under advisement," Damon stated walking out of the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, Bonnie walked down the stairs in sweats and a t-shirt following her shower. Her father's watchful eyes since she walked in the door, gave her nothing but nervous energy. Her father being in town told her that he suspected that something was wrong with her or wrong with her mission and he was more than likely here to get her in line. She knew her father loved her, but the mission sometimes made that hard to believe.

"Glad that you could get cleaned up so we can talk," Rudy gestured towards the couch.

Bonnie nodded and took a seat across from Rudy who sat in the chair, "So let's begin with the fact that you didn't answer my calls yesterday…"

"Dad, I know that you want to make sure I'm safe—but the constant calls and checking in is kind of smothering," Bonnie frowned.

Rudy nodded, "I see, so where were you all night? Liz told me that you found one of the vampires from the bonfire and you staked him, but by the time she reached the scene you were gone."

"That's usually how it goes Dad, I leave before the cavalry arrives…remember?"

"Who is he Bonnie?"

Bonnie's heart dropped in her stomach as her eyes widened, "What?"

"Who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rudy gave Bonnie a smile. Not exactly a loving smile, but a smile that said, 'You dumb child.'

" _I'm_ talking about the guy that you spent the night out with. Bonnie, I am not naïve about you being an adult now. You're about to go off to college and when I decided to leave you in Mystic Falls, I knew some things would happen…"

"There's no guy," Bonnie answered quickly, "I was at Elena's last night."

Rudy grimaced and Bonnie suddenly felt nauseous, "Bonnie, I called Jenna. You weren't at Elena's, so tell me the truth. Where were you? I won't judge you, I trust you…but I want to make sure that you are protected and that no one is taking advantage of you."

Bonnie nodded as she looked down at her hands, "Daddy, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. You taught me how to protect myself and…"

"And all of that is fine, but Bonnie," Rudy sighed, "I think this guy whomever he may be could be distracting you from what you are here for."

"And what am I here for?" Bonnie focused on Rudy, "why am I in Mystic Falls exactly?"

"Because the Council has an issue…"

"Yes, the council has vampires in their town…so do millions of other towns and cities in the world, why am I _here,_ specifically?"

Rudy sighed. He missed the days when his little girl didn't ask many questions and just did as she was told, "I received some intel that there are some vampires in town looking for a certain magical artifact that is rumored to be in Mystic Falls. It's called a moonstone. The stone has extraordinary powers and for the most part, ensures that vampires and werewolves stay in…let's say…their places. If they find it, there will be no stopping vampires from running rampant and slaughters will occur. That's why, we have to make sure that the vampires around this town don't get their hands on it."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not exactly sure of that just yet. I'm speaking to my contacts and I should know soon. The one thing I do know is that we have to stop anyone from finding it, especially a vampire or werewolf."

Bonnie nodded.

"And that's why I need to make sure that you have no distractions and that includes those of the male persuasion."

"Dad, I understand."

"So who is the guy, Bonnie?"

"Umm…Elena's boyfriend's brother and he's…he's just like Stefan," Bonnie forced a smile.

Rudy gave her a doubtful smirk, "Older…younger…"

"Older…"

"How old?" Rudy asked.

"Umm, I think he's in his 20's…" she shrugged, "not too much older than me."

"20's huh? You're only 18 years old Bonnie."

"And I've killed hundreds of vampires…I'm not you average 18-year-old, Daddy."

Rudy nodded, "Touché."

"And Daddy, I _really_ don't want to talk about this anymore…just know that everything is fine and I will be ok. He won't hurt me."

Rudy smiled moving closer to Bonnie sitting next to her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her, "I'm sure you believe that, but I was a young man in my 20's before as well and I know exactly how they think and _what_ they think about."

"Dad this is really weird, can we just go back to the vampires and the moonstone?" Bonnie whined wishing the floor would just swallow her up. She would rather talk about bloodthirsty vampires who could take over the world than her having sex with Damon with her dad.

Rudy chuckled, "Trust me Baby Girl, this conversation is not one I want to have either. I want you to put on your workout gear, we need to do some training—I feel like you haven't exactly been doing it while you've been here."

"Ok," Bonnie nodded being thankful that she didn't have to engage in any more sex talk with her dad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Again…" Rudy ordered as he held the paddles up at Bonnie's eye level.

Bonnie focused on the middle of the right paddle before firing off alternate jabs, "Good…now kick," Rudy commanded as Bonnie lifted her leg and raised it to Rudy's head without striking him.

"Good…good…" he congratulated her, dropping the paddles, "I see that you're not as rusty as I thought."

"It's only been a couple of weeks."

"You would be surprised at how a few weeks could change everything."

Bonnie smiled reluctantly. She knew that more than anyone. So far in the weeks she'd been in Mystic Falls, she'd become suspicious of her best friend, started sleeping with a vampire, met a Ripper, didn't kill him and neglected to mention it to her father. Things had _definitely_ changed.

After a few more drills, Bonnie followed Rudy in the house. While she removed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Rudy went through the mail.

"Hmm…they are having that Miss Mystic Falls Gala next month…you going?"

Bonnie looked over at the glossy invitation that he held in his hand. The truth was, she hadn't thought about it. She had been in town for only one of those galas and she hated it. She just wasn't interested in a party in the south that celebrated the great founders of the town who more than likely owned people who looked like her. In addition, the fact that someone like her would _never_ qualify to even compete in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant made her even less excited to participate in the farce, "No," she answered definitively.

"I don't know, it may be quite interesting…our vampires may be in attendance and we can eliminate some problems before they become one."

"That means, that _we're_ going?" Bonnie frowned.

"Yes, that would be what it means…maybe your 20ish boyfriend will be in attendance and I can talk to him…tell him to be nice to my Baby Girl."

Bonnie plastered a smile on her face, "Lovely."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon heard Stefan walk into the boarding house hours after he disappeared (more than likely to reunite with Elena) and heard his footsteps coming towards him in the living room, he rolled his eyes as he turned a page in the newspaper he was reading, "Elena told me that you were pretty much a jackass when you told her to stay away," Stefan acknowledged sitting in a chair across from him.

Damon lowered his newspaper, " _She's_ the reason why you went on this rampage in the first place."

"She was trying to help me Damon…"

"Help you, I guess. Anyway, she said that you were in bad shape when she found you, what was wrong?"

"I'm sure you heard this, someone staked me in the stomach in the woods."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who staked you?"

"I didn't recognize them," Stefan answered.

"You didn't huh?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "then tell me this, what were you and Bonnie talking about before you decided to go all vampire on her?"

"We were talking about what happened in the woods, she asked me who staked me and I told her I didn't recognize them. I blacked out and that must've been when I bit her."

"Hmmm…."

"What?"

"Bonnie is a witch, that's clear but I wonder why she was so interested in what happened in the woods. I mean, yeah someone did knock her out too…"

"Then that must be the reason, what other reason could there be?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Damon answered as his mind began to work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So I was thinking that we could have a redo of what happened last night," Damon walked around his bedroom lighting candles.

Bonnie smiled. The mere thought of Damon's hands touching her and caressing her body made a warmness come over her. When had she become this mushy girl who thought about getting laid by some guy quite often. She was pretty much the 'lay them and leave them' kind of girl prior to hooking up with Damon, "I'm sorry, I can't come over…not for a couple of days at least," she answered.

Damon immediately stopped lighting a candle, "Still need time to recover?"

"No," she deadpanned, "it's just…my father's in town."

Damon's smirk immediately melted. The mere mention of the father of a girl he wanted to dick down all around the house was enough to kill any buzz he had, "Your dad's in town," he repeated.

"Yes, he wanted to check up on me and he's not exactly leaving for awhile," she commented almost regrettably.

"I'm sure you can get away for a couple of hours…"

"Not right now I can't. We're umm…we're going through some of my grandmother's things and I don't want to leave him to go through the stuff alone," Bonnie stated. It wasn't a complete lie. They had searched her Grams' things for any indication as to where a moonstone was or where they could possibly find it and there was nothing. No trace of anything called a moonstone.

"So I guess me coming over there is out of the question?" Damon asked.

Bonnie's face contorted as she looked at her phone, "You want to come over here with my dad here?"

Damon opened his mouth and then closed it. While he did have physical relations on his mind, he missed Bonnie. The more time he spent with her, the deeper connection he felt to her. It could be the fact that they had shared blood, but he believed there was more. He wanted to explore it and spending time with her was a way to do it, "Sure, why not?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't know, I don't think it's the right time to meet my dad and all, you know?"

"Oh are you ashamed of me Bonnie Bennett?" Damon teased her.

Bonnie shook her head with a smile on her face, "Not at all, I just know that my dad is not ready to meet Damon Salvatore just yet…"

"Bonnie…we need to go," Damon heard a voice in the background.

"Ok, Daddy…give me five minutes," she called, "Damon, I have to go…we will talk soon."

"Ok…" Damon let the silence linger for a few moments and then he spoke again, "hey, I do want to see you again," he remarked sincerely.

A smile spread across Bonnie's face, "You will."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie kneeled down and thrust the stake into the vampire's chest. "Your reactions are delayed," Rudy critiqued as he texted.

"He wasn't even on the list."

"He tore into that woman's neck outside of the club, were we supposed to be just sit back and let it happen?"

"No, but…I thought we had a list and we stuck to that list. If we didn't, mistakes would happen and…"

"Rules change Bonnie," Rudy interrupted her, "come on, we have to get out of here."

"We didn't even ask him about the moonstone," Bonnie picked up her bag and trudged through the trees with Rudy.

"I have someone else who has agreed to give us information on the moonstone," Rudy replied, "just trust me, Bonnie."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched from the threshold of the living room as Stefan and Elena lay on the couch reading from the same book. They had silly grins on their faces as they read some crappy romance novel making fun of it. Stefan looked so carefree and almost… _human_. Damon was envious, if he was being honest.

When he first showed up to Mystic Falls and got a look at his brother's new girl, he was actually speechless (which was something for Damon). She was a carbon copy of Katherine and for a few moments, he was tempted to seduce her away from Stefan but after actually speaking with her and realizing she was nothing like Katherine, he kind of lost his boner to even attempt a seduction. She was best left to Stefan. Bonnie, even though she was different than Katherine in many ways, was more his speed. While she had a smart little mouth, that could do amazing things. She was fearless and she had such a mystery about her, that piqued his interest and made him want to know more. She could be vulnerable, but it wasn't the damsel type of vulnerability—it was something else.

"Damon, can we help you?" Stefan's voice broke those his thoughts.

He blinked to see Stefan and Elena staring at him expectantly, "I was just wondering, have you spoken to Bonnie today, Elena?"

Damon watched as the facial expression on Elena's face changed completely, "No, she's spending time with her father," Elena stated evenly, "they are spending time going through Sheila's things and I seriously doubt she wants to talk to you in any capacity."

Damon glanced over at Stefan, who put his head down, "Right," Damon chuckled as he continued down the hallway and out of the door.

Elena turned to Stefan, "I don't like Damon's fixation on Bonnie."

"I don't think Damon will harm Bonnie."

"He's already done enough harm, Stefan," Elena sighed, "you know that and I know that and if Bonnie ever found out, she would hate all of us, including Damon—who probably deserves it more than anyone."

"What happened to Sheila was a mistake. As much as we would like to change what happened, we all have to take responsibility for what happened," Stefan sat up watching as Elena's eyes bugged out.

"Damon threatened me…he threatened us…we had no other choice and Sheila wouldn't have said no anyway…"

"Yes, but…Elena, I think you need to prepare yourself," Stefan took her hand, "if it comes out what happened the night before Sheila died, Bonnie may hate all of us…that includes you Elena."

Elena nodded as tears appeared in her eyes, "I know…I know."

Stefan pulled her into his arms, "Maybe you just need to tell her."

Elena shook her head, "I don't want to lose my best friend," she held onto him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie watched as another car pulled up next to her car that she occupied with Rudy. "Bring your bag," Rudy ordered as he opened up the driver's side door. Bonnie looked out of the window of the passenger side and noticed a woman with scarlet red hair stepping out of her car. Bonnie grabbed her bag and joined Rudy outside of the car.

"Angelica," Rudy greeted the woman.

"Randolph, it's been a long time."

Rudy shrugged as Angelica peered over and looked over at Bonnie, "And this is your daughter? The one that is being whispered about around Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie slipped her hand in her bag as she met Angelica's green eyes.

"What information do you have for me?" Rudy asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Where's my ring, Rudy?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked over at her father. What exactly did she mean about a ring?

"After I get the information," Rudy stated.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "The moonstone has been in the possession of the Lockwood family for years. I have no interest in it, but there are plenty of vampires that are after it. I personally don't believe the powers that it allegedly has, but many idiots do."

"The Lockwoods," Rudy remarked thoughtfully.

"The rumor is that it's in a safe at their home."

"How do you know all of this?" Bonnie asked.

Angelica smiled, "Mason Lockwood, the mayor's brother and I have quite a relationship and it's amazing what certain people will say when they are…engaging in certain activities."

Bonnie blanched.

"Thank you for your information," Rudy stated.

"Now where's my ring, Rudy?" Angelica held out her hand.

Rudy smiled, "Sorry Angelica, unfortunately I have to renege on our deal."

Angelica's eyes widened as her mouth twisted into a snarl, "What do you mean?"

"I heard, you've been a very bad girl around Mystic Falls. Leaving bodies in your wake…causing trouble for the council…"

Bonnie looked from Rudy to Angelica and she had an increasing bad feeling about this. Her stomach was starting to tighten and she nausea came over her.

"We had a fucking deal, Rudy!" Angelica hissed.

"Yes, but you know that the Council can only allow but so many problems to exist in Mystic Falls and they decided that you are a problem they don't want to exist," Rudy stated emotionless, "Bonnie?" he turned to her.

Bonnie's eyes bugged out, "Daddy?"

"Bonnie…you have a job, do it," he ordered.

Bonnie turned around to face Angelica with a sense of dread. She'd killed hundreds of vampires over the last 10 years and aside from the first couple of kills, she had been able to turn off her emotions almost immediately. This was different. It was unexpected and it wasn't as if she needed to kill this vampire because they were attacking her. This seemed so wrong.

"Rudy…you will not get away with lying to me," Angelica snarled as she began to rush towards Rudy, but Bonnie threw up her hands stopping her in place.

"Bonnie, you have a job…do it!" Rudy barked at her causing Bonnie's entire body to go rigid.

"Wow, Rudy…teaching your daughter to be a killing machine…it's almost as if she doesn't have a mind of her own. She's a tool for you and the council, isn't she?" Angelica taunted.

"Bonnie…do it!" Rudy shouted so loudly that it sent a jolt through Bonnie's body as she almost felt like she was outside of her body when she removed the stake from her bag and plunged it into Angelica's chest. Immediately the vibrant scarlet haired vampire's skin greyed and she collapsed to the ground.

Bonnie stood over her and she could barely hear her father calling the council. She felt like she was in a tunnel and every sound was distorted. She just found herself staring down at Angelica as her entire body shook.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat in the living room staring at her hands. There was no blood, but she felt like she had blood all over her hands. The way things happened with her father earlier didn't sit right with her, in fact it made her sick. It was almost like when she was that 8-year-old girl just learning what her calling was and he had to force her to kill vampires. While Angelica may have been trouble, the double cross is what made her the most uneasy. She agreed to speak to Rudy for a reason and to see her father act so coldly and dismissively unnerved her.

"So we can look for the moonstone during the gala," Rudy stated placing his phone on the coffee table.

"Did you actually promise that vampire tonight a day walker ring?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"Bonnie…"

"Daddy, did you promise her that in exchange for the information on the moonstone?"

"Bonnie, things are complicated in our world…"

"I know that," Bonnie snapped, "but that was something different…it _felt_ different."

"And you know that things don't exactly happen perfectly, we are in a nasty business Bonnie—but we are doing it for the greater good. You know I want to protect you".

"Tonight was not the way we do things," Bonnie answered.

"We do things the way I _say_ we do things Bonnie," Rudy focused on her, "and the next time you hesitate like you did tonight, you could end up dead."

Bonnie fumed as she stared at her father. He had double crossed someone and it unnerved her. She was taught there was some kind of code to what she was doing, but tonight put all of that into question. Bonnie stood up and snatched her keys off of the table.

"Where are you going Bonnie?" Rudy stood up following her to the door.

"Out, I need some air. I need to not be here…am I allowed out of this house?" she asked.

"Do what you have to do," he sighed.

Bonnie turned and walked out of the door. Bonnie got in her car and she breathed out heavily as tears formed in her eyes. She reached for her cell phone, "Are you home?" she asked wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "are you alone?"

"I am."

"I will be there soon," she ended the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as he ended the call with Bonnie, he texted Stefan and told him that the boarding house was not somewhere he wanted to be. He didn't wait for a response before turning the phone off. He walked over to the drink cart and poured a glass of bourbon. He hadn't expected to see Bonnie tonight, but his excitement over seeing her was kind of surprising. He swallowed the bourbon.

For years, he waited for Katherine. He wasn't a monk, but he never wavered in his love for her. She taught him things that he didn't think was possible. He loved her. He was committed to her. He was consumed with loving her and he was willing to wait forever for her. When the tomb opened and she was no where to be found, he was crushed and he lashed out. He lashed out at everyone. He could have killed Stefan that night, but Sheila stopped him. She made the blood vessels in his head explode and virtually incapacitated him long enough for him to wake up on the floor of the tomb alone.

From that moment, he went on a rampage of sucking and fucking that night. He didn't care and he was all set to leave town until he heard about Sheila's death. At first, he smiled—it was what she deserved after what she did to him in that tomb, but when he stood in the cemetery making sure that Sheila was dead…he caught a glimpse of Bonnie and that caught him off guard. He forgot about his anger at Katherine and at Sheila Bennett and focused on her—the newest Bennett witch.

He smiled as he took a sip of his bourbon, "Sheila, I am sure you are rolling in your grave right now…but no worries, I like her…I like her a lot," he whispered drinking.

He poured some more and a knock on the door caused him to down the drink quickly. He sauntered towards the door and opened it, smiling at Bonnie. She didn't exactly look the same. There was something sad about her eyes, but when she looked up at him—she quickly covered it up.

"Well I didn't expect to see you so s…" he tried to get out, but was caught off guard by Bonnie stepping over the threshold and pushing him up against the wall. Damon wasn't sure what got into her, but she attacked his neck with kisses and the way she sucked on his neck immediately sent all the blood from his head to her groin.

"Bon…whoa…no hi?" he asked.

"Hi," she said pulling his shirt over his head in between kisses.

"Bonnie…not that I'm complaining…wow…umm…" he stated as he watched her kiss a trail down his chest and her hands went to his belt buckle and began to work it free, "Bonnie, what…"

"Are you seriously trying to complain right now," she looked up into his eyes with a hint of annoyance.

"Well Bonnie, I mean…not really…but…I didn't…" he began, but his thoughts suddenly disappeared out of his head as he felt her lips wrap around him. He breathed out slowly as she slowly took him completely in her mouth and he braced himself against the wall, "Bon…," he breathed as her lips almost made it hard for him to form a more any coherent words. But he could form grunts and moans though. She was skilled. He didn't even want to think how she became _this_ skilled, but she was skilled. As he felt his climax building, he realized he didn't want it to end like that, he grabbed her up and lifted her up, sitting her down on the console table. He quickly removed her jeans and her panties throwing them towards the stairs, before entering her slowly. Her sharp intake of breath that filled the air as he slowly moved in and out of her was like music to his hears. She wrapped her arms around him as their bodies melded and the table bounced off the wall repeatedly.

"You are so wet," Damon whispered in her ear, "you feel so good."

"You like?" she purred.

He thrust into her, "What do you think?" he answered before lifting up her shirt and flipping her bra up, placing her breast in his mouth. He sucked and then flicked her nipple with his tongue causing her to moan loudly. Her moaning did something to him as he moved his mouth from her brown mounds and placed his lips on hers. He lifted her arms over her head holding them up against the wall as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Her moans and her gasps made him increase his thrusts and she held onto him tighter as he could feel his climax coming.

"Bite me…please…bite me!" she screamed out.

Damon felt his fangs itch as they protruded from his gums and he sank them into her neck, "Shit! Yes…oh my god…Damon!" she screamed as he hurried his thrusts.

"Bonnie!" he screamed as he climaxed and immediately had to grab her because her legs were so weak that she almost hit the floor. He kissed her glistening forehead as she caught her breath and stared directly into her eyes. They stood there in the middle of the foyer staring into each other's eyes without saying a word to each other. The truth was—at that moment, neither one knew exactly what to say to each other.

 **So a lot happened in this chapter. Rudy's there and he's not exactly trusting his Baby Girl anymore. Then we have Bonnie losing trust in her father and her mission. In addition, the Katherine mystery is still looming (it will come out soon enough), but one secret comes out in the next chapter and it doesn't exactly go over well…**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and commenting. I appreciate your support. Damon and Bonnie connect on a physical level, that is true…but they will soon connect on an emotional one as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What do you think about this?" Bonnie asked turning around in the white evening gown that had a Grecian goddess look to it. Bonnie and Elena were in one of the department stores downtown and she decided to pick something off the rack for the gala. Two weeks passed by since what happened with the vampire, her disagreement with her dad and that interlude with Damon and this was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of everything.

After what happened with Damon in the foyer of the boarding house, she didn't know quite what to say to him—so she didn't say anything. She dressed quickly after drinking some of his blood, went home, showered and got in the bed. The next day, her father acted as if their issues hadn't happened the night before and they went on as always. Her communications with Damon had been reduce to texting and she was fine with that. She kind of didn't know what to say. The sex they had in the foyer was hot, but it was something else…when she looked into his eyes that night, something had changed and she was fine with burying it.

"I like it Bon," Elena stood up from the dressing room bench pulling Bonnie's hair up as they looked in the mirror, "I still can't believe you're going to the gala, what made you decide to go anyway? You always made fun of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?"

"Well my dad believes that I should embrace Mystic Falls and all of its stupid traditions, if I am going to stay here."

"Well I'm glad you're coming. I feel like we haven't had any time to just have fun."

"That's because we haven't. How's Stefan by the way…is he better? No slip ups?"

Elena frowned sitting back down as Bonnie changed out of the dress, "He's fine. He's good…better…"

"Good."

"I know he called you."

Bonnie nodded, "He did."

"Did you call him back?"

"Elena," Bonnie turned to her, "how about we talk about college. It's only 2 months away and we've barely talked about living in the dorm and our room there or anything," Bonnie slipped on her jeans before taking a seat next to Elena on the bench.

"You're right. I miss you Bonnie and I'm sorry that I've been so distant. Things are going to get better," Elena wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Since I've been back, I feel like you've been hiding something from me."

"Bonnie, I loved Grams. She meant a lot to me and I was mourning her."

"I miss her," Bonnie looked at Elena, "she was the first person to know everything about me and make me feel like I was normal. She made me understand that I wasn't some freak with weird powers that she couldn't control. She made me feel special. I keep trying to remember what we said to each other during our last phone conversation and there was nothing groundbreaking or legendary about it. She told me to let my dad know that he didn't need to be so serious all the time and that I should come visit her soon…I was so caught up with prom, graduation…getting ready for college that I didn't even think twice that I should come out here quickly. I had no idea that the last time I would see her would be during Christmas…" Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, "she taught me everything about being a woman and a witch, she filled in when my mom left…she came and stayed for months after my mom left…I miss her so much, Elena."

Elena pulled Bonnie closer as the tears left Bonnie's eyes and her own filled with tears. Bonnie put her head on Elena's shoulders and that's when she opened her mouth before quickly closing it. She missed her friendship with Elena. Prior to Sheila's death, they shared so much and lately they hadn't shared a thing.

"Elena…" Bonnie began.

"What Bon?"

"The night of Grams' funeral, I actually met Damon at a bar," Bonnie confessed lifting her head up and meeting Elena's eyes, "and that night, we had sex in his car…" Bonnie winced and then watched as Elena's eyes went big following her confession, "I was upset and I don't know what came over me…"

Elena stood up and began pacing the dressing room running her hands through her hair, "You and Damon?" she stated in disbelief.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm only telling you because I need to tell someone…"

"And it was just that one time?" Elena asked sitting back down and taking Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie slowly shook her head. Elena probably wasn't the best person to confess this to, but she really had no one else to talk to and she needed to tell someone.

"Bonnie!" Elena shrieked and then whispered, "you've been sleeping with Damon?"

"Sleeping is not the technical term," Bonnie bit her lip.

"I can't believe this…Bonnie, I told you that he was trouble."

"Elena, we're not going down that road again. I'm only telling you because we are friends and I needed to get it off my chest."

"Do you…like him?" Elena whispered.

"He's changing my attitude about vampires," Bonnie frowned looking over at Elena, "and I don't know why. I mean, for all intents and purposes—Damon seems like an asshole to Stefan, but he's been different around me and maybe I'm having some rebellious phase…but I do like him. I like him a lot."

Elena sighed and rubbed her temples, "Bonnie, I don't like Damon. I don't think he deserves anyone like you…"

"Well I'm not too keen on Stefan, but I'm not stopping you from seeing him."

Elena sighed, "Promise me that you are being smart about this…"

"Of course I am. Look Elena, I like him…I didn't say I was in love with him. I would stop everything with him if I suspected that he was up to something with me. I don't know…when I'm with him, I forget about how my Grams is no longer here and how I uprooted my life and moved back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie shrugged.

Elena frowned, "I'm just sad that you kept this a secret for so long, it's been weeks Bonnie."

"And its been an exciting couple of weeks, he makes me happy and keeps me on my toes and I need that now."

Elena shook her head, "Ok…ok…" she sighed, bringing Bonnie into a hug, "you just be careful."

"Always," Bonnie answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After leaving Elena and promising to have a sleepover prior to the Gala, Bonnie went home. Her father was out meeting with the Council. He asked Bonnie to join him, but she informed him that she was going dress shopping and no where else but that.

As soon as she placed her dress in the closet, she received a text message, 'You've been avoided being alone with me over the past two weeks.'

Bonnie frowned. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he addressed the elephant in the room, 'No, I've just been busy.'

'I want to see you.'

'For a booty call?'

'Bonnie, I just want to see you…ok'

'I can come over later tonight'

'I'll be waiting.'

Bonnie sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. Somehow, this situation with Damon had become much more serious that she initially set out for it to be and her feelings were just as complicated at this point.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie stood on the porch outside of the Salvatore boarding house. Her father was still with the council and she sent him a text to say that she would be out for a few hours, but she was fine. That gave her a few hours to be with Damon and not have her father start blowing up her cell phone. She raised her fist to knock on the door and it opened almost immediately. She plastered a smile on her face expecting to see Damon, but instead she came face to face with Stefan. Her smile immediately faltered as he looked at her with a slight smile, "Bonnie, hi…"

"Umm…hi…Damon…I was coming to see him," she stumbled over her words. She was never afraid of a vampire or rather, she hadn't been in years but for some reason Stefan unnerved her. Maybe it was because he was a Ripper and she should be staking him, instead of making small talk with him.

"He's upstairs…come in…" Stefan moved out of the doorway.

Bonnie hesitated.

"Bonnie, I want to talk to you...so please come in."

Bonnie nodded slowly walking with Stefan closing the door behind her. They walked into the living room. Bonnie slipped her hand in her bag and wrapped her hand around her stake, "What do you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day. I was going through a lot and I know that I attacked you and I shouldn't have," Stefan began, "sometimes I can't control…"

"Your bloodlust," she supplied.

Stefan nodded almost ashamed, "I try to keep it under control, but when Elena gave me her blood…"

"You lost control…does it happen often?" Bonnie inquired moving further away from him with her hand still in her bag.

Stefan shook his head, "I only drink blood from animals, it helps. I would never drink from Elena…I don't…I know that I can become dangerous if I drink human blood."

Bonnie nodded.

"I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did and I know that you and Elena are best friends, I want to be friends with you too…especially when you are also friends with my brother," Stefan remarked with a slight smirk.

"Damon and I are…well…we are something."

Stefan nodded, "Just be careful."

"I can handle myself, I'm sure you know that," she winked.

"I do. However, if its any consolation—I do believe that you are the first person in a long time that my brother actually likes."

"That sounds like a compliment," Bonnie chuckled.

"In a way," Stefan smiled.

"So now that we have made amends, you want to tell me who Katherine is?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan grimaced. He wasn't sure exactly what he was hoping for. Maybe he was hoping that Bonnie forgot or that she had given up. Neither appeared to be the case, "Katherine is someone that we need to forget even exists, ok?" Stefan moved closer, "trust me, its all for the best."

"She knocked me out Stefan, I don't even know her."

"And that tells me that you need to stay away. Bonnie, I like you. You are a good person and my brother seems to be fond of you, digging deeper where Katherine is concerned will only make things more complicated, trust me."

"Tell me who she is and maybe I will stop digging," Bonnie smirked.

Stefan sighed, "I really have to go. Have a nice evening with Damon and like I said, I'm sorry for what happened the other day."

"Stefan…" Bonnie began, but was cut off by Damon's voice.

"Wow Stefan, you managed to open the door and have a conversation with Bonnie…you must be cured," Damon walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

Stefan smiled tightly, "I have to go, have a nice evening," he stated before turning and leaving the house closing the door behind him.

Bonnie shook her head as she felt Damon's arms wrap around her waist and his lips softly kiss her neck, "Damon…" she breathed out as she felt her body physically react to his lips on her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear before biting her ear lobe gently.

"You missed me?" she raised an eyebrow removing herself from his embrace, "why because of the sex?"

"No. Believe it or not Bonnie Bennett, seeing your little judgmental face let's me know that everything is right with the world," he moved over to the drink cart.

"Somehow I don't believe that completely," she stared at him, "and anyway, my father has been keeping me busy. Going through my grandmother's things has been an experience."

"Yeah, I can imagine," he poured a glass of bourbon and held the bottle out to her.

Bonnie sat down on the couch, "Now, you know I'm under 21."

"And when I met you, you were in a bar drinking cocktails?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie shrugged, "It was a stressful day."

"I see…"

"Soo…I went shopping with Elena today for a dress for that stupid Miss Mystic Falls Gala, are you going?" Bonnie began, conveniently leaving out the fact that she had confessed to Elena about Damon.

Damon chuckled, "Well if you're going…"

"I am. My Dad thinks that it will be a good event for us. I don't personally want to go, but I guess I should embrace it since I'm basically a Mystic Falls girl now."

"A Mystic Falls girl you are not."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well I think you mean that as a compliment."

Damon's eyes bore into her, "You know that I meant it as a compliment."

Bonnie smiled, "So are you coming to the gala?"

"I am."

"So that means you will save a dance for me?"

"You want to dance with me?" Damon asked slightly surprised.

"Well you know, I don't think you will be able to resist not dancing with me once you see me in my dress," she stuck her tongue out at him, starting to feel at ease.

Damon grinned as he stood up holding out his hand, "That's probably right."

She looked at his hand and took it, "I cooked dinner for you…" he commented as he led her towards the kitchen.

"You cooked dinner?" Bonnie deadpanned. She wasn't expecting this when he contacted her earlier.

"Yes, I thought that I would actually show you there's more to me than a hot body," he winked.

"Are you trying to seriously date me Damon Salvatore?" she asked in an almost joking manner, but her heart was basically in her throat.

"No, I'm trying to _seduce_ you," he stated as they entered the kitchen.

He gestured for her to take a seat on one of the kitchen stools and she watched as he pulled a glass baking dish from the oven. Bonnie was a little intrigued. She wasn't sure what she thought was happening with Damon other than they were attracted to each other physically, but this…the dinner…the talking that they had done previously, what happened two weeks ago when they stared into each other's eyes, it kind of indicated that there could be more between them.

"So what did you cook?"

Damon lifted the cover off of the container, "Lasagna."

"That looks pretty good, I'm actually surprised."

"You didn't think I could cook?" he asked placing a square on a plate.

"For someone who's main diet is blood, no…I didn't."

"I've had relationships with people other than vampires," Damon answered.

Bonnie's eyes widened. Did he just say _relationship_?

"Not saying that this a relationship, of course…but you get my drift," Damon added quickly.

"And I was all set for you to give me your ring," she sighed.

"Right…so do you want wine or are you actually acting your age tonight?" Damon asked.

"I will take water."

"I'll let you live on the wild side with sparkling."

"With lemon?"

"Sure," he winked.

Bonnie smiled as she watched him pour her a glass of sparkling water. This was weird. Really weird. Her life was starting to become more and more complicated the more she stayed in Mystic Falls. Her father would have a heart attack if he knew what she was doing. The fact that she was seeing someone older made him less than happy, but being with a vampire? Her father would be sent into hysterics. Being with Damon in any capacity was horrible enough, but the fact that she was developing strong feelings for him was even worse. It went against her nature as a witch and as a huntress to be with him. The thought that one day she may have to choose between her calling and Damon made her nauseous. It hadn't been long that she'd known Damon, but the fact that she had shared blood with him and the fact that she did have feelings for him—real feelings made everything about her life, her feelings and him complicated.

"Soo…how about you give it a taste?" Damon looked over at her.

Bonnie picked up her fork, "Hmm…" and then placed some of the lasagna in her mouth. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was pretty damn good, "wow."

"You sound surprised."

"I'm actually am…I mean, I guess I didn't think that you would be able to cook anything and by the tension between you and Elena, I just didn't think that there was anything good about you."

"Wow…that's nice," Damon mumbled.

"Noo…no…I didn't mean like that. I just…I have an opinion of vampires and you just are different than what I expected and I'm not exactly upset that I was wrong."

"Well the truth is," Damon leaned closer to her, "a couple of months ago, I probably was exactly how you believe vampires are. In fact, I still may be that person when I'm not around you."

She shook her head, "I don't want to be the reason why you are not a big bad vampire anymore," Bonnie met his eyes, "if you have changed in any way, I would prefer its because you want to."

"So profound."

"It's the truth, any changes that are made based on another person can easily go away…it's only if you _want_ to change personally that it will stick," she shrugged as she took another bite of her lasagna.

"Bonnie Bennett…where did you come from?" Damon breathed out.

She smiled widely, "The sky of course."

"Right," Damon stood up and removed some blood from the refrigerator heating it up, "so I have a question for you."

"Ok…"

"Your tattoo…"

Bonnie blinked, "Damon? Why are you so fascinated with my tattoo?"

"Because it's a unique one, why did you get it…when did you get it?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I got it when I was 16…it's a family thing, there's nothing special about it," Bonnie shrugged.

"A family thing?"

"Yes, all of the women in my family have it," Bonnie answered.

"Hmm…it's sexy," Damon winked.

"You would think so."

"Well it's kind of part of the package."

"And what a package it is," Damon commented as Bonnie grinned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's moans of pleasure filled the room as Damon slowly entered her. She gripped onto him as his soft kisses peppered her neck as he moved in and out of her center. After dinner, he actually kissed her all the way up the stairs to his bedroom, which was a first. The nerves inside of Bonnie were jumping throughout her body as he laid her down on his king sized bed and he began to slowly undress her. He wasn't kidding when he said the lasagna was a way to seduce her, Bonnie thought.

"You feel amazing…I missed you," Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie chuckled, "Really? It's only been a couple of days."

"You don't know how you feel," he whispered before flipping her over and seconds later she gasped gripping onto the sheets.

Damon kissed her softly on the back of her neck and then used his tongue to trace the outline of her tattoo. "Damon…" she moaned as he moved up and caught her lips in a kiss.

Bonnie bit her lip as Damon quickened his movements. The way he filled her completely was enough to make her feel like she had been missing out on something in her life. She knew exactly why she was willing to overlook Stefan's Ripperdom, she wouldn't call herself dickmatized, but she was definitely something when it came to Damon.

Damon flipped her over so that they were face to face and he gazed down into her darkened emerald eyes. "Do it," she whispered, moving her head to the side exposing her neck.

Damon gently moved her head to look into her eyes. The way she glowed in the moonlight, the way she looked up at him with those eyes that made him see soo many possibilities and he shook his head, "No."

"Damon…I need…oh…god…I need to…please," she moaned out.

Damon leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just let go, Bon. Just let go and enjoy what's happening here…"

Bonnie looked up at him and saw those eyes looking down at her and she nodded as she closed her eyes as he held onto her thrusting and she felt the build up. It was the most euphoric, intensely good feeling she had ever felt. Damon lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him in a sitting position as they continued to look in each other's eyes. Bonnie gripped onto him as she felt the tingling move throughout her body and she felt his movements quicken, "Yes…Damon…yes!" she screamed as he yelled out filling her completely and they collapsed onto the bed.

"No biting needed," Damon whispered as he kissed Bonnie on her forehead.

"Smart ass," she chuckled pushing him away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Do you realize that this is the first time that we ever did that in my bedroom?" Damon asked as he drew circles on Bonnie's arm as they lay wrapped in his sheets.

"Well bedrooms are usually reserved for two people who are serious about each other," Bonnie drummed her fingers on his stomach.

"Is that your way of saying that you want to make an honest man out of me?" Damon asked, "you want me to be your boyfriend?"

Bonnie laughed, "My boyfriend?"

"Well Bon Bon, we click on many levels…not just physically, but I actually believe that you get my sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes, "You mean, your special knack of trying to dance on everyone's nerves?"

"Bonnie, you say what you want, but I know that you like me a lot and behind that sarcastic smile, you have become closer to me than you are with Elena at this point…"

"How do you know that?"

"Bonnie…come on, we just shared something was very intense…you know it and I know it…unless you and Elena weren't just sister friends," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"You are disgusting," she deadpanned, starting to get out of the bed and he pulled her back down.

"I'm kidding…I'm only kidding," he pulled her back down, "look, I make fun of Stefan all the time about what he has Elena, but if I'm being honest—my brother has found someone who makes him happy and almost makes him forget that we were damned to be miserable forever. If I think about it long enough and hard enough, that's what I want…what I thought I would have, just in a different way. Bon, whether you like or not…we have a connection. You felt it the other day and that's why for two weeks you texted me and never answered my phone calls…"

Bonnie looked up at him, "I didn't…"

"It's ok, you tried to run away from me…and maybe you should," Damon looked down at her, "but if I'm being honest and there's not many people I am honest with, I don't want you to run away from me."

Bonnie was taken back Damon's honesty and it made her mind race. Combined with the fact that he was able to bring her to a point of passion without biting her meant something, her feelings for Damon meant something.

"I'm not running away," she whispered bringing his head closer to hers as he covered her with his body.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Damon entered the bar to the sound of Salt N Pepa's 'Whatta Man' playing over the speakers. Damon had to admit ever since that song came out 2 weeks ago, it had served as an earworm for him. If no one was around, he wouldn't admit it to anyone BUT he could be found singing it in his car maybe once or twice._

 _He scanned the room. He was hungry for two things, blood and sex and he was eager to find someone to satisfy both._

 _Scanning the room, there was only one person in the room who really caught his eye and it was a statuesque model like beauty sipping on a cocktail. She had long dark hair, big brown eyes that almost resembled a doe and lips that made him think she could do all kinds of amazing things. Her skin was the color of caramel, which was always his favorite candy. He smiled making his way over to her. He took the stool next to her just as the bartender came over her hand her the bill. Damon placed his hand over hers and she visibly reacted to his touch, looking at him with a surprised look, "Allow me."_

 _She looked at him and smile, "Well I guess I shouldn't argue with you," she said in a low throaty voice that was beyond sexy and immediately made his pants tighten, "the name's Lucy."_

" _Damon," he grinned._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Damon pushed Lucy up against the wall outside of the bar as their lips collided into each other. He started out to his car, but they couldn't make it there. He turned her around and pressed his body into hers as he lifted her shirt up and began to kiss her and that's when he noticed it, the tattoo…the B with blood dripping from one of the tails._

" _That's an interesting tat…" Damon begin, but found himself flying back onto the other side of the alley. He was dazed for a bit and when he was able to focus, he saw Lucy coming towards him with a stake in her hand, "This can either hurt a little or a lot," she stated through clenched teeth gripping the stake and that's when he felt the intense pain as he saw her coming towards him and he had no other choice but to focus all his energy on getting the hell away from her as soon as possible._

Damon's eyes shot open as he sat up in bed. Bonnie was sleeping partially covered by the sheet and he looked over at her with her tattoo illuminated by the moonlight. "Hunter," he whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie parked her car outside of her house. It was almost 2am and her dad would be waiting for her. She still felt kind of weird, a good weird, but weird. Tonight with Damon was the first time she had a release without being bitten. No one had ever been able to do that to her before and she feared that it made her fall deeper into the Damon abyss. The only thing that made her uneasy was the fact that before she left, Damon acted weird. He was almost as if he wanted to get her out of the house as soon as possible. He looked at her with an odd look before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and telling her he would see her later. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she hoped it was because he was distracted and not because things had changed between them.

When she walked in the house, her father was waiting for her, "Out late?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad…"

"I don't even want to know, we have work to do."

"Work?"

"We have some vampires to take care of."

"But it's 2am."

"And you just came home, so I am pretty sure you are ready to do some work…let's go," he said picking up his duffel bag and heading towards the door.

Bonnie sighed as she followed behind.

 **Well Damon and Bonnie had a night. However, Damon realized that the tattoo is tied to Vampire Hunters. What will he do with that information? Will he go 'Damon' (answer: Yes, yes…he will)?**

 **The Gala is coming up and Miss Katherine Pierce makes her presence known.**

 **I look forward to your reviews, please show me some love…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I appreciate them. I also wanted to clear up one thing, there will be no Bamon babies in this fic. LOL! I hope you like this update.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" _Come on Bon, I have something to show you," Elena led her towards the water as they cleared the trees near the lake._

" _What? Why are we out here alone?" Bonnie looked around as all her senses went into overdrive and they entered the water._

" _Do you trust me?" Elena turned to her._

" _Of course I do."_

" _Good!" Elena stated before pushing Bonnie into the water._

 _As much as Bonnie tried, she couldn't stand up and Elena kept pushing her down. Bonnie was taking in water as she pleaded Elena to stop as she resurfaced. Finally, Elena grabbed her by her shirt, "Sorry Bon, can't help you," she stated before holding Bonnie under the water._

Bonnie immediately sat up in bed struggling to catch her breath. The sun was peaking through the curtains in her room as she gasped for air. That was the second dream she had where Elena was trying to kill her and it was wrecking havoc on her mind.

Her father kept her out until 6 in the morning. It was amazing how she could turn off everything and do what she was born to do. She reached over to her night table to see if Damon had text her and there was nothing. However, there was a text from Caroline asking to have lunch. Bonnie was kind of curious about why Caroline wanted to have lunch. The relationship between her and Caroline had always been an interesting one. Caroline talked non-stop and when she took a breath, she was always curious about who Bonnie was dating or seeing and virtually nothing else. However, Caroline was always a bevy of information and maybe she could give her some information on who Katherine was or at the very least, what happened in Mystic Falls before Bonnie showed up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ever since his dream or rather memory from the night before Damon hadn't been able to sleep. He sat in the chair in his living room going over every inch of his dream. Maybe it was a coincidence that Bonnie had the same tattoo as Lucy, the one who tried to kill him so many years before. _It's a family thing_ , she had told him after being so dodgy about it for weeks. Then there was the moment with Colin in the alley and the night she came to his house with the broken rib. He should have figured out something was up with her. Finally, it was the fact that she went after Vicki's attacker so quickly. She showed no fear and there had been rumblings that vampires were disappearing around town. It all made sense, what _didn't_ make sense was that she knew about Stefan and she did nothing about him. Hell, she knew about him and didn't appear to be hunting him…what happened between them was much more than her stalking him to kill him, but he needed to find out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie! Thank you for meeting me," Caroline hugged her tightly as Bonnie walked into the Mystic Grille later that afternoon.

"No problem, I'm sorry I've been distant lately…"

"It's ok, I know that you and Elena have always been closer," Caroline frowned slightly, "you two have always been the best friends with me looking in."

"Caroline…I only visited during the summers, you and Elena are just two people who don't always get each other and that's ok," Bonnie smiled and then frowned, "but I do have a question, you two seem further apart than you've ever been. I thought for sure that you two would have been rooming together at Whitmore, what happened?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "The Salvatores happened. I don't know Bonnie, Elena just got really distant and cagey since she started going out with Stefan. Maybe she was upset at me for flirting with Stefan in the beginning, but she didn't have a claim to him then," Caroline defended herself, "and then it was the whole thing with Damon, but he led me on and it was just a mess and…I don't know, I just…things have changed Bonnie, Elena has changed and there's so many secrets."

Bonnie blanched at the mention of Caroline and Damon being intimate in any way, shape or form.

"Do you think it has to do with Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie probed.

"That's the only thing that changed really," Caroline replied thoughtfully.

Bonnie looked out towards the street and then back at Caroline, "Hmm…I know you're going to the gala, how about you stay at my house the night before and we can all get ready together…me, you and Elena."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"It's my house, of course I'm sure," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline's mouth slowly moved into a grin, "Sounds like fun, thank you Bonnie."

"It's fine, Caroline and I promise you…no boys."

"No boys," Caroline agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched from across the street as Bonnie and Caroline sat outside of the Mystic Grille. They were laughing about something and Damon gritted his teeth. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were more likely talking about him and his history with Caroline. For weeks, Bonnie had been studying him and learning about his life. She had to be doing it for a reason. Because one of her kinfolk failed to kill him years earlier, Bonnie would probably finish the job—but he had a plan.

Damon removed his cell phone from his pocket and looked over at the table with Bonnie and Caroline. He quickly texted a few words and watched as Bonnie stopped speaking for a moment and glanced down at her phone. He watched her text back and he looked down at his phone as a smile spread across his face, "Bonnie Bennett, it's time you answer some questions…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Two minutes more than your usual time," Rudy shook his head staring at his watch. After finishing lunch with Caroline, Bonnie met her father at the high school's track. He was starting to give her some freedom to do what she wanted, so she was willing to do some training with him daily. She finished running her 2 miles and stopped in front of Rudy as she chugged her bottle of water.

"Really Dad?"

"Yes, really. You know what we're up against here. You need to be in your best shape, especially since we are close to getting the moonstone."

Bonnie nodded, "I will do better next time…"

"Five minutes to rest and after that, you have the stairs…"

"Daddy," Bonnie whined.

"Since I left you here, I'm sure you weren't training…so go…recover and then start again," Rudy nodded towards the track.

Bonnie shook her head as she began slowly walking around the track.

Rudy watched her walk and shook his head again. His daughter had been keeping secrets from him for weeks now and being in town, he was sure that she was still keeping something from him—but it was much harder. He was curious about _this_ Damon Salvatore and he had little information about him. He and his brother apparently only came home recently. Liz told him that Damon was somewhat of a ladies man and flirt, but she didn't see much of that lately. Rudy figured that the _lately_ had to do with the fact that this Damon had zeroed in on Bonnie. Damon Salvatore was a distraction and Rudy didn't like distractions when it came to Bonnie. When he finally laid eyes on Damon at the gala, he would have to encourage him to keep his distance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie listened to her navigation direct her to the address that Damon had texted her earlier. She was slightly intrigued as to why he would want to show her something all the way on the outskirts of town, but with Damon, anything was possible. She could still feel the soreness in her legs from the workout her father put her through and she wanted nothing more but to lie in a bathtub soaking, but Damon was kind of adamant about meeting up.

She turned down a dirt road towards what appeared to be an abandoned mansion, "Damon, what are you up to?" she whispered as she noticed him standing by his Camaro. She drove up next to it and parked her car, sliding out, "umm…Damon, this is a weird place for a date."

He turned to her. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, one that showed a trace of her stomach. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was a gorgeous, but _traitorous_ woman, he thought to himself. "Is it?" he cocked his head to the side, "I thought we could benefit from some alone time, plus this place has history."

"Looks like it," she gazed around, "but what are we doing here?"

"Follow me," he started walking towards the house.

Bonnie hesitated. She wasn't exactly sure what had changed, but something in the air felt strange and Damon's voice…the way he looked at her…it all seemed wrong.

"Why would I follow you into an abandoned house?" she asked.

He turned to her, "You don't trust me?"

Bonnie hesitated, "Why does this suddenly feel like a scary movie."

He turned to her and smirked, "Come on now, why would you say that?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she removed her bag from her car, "Ok, my interest is piqued but we are not having sex in some abandoned house."

"Right," Damon commented as she followed him up the stairs. Damon opened the door and stepped inside gesturing for Bonnie to follow him. Bonnie walked in after him and looked around as he watched her with a predatory gaze.

"What is this place?" she asked, "did your family own this?"

"No…however, I kind of inherited awhile back," Damon looked around without looking at her.

"Really…hmm…"

"This place is where some of the great residents of Mystic Falls found one traitor witch to cast a spell to lock some of her fellow witches in while they waited to be burned at the stake," he stated with his back to her.

Bonnie's entire body went on alert and her heart slammed against her rib cage, "Why would you bring me here?" she asked uneasily.

Damon turned around to face her and before she could react, she was being pushed into a wall and pinned by her shoulders, "What's wrong with you!" she shrieked as she fought against his hold on her.

"You didn't think I would find out, did you?" he snarled in her face.

"What…find out what?" she asked.

"That you're a fucking vampire hunter!" he barked.

Bonnie looked at him as she realized what this was all about, "What?" she gasped.

"Don't you deny it, Bonnie. I know. The tattoo…I knew that something was up with it and I couldn't remember it, then last night…I remembered…one of your freaking Bennett relatives tried to murder me years ago and I barely got away…so they sent you to kill me now? What was the plan, fuck me and then stake me…is that what you're into?" he vamped out.

Bonnie eyes went wide and suddenly she went into huntress mode as she narrowed her eyes, sending all of the pain possible to his brain. He immediately dropped to his knees holding the sides of his head crying out in pain. Bonnie removed one of her stakes from her bag and immediately knocked Damon to the floor straddling him holding the stake over his chest, "You thought you would be able to what…kill me," she hissed at him as he realized he couldn't move.

"Let me go, you fucking witch," he struggled to move, but couldn't.

"Not until you tell me what you _think_ you know about me," she held the stake firmly in her hand as her heart beat rapidly in her chest. It was amazing she could keep her voice steady or her hand because she was afraid, for the first time in years. She never expected Damon to find out about what she was or at least not the way he allegedly did.

"I was on the receiving end of one of your Bennett witch's stakes before…in the 90's…she was pretty just like you, she led me into an alley and then I found her trying to stake me, I barely got away from her and here you come…years later…you knew I was a vampire from the moment you touched me, you fucked me and what was the plan Bonnie, were you going to stake me in my sleep one night…stake my brother…do away with us both?"

Bonnie leaned down staring directly into his stormy blue eyes, "I've been doing this for more than 10 years…if I wanted you dead, you _would_ be. If I wanted your brother dead, you would be having arguments with ashes on a daily basis. You are alive because I _want_ you to be and I thought you realized that awhile ago, but if you want to do this…let's do it," she moved her body off of his and stood up holding onto her stake spreading her arms out.

Damon felt his body release from the invisible bondage and he stood up quickly, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? I don't advertise what I am and we…"

"We what?" he challenged her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she held onto her stake tightly, "We weren't supposed to be anything more than one night and then you started doing the most…"

Damon gasped, " _I_ started doing the most?"

"Yes, the dinner…the talking…everything…and I started to see things differently."

"So if you're a hunter, why are you sparing me and my brother?" Damon asked moving closer to her.

" _Huntress_ and its because you're not on my list," she answered simply.

"Ahh…and if we were to appear on said list?"

"You won't, I will make sure of that," Bonnie answered.

"Doesn't that go against your little vow?"

"Damon, just know that you and Stefan are not on the list and you will never be."

"Because you actually care about me despite everything?" Damon inquired moving closer to her.

"You just brought me to a house probably to kill me and I'm supposed to declare my feelings for you?" Bonnie scoffed walking towards the door, "you can go to hell."

"I found out you were a vampire hunter…"

" _Huntress_ ," she corrected him turning around, "and after everything that happened last night, you thought that this was some covert plan to kill you and Stefan? You really are an asshole."

"Look, I didn't know what to think ok!" Damon threw up his hands, "I'm sorry! I overreacted."

"Overreacted?" she raised an eyebrow, "no…you showed me why I _shouldn't_ cut you any breaks," she turned to walk out the door, but Damon sped in front of it.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…look…I should have known, but I just reacted. You don't know me, but I can be a complete dumbass at times. I'm sorry. I do stupid things…ask Stefan."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Bon, come on."

"Come on what? You bring me out here…"

"I wasn't going to kill you. No matter how much I suspected you…I wouldn't be able to do that to you."

"Because you like me, right?" Bonnie snorted.

"You saved me."

"That's right, I saved your ass when that vampire was about to kill you…what does that tell you!" Bonnie yelled poking him the chest, "I could have watched or taken you both out!"

"Ok…fine…I was wrong to suspect you of coming after me and my brother!" Damon exclaimed, "I'm sorry. Look…I'm going crazy here!"

"Crazy? You bet you are."

"Look, I come into the Mystic Grille that night and I sit next to you…I never thought we were turn into this. If I ever thought that we would…"

"Would what?" Bonnie asked.

"Look, I was an asshole a couple of months ago. Mostly because I hated my brother and because I found out that the woman that I loved for a very long time basically left me behind and never came back for me and then I meet you and things got complicated…I wasn't supposed to feel anything more for you and since that night in my Camaro, I've been intrigued by you Bonnie and my feelings for you are much deeper than I could have ever imagined," he walked towards her, "I'm sorry for bringing you here. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Bonnie sighed loudly rubbing her temples, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about me, but you have to excuse me for not broadcasting what I am to every vampire I come in contact with."

Damon nodded slowly, "You've been doing this for over 10 years…you started this when you were a kid?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Since I was 8 years old."

"How does an 8-year-old kid kill vampires?"

"Vampires underestimated me then and they underestimate me now…"

"So the broken rib a couple of weeks ago?" he gestured towards her torso.

"I killed the vampire that attacked Vicki in the woods."

Damon shook his head. Although he had some time to digest the fact that Bonnie was some kind of witch huntress, it was still a lot to take in, "Wow, so Elena knows about this?"

"Elena knows about me being a witch, nothing about the vampire hunting."

"So you keep it a secret."

"Those are the rules," she shrugged.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "So you would sleep with the vampires and then kill them?"

"No…I kept all of that separate, look its complicated," Bonnie felt uneasy. The last person she wanted to explain her sexual activities to was Damon.

"I have so many questions…"

"Damon, I've never told anyone about this and I like to keep it that way. If it gets out what I am, I won't be the one hunting anymore," she replied.

Damon nodded, "How about we go somewhere else to talk about all of this."

Bonnie hesitated. She was still a little shook by what occurred earlier, but her life had been a lonely one for so long and talking to Damon about it, may actually be a good thing.

"Give me a chance to make up for what happened earlier…please," he flashed her one of the most sincere smiles that she had ever witnessed from him.

"Ok," she agreed, "we can do that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So the women in the Bennett family all hunt vampires?" Damon asked an hour as he and Bonnie lay on his bed. They were fully clothed, which was quite a change for Damon. After what happened in the house and the way she straddled him with the stake, he was kind of turned on—but he realized that now was not the time to act on his impulses.

"Something like that, sometimes it skips a generation…my Grams wasn't a huntress. When exactly did the member of my family allegedly try to kill you?"

"Not allegedly, she did…it was the 90's…early 90's, I believe in New York. Her name was Lucy."

Bonnie nodded knowingly, "Lucy," and then she laughed, "Lucy is something…you didn't sleep with her did you?" Bonnie focused on his eyes.

"No…we didn't get that far, she kind of killed the mood when she tried to stick a stake through my heart."

Bonnie felt a part of her relax, "Lucy stopped hunting years ago, she settled down…she's married to a warlock and she has three kids, all boys. She's not pleased."

"You can feel free not to tell her that I said hi."

Bonnie laughed, "I won't, she may try to finish what she started. Lucy was not happy when she retired."

"And I guess you took over somewhat, but what about your mother?" Damon asked noticing a shift in Bonnie's demeanor.

Bonnie shrugged.

"What happened to her?" he asked slipping his hand under Bonnie's shirt and rubbing her back.

Bonnie shrugged again, "Not sure, we got to Seattle and she just bailed. My father refuses to talk about her and Grams would always change the subject. I don't know if she was a huntress or not and you know, I don't care. She left when I needed her the most and I don't think I could ever forgive her for that."

"Soo…is the hunting something natural or is it something you learn…"

"Part natural ability…part training, my father has trained me since I was 8."

"And he's in town now because…"

"He doesn't trust me and if we're being honest," Bonnie turned to look at Damon with a half smile, "he shouldn't. I've been sleeping with a vampire for weeks and I'm keeping quiet about his brother, The Ripper. My father would have a heart attack if he knew what I was doing."

"So why are you here?"

"To be closer to my grandmother's things and my best friend," Bonnie winked.

"And kill a few vampires on occasion to keep your huntress badge," Damon commented.

"It's not like that, there is a structure to it all and I don't want to talk about it anymore…" Bonnie settled down on the bed next to him.

"Ok…fine."

"So there you are…you know all my secrets," Bonnie stated.

"Mmm,hmm," Damon mumbled as he traced a circles on her back. She had come clean to him after he confronted her and told him more than he deserved to know. He was still keeping a secret from her and that secret would destroy everything between them. She would never forgive him and he didn't want to risk that anymore. His feelings for Bonnie were deeper than he ever expected and she was what he needed in his life. She had the potential to be everything he craved his entire life. He had fallen fast and hard for her and he wasn't willing to give her up for selfish mistakes of the past.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok, I have the pizza…snacks…and soda, sorry my Dad's downstairs sitting in front of the liquor cabinet, so none of that will happen tonight," Bonnie entered her bedroom to Elena and Caroline.

They were both sitting on the floor occupied by their phones and not speaking to each other. Bonnie sighed. She kind of figured this would happen. After what happened with Damon, she was starting to relax and if she was being honest with herself—kind of happy. Her father had backed off a little knowing that once they got to the gala the next night, they would find the moonstone, destroy it and Rudy would go back home. Bonnie could explore whatever she had going on with Damon more freely. After confessing or rather their confrontation about her being a huntress, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The time she spent with him was about more than just sex, it was about a deeper connection. As she looked down at Elena and Caroline sitting on the floor on their phones, she wondered why she even bothered with this in the first place.

"Ok, you two…how about you put the phones away, we are having a slumber party just like we used to when we were younger," Bonnie plopped down on the floor between them, taking the cell phones.

"I tried to make conversation, but I can't talk to myself Bonnie," Caroline sighed as Elena cast her a look.

"You asking me about my relationship with Stefan wasn't making conversation, it was about you wondering whether we broke up," Elena countered.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm not that interested in the status of your relationship with Stefan."

"That's new…or is it because you have Tyler and Matt both making fools of themselves for you?" Elena bit back.

"Stop you two!" Bonnie interrupted exasperated, "what is going on? I said we could have this sleepover to bond and not pick at each other. What happened? Why are you two like this?"

Caroline and Elena looked at each other, "Bonnie, you know and I know what happened…Elena started hanging with the Salvatores and she changed," Caroline began, "she didn't have time for anyone else, except when she spent time with your Grams."

"I didn't change, what are you talking about?" Elena gasped.

"You spent every moment that you had with Stefan and when things fell apart with me and Damon, you weren't there to listen…"

"You and Damon were just a fling!" Elena exclaimed, "and you only went after him after Stefan turned you down…"

"Oh yes, because everyone just loves Queen Elena," Caroline quipped sarcastically.

"Will you two stop it, Elena…Caroline, there's no reason for you to be at each other's throats. Yes, things probably got catty between you, but come on…we're about to go to college and we're going together, can't we put everything aside for that?" Bonnie pleaded.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other sheepishly, "You're right, Bon," Elena frowned and then looked over at Caroline, "I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"The same," Caroline stated hugging Elena.

"And besides, I don't know why we're talking about the Salvatores when Caroline has both Matt and Tyler after her," Bonnie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Caroline gasped, "I am not in a triangle, I am with Tyler at the moment and Tyler only," Caroline declared.

The three girls burst into laughter, "Bonnie, it's nice having you here full time. I'm sorry that its because Sheila died, but I am looking forward to us hanging out more and just having fun. The gala will be one way to do it," Caroline beamed.

Bonnie nodded as she sipped her soda. Her father made it clear that most of their time at the gala would be finding the moonstone and finding a way to destroy it. However, she hoped to find a few moments to actually dance with Damon. It would be the only time she could be out with him and not draw a lot of attention. Her father would always be suspicious, but she could find a way to make him happy as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you're really going to the gala tonight?" Stefan asked as Damon finished the knot on his tie as he breezed into Damon's room.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Bonnie will be there and she is looking forward to a dance," Damon turned to Stefan wiggling his eyebrow.

Stefan furrowed his brows, "Have you given any additional thought to telling her about what happened?"

Damon closed his eyes, "You have an uncanny ability to kill anyone's buzz, do you know that?"

"I'm just trying to save whatever you two have…"

"Stefan, me and Bonnie are fine. In fact, we're more than fine. We are moving forward…she's happy, I'm happy and you know that when I'm happy, the world is happier," Damon winked.

Stefan sighed. He wasn't as confident as Damon was. The secrets between the group were all thinly hidden and when they inevitably came out, it would be explosive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh shit!" Elena screeched as she looked down at her a pink blob on her dress.

Bonnie and Caroline immediately turned to her and both gasped in horror. Elena's black dress had a huge smear of pink lipstick. "Let me try to get some club soda or something to get it out," Caroline rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Bonnie helped Elena get out of her black strapless ball gown, "I hope this is not a preview of things to come tonight," Elena frowned looking at her dress in disgust.

"I can always get it out with a quick spell," Bonnie matched Elena's facial expression.

"No, Caroline will ask a million questions about how you got the stain out…it's fine," Elena whispered.

Bonnie nodded.

"Bon, I'm going to say this and if you ever bring it up again…I will claim ignorance, but you do look happy. You look happier than I've seen you in years, Bon."

Bonnie felt a smile spreading across her face, "Let's just say that I've had a chance to get some things off my chest…"

Elena blanched, "I don't want to know…"

"It's not about sex," Bonnie hit Elena lightly, "I'm just saying, that I've been carrying something for a long time and I just let it go and it feels good."

"I'm happy for you Bonnie, above all else, I want you to be happy—you deserve it," Elena brought her into a hug.

"I want you to be happy too Elena," Bonnie sighed holding onto Elena tightly.

"This may work!" Caroline stated walking in with the club soda and a towel, "wait…did you two have a moment?"

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and began laughing, "Nothing worth talking about," Bonnie and Elena fell into laughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon leaned against the bar scanning the crowd on the Lockwood grounds. This Miss Mystic Falls Gala was actually not that bad. The Lockwoods always did everything top notch and the bar always had top shelf. Damon scanned the crowd. Stefan had to stop at Elena's before coming to the gala because of some dress mishap; he secretly hoped they wouldn't show up. How was he supposed to romance Bonnie with their disapproving eyes staring at him? Damon grabbed an appetizer off of one of the trays and looked around. Ordinarily, he would be scanning this party for his newest conquest…food and fucking would be what he had in mind, but he actually wanted to see Bonnie and maybe even meet her father…the one who had kept her so busy that he barely saw her over the past month.

Damon didn't fully understand the parent-child relationship. His mother died when he was young and his father was a bastard—so much so that he had been the one to kill him and Stefan, which facilitated their transformation into vampires. With that background, Damon didn't understand or respect parental relationships, so it would be quite a feat to appear as if he cared about Bonnie's father's role in her life.

He sipped on his glass of bourbon and then he turned towards the stairs leading towards the grounds, where the gala was being held. He focused on the beauty walking down the steps in a white dress that showed off all her curves. Her hair was partially up, but she allowed strands to spill out and caress her neck. He slowly sipped his drink as he took in Bonnie holding onto her father as she made her way down. She was a vision. Her all white ensemble made her look pretty damn close to an angel and in his all black ensemble, he resembled the devil that everyone always said he was.

She was holding onto her father and she smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Her father leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She hesitated and then nodded in response, as he let her go and turned to walk back up the stairs. Bonnie took one of the masquerade masks off of the table and looked around. He watched her. The look on her face was a mixture of amusement and annoyance, if that was possible. The men close to her drank her in. Her tawny skin glistened in the moonlight and Damon knew that he may just have to commit murder that evening, if anyone stepped over the line. He placed his glass on the bar and headed towards her, but stopped when he saw the lame one…Jeremy Gilbert step in front of her.

Bonnie had been so preoccupied looking around for Caroline (who had left earlier with Tyler) and Elena (who basically gave up on her dress and went home to switch it out), that she didn't notice Jeremy appear in front of her.

"Bonnie…wow…you look…wow," he shook his head in amazement, "you look gorgeous."

Bonnie looked down at her dress. She wasn't sure about the white, but by Jeremy's reaction—maybe it was a right move, "Thank you, I think," she cocked her head to the side, "I'm actually looking for Elena."

"I think she was still home changing her dress," Jeremy answered.

"Oh…ok…" Bonnie held onto her clutch looking around. Her father instructed her to wait outside until he finished consulting with some council members about where the safe could possibly be.

"Bon, I know that you have been busy dealing with your grandmother's things, but if you have some free time…I was thinking that maybe we could hang out," Jeremy mumbled looking around not actually making eye contact.

Bonnie smiled, "Jeremy…I am flattered, but we are better as friends…"

"Bonnie, I know you may think I'm a little too young for you, but I'm more mature than you think…"

"Jeremy, you're Elena's little brother. I see her as a sister. Being with you would be so weird," Bonnie stated hating the conversation. She looked around and that's when she caught his gaze near the bar. His gave her a wry smile.

"Jeremy…umm…I am sorry, but I just want to be honest," she frowned, touching his arm.

"Yeah…it's fine…fine…," Jeremy smiled dejectedly and moved away from her quickly.

Bonnie breathed out as she made her way over to Damon. The smile that spread across his face, the closer she got to him—made her feel beautiful. Telling him about her huntress life, actually made her feel better about everything. No one else knew and telling someone, made some of the pressure leave her. It was odd to confess to a vampire, but the more time she spent with Damon—the less she saw him as _just_ a vampire.

When she reached him and his eyes lazily scanned her body, she suddenly felt like she was naked. He leaned down with his lips close to her ear and whispered, "You look good enough to eat, we should find a spare room."

Bonnie's body immediately reacted to his voice and his words, "Damon…" she gasped looking around to make sure that no one heard his words.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, are you sure that you're not Miss Mystic Falls?" he asked, moving a strand of her hair away from her cheek.

Bonnie laughed, "Oh I'm sure…"

"So where's your father, I was so _excited_ to meet him," Damon remarked sarcastically.

"He's around…", she shrugged.

"Then I guess I have a few moments to actually spend with you uninterrupted."

"Damon, I can't disappear with you…"

"I was talking about a dance, I like being the envy of all of the men here," he winked holding out his hand. Bonnie looked down at it and she felt a case of the nerves come over her, "you're not going to leave me hanging Bennett, are you?"

She shook her head as she took his head and he led her out to the dance floor. Damon pulled her body to his and she laced her hand through his. As he began to lead her around the floor. Bonnie had boyfriends before, although never serious, she'd been with guys before. She'd kissed, had sex, done all kinds of things, but dancing with Damon at this moment felt different. It felt real…it felt authentic…and she could easily see herself losing herself in this. At one point she looked into his crystal blue eyes and she knew that she was falling. She was letting down every defense and she was free falling.

Rudy walked out on the patio with Liz Forbes and scanned the dance floor. He quickly noticed his daughter gliding across the dance floor with an unknown gentleman. The look on Bonnie's face rocked him, "Damon Salvatore?" he gestured with his chin towards the dancing couple.

Liz focused on Rudy's gaze, "That would be him."

Rudy's jaw clenched.

Elena and Stefan walked towards the sound of the music in the back of the Lockwood mansion and immediately Elena saw Bonnie and Damon on the dance floor. "Stefan," she tugged on his sleeve.

Stefan looked over and noticed his brother and Bonnie dancing. They appeared to be enjoying each other's company and he frowned. Things were definitely complicated now, "We need to talk to Damon," he replied taking out his phone and texting Damon.

When the music stopped, Damon smiled down at Bonnie before leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek, "Thank you for the dance," he whispered.

Bonnie's insides were officially on fire as Damon's phone beeped. He sighed fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket reading Stefan's text message, "I have to talk to Stefan, I will be back in a few…"

Bonnie nodded as he turned leaving her on the dance floor and heading towards the house.

"Well that was impressive…quite a show…" Rudy walked up behind Bonnie.

Bonnie felt like she had just been pushed off of her cloud of happiness, "Daddy, where did you come from?"

"The sidelines…so I guess that was Damon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It was…and I will introduce you, I promise…" she turned to him.

"I'm sure, you two looked _pretty_ close."

"It was just a dance, Daddy," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh is that what it is…"

"Daddy, did you have any luck finding the moonstone?" Bonnie asked changing the subject and lowering her voice.

"Some…let's talk," he replied guiding her off of the dance floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damon, we saw you and Bonnie..." Stefan began.

"Jealous?" Damon smirked looking from Stefan and Elena as they stood in one of the bedrooms.

Elena scoffed, "You are a piece of work, do you know that?"

Damon turned to Elena, " _I'm_ a piece of work, you have a nerve…you're a shitty friend, do you know that Elena?"

Elena gasped in response, "How dare you!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rudy had tasked Bonnie with getting Tyler to let her use his father's study. She wasn't sure exactly how she would do it, but Rudy didn't care about the how…he just needed her to do it. Bonnie entered the mansion and looked around. She had only been to a handful of parties in the mansion, so she wasn't exactly sure where the study was or where Tyler was. She walked down the hallway casually smiling at guests and the servers. She was also curious where Damon had disappeared to with Stefan and she hadn't seen Elena either.

"Hey Bon… _Bonnie_!" Elena called from behind her as she glanced into one of the many dining rooms.

She turned to see Elena walking towards her wearing a slinky red dress. It was kind of surprising. Elena was set on wearing a ball gown type of dress, so this was a complete reversal, "Elena…hey…that dress is different," Bonnie laughed checking the dress out.

"Well I thought that I would do a little sexy number…"

"I guess," Bonnie replied.

"Are you looking for Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked and then leaned closer to Bonnie, "well then again, of course you are looking for Damon after that dance outside."

"It was just a dance," Bonnie found herself grinning and knew that she was blushing.

"That was sex with clothes on," Elena smiled back at her, "but it is Damon, so can't really blame you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, Elena had never mentioned or acted as if she found anything about Damon more than repulsive, "Well I guess I should find him, do you know where they are?"

A look flashed across Elena's face that Bonnie felt was a little odd, but she quickly ignored it. She was sure that she was seeing things because of whatever reason—maybe that dance with Damon had completely clouded her mind, "Yes, I think I heard them upstairs…sounds like they were having one of their brother arguments," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Great," Bonnie sighed.

"I know, right…maybe we should go up there and diffuse the situation," Elena suggested.

"Maybe we should, this gala will be over before we know it if we leave them alone."

Elena smirked, "Exactly…follow me…"

Bonnie noticed Tyler enter the house engaged in a conversation with Caroline. She figured he would be there when she came back down. She turned to follow Elena towards the stairs. As soon as she stepped on one of the stairs, she felt uneasy—but she pushed it down.

"I think they're down here," Elena guided her down the long hallway, where Bonnie could hear traces of voices.

Bonnie could see the light from a door being partially closed and she could hear Stefan.

"Damon, we only wanted to talk to you because we see that things are starting to become serious between you and Bonnie," Bonnie heard Stefan say.

She walked faster towards the door.

"Oh I'm sure this is for _my_ benefit," Damon chuckled humorlessly, "face it brother, you don't give a damn about me and even if you did, she sure as hell doesn't."

"I care about Bonnie," Bonnie heard a distinctive voice say which completely confused her.

Bonnie reached the door knob.

"Oh did you care about Bonnie when you basically got her grandmother to do the tomb spell?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stood in the hallway confused as she turned to look behind her and saw…Elena standing behind her.

"What in the…?" she whispered turning around.

"Hi Bonnie, nice to meet you. I should really introduce myself or rather, formally introduce myself… _I'm Katherine_ …thought you should be part of the conversation in there," the woman in the hallway who wore Elena's face waved a bit before speeding away.

"What the hell?" Bonnie stated as she stood staring at the space where Katherine had disappeared from. Her eyes had to be playing tricks her, but she was brought back to the room where she peered inside and saw Elena with Stefan and Damon.

"See you don't want to face the fact that _you_ were the one who begged Sheila to do that spell and the next day she ended up dead. _You_ …Elena, were the one who caused Sheila to have the heart attack…that's not on me…that's on you!" Damon pointed.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she peered further inside.

"Because you were threatening to kill me!" Elena screamed, "you didn't care about anything or anyone, you just wanted Katherine back! Sheila died because of all of our actions and you don't deserve Bonnie!"

Bonnie's heart began beating rapidly as tears appeared in her eyes. She didn't just hear them…she didn't just hear the two people she'd been closest to in Mystic Falls say that her grandmother was dead because of them.

"I never went after Sheila for any fucking help, you did!" Damon argued, "this is on you Elena…"

"Guys…" Stefan stated.

"Stefan, do you hear what he's saying?" Elena whirled around.

"Guys…stop!" Stefan barked, but by then Bonnie was standing in the room staring at the trio.

 **Well a lot happened this chapter. Bonnie came clean about her life as a huntress. Damon kept quiet about his secret and that will have major consequences.**

 **Bamon's dance was one that solidified them as a couple, but that was quickly blown apart by Miss Katherine. We will see EXACTLY how much Bonnie means to Damon and vice versa. Then there's the whole Bonnie and Elena dynamic and that explosion will be big!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well the cat leapt out of the bag and things are about to explode! This chapter was supposed to be shorter, but didn't end up that way…**

 **Thank you for your reviews, please keep them coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie's mind began to spin as she looked at the trio in front of her. The first one to rush to her was Damon. The look in his eyes portrayed a man who knew that he was about to lose something precious and he was so very right.

"Bonnie…," he stated standing in front of her.

"I…heard you," she stumbled over her words looking from Damon to Elena feeling as if the air was being sucked out of the room.

"Bonnie, what you heard...," Damon began reaching out to touch her arm.

"Get off of me!" she screamed pushing him away as she stomped over to Elena, "you…you went to my grandmother? You begged her to do a spell?"

"Bonnie, you have to understand…" Elena began, but was caught off guard by Bonnie's hand connecting with her face. Elena immediately grabbed her cheek in surprise as she stared back at Bonnie with wide eyes.

"You begged my grandmother to do a spell and she ends up dead the next day!" Bonnie screamed, "you knew…you knew that there was a reason why she went into a cardiac arrest and you said nothing! You sat back and cried with me, you…you acted as if you didn't know what happened. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Grams!" Bonnie cried. She was so angry that her entire body shook with emotions.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…I didn't know how to tell you!" Elena cried out, "I didn't think…I didn't know that this would happen!"

"You didn't care!" Bonnie roared as she balled her hands up into fists, "I can't believe this…and all of you, you've been keeping this from me. Damon…," she turned to him as her face melted, "this was all because you threatened Elena's life?"

Damon took in the pain on Bonnie's face and he had never felt the amount of remorse that he felt at that moment, "Bonnie…listen to me…"

"I don't want to listen to you!" she cried, "all of this for some bitch that left you behind…wait…wait…wait…" Bonnie held up her hands as tears fell from her eyes as it dawned on her, "what was her name?"

"Who's name?" Damon asked totally blanking out.

"The bitch's name that you were so in love with that you were willing to kill for, what was her name?" Bonnie asked.

"That doesn't matter…"

"Her name, Damon!" Bonnie screamed stomping her foot.

"Katherine," Damon breathed out.

Bonnie's eyes laser focused on Stefan who put his head down, "Katherine? That's why you wouldn't tell me who Katherine was…"

"Wait what?" Damon asked.

"Katherine, she's in Mystic Falls…she helped me find you guys up here…she's the one who bashed me over the head, she was the vampire in the woods and Stefan knew this entire time," Bonnie shook her head.

Damon's head jerked to see Stefan, "Katherine's been in town?"

"Damon…"

"And you didn't tell me?" Damon fumed walking towards Stefan.

Bonnie felt like someone had literally stabbed her in the chest, but she wouldn't be the only victim here. She would make sure that others hurt just as much, "No he didn't tell you, but I guess he didn't want to tell you because…," Bonnie then turned to face Elena, "Elena, want to know what Katherine looks like? She looks exactly like you, guess Stefan got off on fucking someone who looked like one of his ex-girlfriends," Bonnie spat out as she noticed Elena's mouth drop as she looked over at Stefan, "you all are disgusting and you better stay the hell away from me. I never want to cross paths with any of you!"

"Bonnie…wait…please…wait," Damon reached for her, but she moved out of his reach while throwing up her hand and causing him to fly into a wall and then to the floor.

She rushed out of the room as Elena took off behind her, "Bonnie, please listen to me!" Elena pleaded behind her running.

Bonnie rushed away from her and down the stairs as Caroline stood at the bottom with her arms folded, "Bonnie, I saw you dancing with Damon…what's going on with you two?" she demanded.

Bonnie looked at her through her watery eyes and a face with smeared make up, "You can fucking have him," she hissed brushing past her.

Bonnie rushed out towards the front of the mansion where the valets stood. She cried into her hands almost uncontrollably as the men stood around uncomfortably watching her, "Bonnie…," Rudy called from behind her.

She turned to him as she collapsed into his arms, "Can we please just leave?" she pleaded.

He hugged her tightly as he handed his ticket to valet.

Damon rushed down the stairs away from Stefan trying to explain to Elena why he never told her about Katherine and he headed outside scanning the crowd for Bonnie or even her father. He didn't see them. He rushed down the stairs and looked around. Where did she go? He turned to head up the stairs and that's when he saw her in a red dress looking down at him with a smirk that he used to love.

He sped up to meet her on the balcony, not caring who saw and pushed her up against one of the doors causing the glass to splinter. His hand was wrapped around her neck and she smiled at him, "Well hello, Damon."

"What did you _do_?" he snarled.

"What? No kiss?" she teased, "oh I've done _so_ much, you want to be specific?" she cooed.

"Bonnie…what did you do tonight with Bonnie?"

"Damon, I just helped her find you…that's all…why the anger? I thought she was your new object of affection," Katherine blinked innocently.

"You are a bitch; do you know that?" Damon loosened his grip and dropped his hand.

"A bitch because I didn't wait around for you to save me or a bitch because I made sure that your little witch never wants to see you again? You used to like that about me," she winked.

"I'm going to kill you, so I suggest you leave town as soon as possible," Damon warned.

"You're not going to touch me, Damon…you still love me…now give me that kiss," Katherine smiled placing her hands on his cheeks.

Damon violently pushed her away from him sending her careening through the glass door sending splinters of glass everywhere. Katherine glared at him as he stood watching her pick glass out of her body before walking away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie felt sick as she walked into Sheila's house. She didn't even deserve to be in her grandmother's house. She had aligned herself with those who had basically driven her to death. Her sobs had quieted, but the tears were still falling from her eyes. Rudy stole glances at her during the ride. He wasn't sure what happened, but he was 99.9% sure it had something to do with that damn Damon Salvatore.

Rudy stood in the middle of the living room watching Bonnie sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face. "Bonnie," he said quietly walking over and kneeling down in front of her, "what happened?"

Bonnie looked at Rudy. She wanted to tell him everything, but he would be so disappointed and she couldn't handle her father's disappointed look at that moment, "I can't tell you," she whispered, "not now," she began to cry again.

Rudy frowned, "Oh Baby Girl…does it have something to do with Damon?"

Bonnie looked into her father's eyes and she nodded slowly as she broke down into sobs as Rudy pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be ok, I promise…it will be ok," he rocked her.

Bonnie clutched onto Rudy closing her eyes tightly as the tears squeezed through. After a few moments, the doorbell rang and Bonnie stiffened in Rudy's arms.

"Stay here," Rudy stood up and walked towards the door. He looked through the window and he could see Damon standing on the other side. Rudy took a moment and then opened the door, "now, is not a good time…in fact, it will _never_ be a good time."

"Mr. Bennett…" Damon began.

"It's Hopkins and like I said, its not a good time."

"I know Bonnie's upset and I just want to talk to her…"

"You're damn right my daughter's upset and it has something to do with you, so I'm not letting you in to talk to her or even look at her."

Damon balled up his fists, he was fighting every single emotion inside of him and he wanted to rush past Rudy into that house, "I…I just need to talk to her," he said quietly, "I don't know what you think, but I care about her…I care about her a lot and I just want to talk to her, try to explain… _things_."

"Well you're not doing it tonight or ever, my daughter doesn't need you in her life," Rudy stated before slamming the door in Damon's face.

Bonnie sat on the couch waiting for Rudy to come back. He took a seat next to her, bringing her back into his arms, "I've been so stupid, Daddy," she mumbled as he rocked her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon slammed the boarding house door behind him as he walked into the living room to find Stefan alone sipping on a beer. Damon dropped his keys on the coffee table as Stefan watched him. He walked over to the bar and poured a shot of bourbon, downing it and refilling the shot glass again. He held it to his lips and before finishing it, he threw the glass in the fireplace sending the flames high as he sped over to Stefan grabbing him by the lapels and knocking him down to the floor. Damon lifted his brother up and quickly threw him into two walls in the living room. Damon dropped him to the floor as Stefan wiped his bloody mouth.

"What the hell Brother!" Damon raged as Stefan got up from the floor, "you knew that Katherine was in town and you said nothing? Then you and Elena decide to have some intervention and you see what happened? Bonnie hates me! She hates all of us! Annnnnd Katherine's running around!"

"I told you to come clean with Bonnie," Stefan stated quietly, "I warned you that this would blow up in your face…in _all_ of our faces and you didn't listen to me. As for Katherine, I was trying to protect you. Katherine only brings chaos, as we all saw tonight," Stefan threw up his arms, "Elena won't even talk to me."

Damon gritted his teeth, "Good," he spat out as he walked out of the living room leaving Stefan behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie watched the ceiling fan turn over the bed as she played with the necklace around her neck. She hadn't slept all night and she wasn't sure when her tears stopped falling. All night she thought about every word, every look, every touch, every lie that Elena and Damon told her. They lied to her over and over again. Listened to her talk about her grandmother's unexpected death and said nothing. It all made sense why Elena was always so uneasy around her. She felt guilty. Then there was Damon…every time Bonnie thought about him, the tears came to her eyes and she felt an ache in her chest. He probably knew who she was when he met her in the Mystic Grille and he did everything in his power to make her fall for him. She was an idiot.

"You deserved this betrayal," she whispered before covering her eyes and beginning to weep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi, sorry you missed me! Please leave a message and I will call you back," Bonnie's voice came over the voicemail.

Damon closed his eyes, "Bonnie, I just want to talk to you…explain to you…I know you are angry, you have every right to be…but please, let me explain to you everything," he left on her voicemail before ending the call. Damon tapped his cell phone against his forehead. He had called her at least 20 times since the previous night and every single message went to voicemail. He had to stop calling her at some point, but he couldn't…he wouldn't. He had to talk to her. He wasn't sure what he would say exactly, but he would say something. Tell her that he had changed. Tell her that he was sorry for what happened. Tell her that he wanted to make it up to her. He wouldn't stop until she listened to him and forgave him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Around noon, Bonnie heard the doorbell downstairs and then Elena's voice. Just hearing it, made Bonnie furious. She quickly opened her bedroom door and rushed down the stairs.

"Elena, Bonnie doesn't want any visitors…"

"But Mr. Rudy, can I please talk to her…just for a moment," she heard Elena plead.

"Elena…maybe tomorrow…"

"No, Daddy…please…I want to talk to Elena," Bonnie stated from the stairs.

Rudy turned as Elena peered around him. Bonnie noticed that Elena looked like hell and it pleased her, "Bonnie…" Rudy began.

"Dad, it's ok," Bonnie steadied looking directly into Elena's eyes, "Elena, why don't we go upstairs and talk?"

Elena nodded as Bonnie turned to walk up the stairs, "I will be down here if you need me Bonnie," Rudy called from the foyer.

Bonnie led Elena into her bedroom and closed the door. She mumbled a quick spell and then turned to Elena, "Bonnie, I am so so sorry…" Elena began.

Bonnie shook her head, "Sorry for what Elena? Are you sorry for lying to me? Are you sorry for getting caught in your lies? But wait…maybe I should ask you this, are you sorry for driving my Grams to her death," Bonnie fumed moving closer to Elena staring directly into her face, "because that's what you _should_ be sorry for. You should be sorry for driving someone who loved you like you were her own granddaughter to her death!"

Elena visibly shook at Bonnie's words, "Bonnie, I am so sorry," tears appeared in Elena's eyes, "I never thought…"

"You never thought what? That my grandmother would die because of some sick game that you guys played with Damon?"

"It wasn't a game Bonnie, it was…it was a mistake and it was a mistake that I wish that I never made. I loved Grams…"

"Don't you dare!" Bonnie shrieked pointing at her, "don't you dare pretend that you cared about _my_ Grams. If you did, you would have never asked her to do something that was obviously so taxing that it killed her. You didn't care about my Grams, you cared about yourself! When I came here and you saw the pain I was in because of her death, you ignored it…you didn't come clean, you covered it up."

"I didn't want to hurt you more…"

"No, you didn't want me to hate you. You didn't want to face any consequences for what you did…you were like a sister to me. I cared about you…I loved you like family and this…" Bonnie teared up, "this is the worst thing anyone has ever done to me. I never want to talk to you again."

"Bonnie, please…I'm sorry…", Elena cried reaching out to touch her hand, as Bonnie backed up, "if I could do everything differently, I would have…you have to believe me. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Bonnie watched the tears stream down Elena's face as she blinked a few times to keep hers from falling, "I'm sure you didn't, but it did…now please leave."

Elena shook her head in refusal, "Bonnie…"

"Elena, you need to go," Bonnie stated in a steady voice.

Elena looked over at Bonnie's dresser where a picture of them looked back at the two young women before walking towards the door, "I will make this up to you Bonnie."

"I don't know how one can _make up_ for killing the other's grandmother," Bonnie spat out.

Elena nodded before opening the door and walking out. Bonnie covered her face as she heard Elena mumbling to Rudy before the front door opened and closed. "Bonnie," Rudy stated from behind her.

She quickly wiped her eyes, "Yes…"

"I don't know what happened, but we can talk about it…"

"Umm…I have to go out," Bonnie stated walking over picking her purse up off a chair.

"Where are you going?" Rudy asked watching her.

"Dad, I won't be long."

Rudy stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Bonnie, where are you going?"

"To put an end to things, so I can concentrate on what I came here to do," she replied as Rudy let her go.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hmm…you and Elena still on the outs?" Damon asked walking into the living room.

Stefan looked up from his chair, "She hasn't answered my calls."

Damon chuckled, "Well at least some things are right with this situation."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the cause of what happened between you and Bonnie."

"Are really? Because if I remember correctly, you went with Elena to convince Sheila Bennett to open the tomb…so yes, you are part of what happened between me and Bonnie."

"I told you to tell Bonnie the truth," Stefan stated through clenched teeth.

Damon scoffed, "Well now she knows, so what about Katherine…you knew about her and you kept quiet. I should have known that she was in town…"

"What would you have done?"

"Be on the lookout!" Damon exploded, "what happened last night was Katherine blowing everyone's world apart. Maybe if I knew that Katherine were around, I would have confessed to Bonnie…the thing is, we will never know."

"I'm sorry that you believe that my actions lost you Bonnie, but maybe you don't deserve her…like I don't deserve Elena," Stefan stated before leaving Damon in the living room.

Damon heard the front door open and close and he shook his head. "This is bullshit," he mumbled before the doorbell broke through his thoughts. He headed towards the door. If it was Katherine or Elena, he couldn't say he could be held responsible for his actions. He stomped towards the doorway and flung the door open, not expecting to see her. She was standing there with her hair up in a ponytail, but her face looked like something was missing and he could tell that she had been crying. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew that she would set him on fire if she even sensed him thinking about it.

Bonnie breathed deeply, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he stepped out of the way allowing her entry.

She looked around, in fact, she looked everywhere but at Damon's face. It hurt her to look at him—but she refused to shed one tear. She needed to get control of her emotions—she refused to let him know how hurt she was. She closed her eyes, 'Don't let them show', she whispered in her mind and then she turned to Damon, "I came to let you know that I don't want any more phone calls or visits," she began.

"Bonnie, I want to apologize. I never reached out to your grandmother to do anything…I never involved her."

"You never involved her, but you did threaten Elena…didn't you?"

Damon frowned, "I'm not proud of the way I acted…"

"I don't want to hear any more apologies from you or from Elena. I just want you to stay away from me, don't call me…don't drop by my grandmother's house…I don't want to see you anymore."

"Bonnie, I want to make this up to you…" he reached out to touch her, but she immediately backed up.

"I…I don't want you to touch me, ever again."

"Bonnie, I care about you…I never…" Damon ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I realized some time ago that I care about you and I didn't want to lose what we had together."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed into slits, "A couple of weeks ago, you came after me because you thought I was lying to you about why I was in town and never once did you think you needed to come clean about what happened with my grandmother?"

"Bonnie…"

"Stop talking!" she screamed, "stay away from me. I mean that and if you don't stay away from me…"

"If I don't stay away from you…what?" Damon moved closer to her staring down at her.

"I will kill you and your brother and I can do it easily," Bonnie stated with absolutely no fear looking into Damon's eyes. He saw she was unflinching and the hatred in her eyes, told him that she was not kidding.

"Bonnie…"

"No, it's done…we're done…we are completely done," Bonnie turned and started towards the door.

"Bonnie, please…I'm sorry…I never wanted this to happen. If I could take it back, I would," Damon called after her.

Bonnie stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath as her tears fell from her eyes, "But you _can't_ ," she stated without turning around and walking towards her car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Rudy watched Bonnie sit on the back steps of the house creating stakes from the wood that he had collected a couple of weeks back. He remembered telling her weeks ago that she needed to make more stakes, but she kept putting it off. As he looked out at her on the stairs, he saw that at least eight stakes were created and in a neat line.

"Bonnie, I'm sure that's enough," he replied stepping onto the porch.

"I'm going hunting tonight, I need at least 15," she stated continuing to cut the wood.

Rudy sighed, "We need to concentrate on the moonstone."

"I called Tyler, I told him I left something at his house during the gala, I will get the moonstone later today when I go to the Lockwood mansion."

"I see…umm…are you ready to talk about what happened with Elena and Damon, were they…" Rudy began but trailed off finding it painful to even discuss.

Bonnie stopped whittling her stake and turned to look at Rudy, "No, Dad they weren't cheating together. What happened with them was a betrayal, but not that kind."

Rudy nodded, "Bonnie…" he walked towards the stairs and sat down next to her, "I know you're hurting, so I think you need to take a couple of days to work through whatever it is that happened and then we can…"

Bonnie met Rudy's eyes, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you were hysterical after the Gala…"

"I'm fine," she stated again with unflinching gaze.

Rudy sighed as he stood up, "If you say so…"

He started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Bonnie's voice, "What if I told you there was a Ripper in town?" Bonnie asked looking straight ahead.

Rudy stopped walking and turned to look at his daughter, who didn't turn to face him, "Then you know what you would have to do."

"I do…" Bonnie stated as she went back to whittling her stake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon picked up his phone to call Bonnie, but threw it down on the table. She needed time. That was the only option here. If he pushed her too much, she could strike out and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to save whatever they were building and if he pushed her, she would shut down completely. Then it was the fact that she was a huntress. The fact that she didn't put a stake through his chest the day before told him that there was still some type of feelings inside of her that made her want to protect him at the very least.

His brother had been miserable ever since the gala because Elena refused to speak to him and that gave Damon some pleasure. Stefan was Mr. High and Mighty about Damon coming clean with Bonnie, but he didn't think it was necessary to come clean with Elena about Katherine.

Katherine…the mere thought of her name set Damon's teeth on edge. It made his fangs itch. She had shown up out of the blue for unknown reasons and she blew his life to pieces. Any love that he had her for her, disappeared when he realized that she was never in the tomb. Everything he did in Mystic Falls, including the fact that Sheila Bennett did open the tomb—was for nothing. Katherine had caused so much damage before she stepped foot in town and now that she was actually in town, she had orchestrated something that could end in his death. It was right up her alley.

Katherine brought Bonnie to that room. She was hell-bent on destroying whatever Damon had built up with Bonnie. That was Katherine, if he was happy without her—she would destroy it. Damon reached over picking up his phone again, but a knock on the door stopped him. Stefan was out and that meant, only he could entertain visitors today.

He rose to his full height and walked over to the door, opening it to Elena standing on the porch. "Damon," she drawled with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, not Elena…Katherine, "Katherine."

"You think we can have a little chat?"

"Unless it centers around me putting a stake through your heart, no."

Katherine smiled and reached out to touch Damon's cheek, but he caught her arm, "Aww Damon, what's wrong?" she purred, "I thought my homecoming to Mystic Falls would be filled with booze and your balls…and now, all I get is evil stares…it's really not nice."

"You could have had that about 100 years ago, but you decided to get out of town and never tell me. So I would say time doesn't make the heart grow fonder."

"Damon…come on, you had plenty of fun without me."

Damon scoffed, "What do you want?"

"I need some information."

"What information?"

"I'm looking for something and I am pretty sure since you were giving that Bennett witch all of your sweet, sweet lovin' that you may have an answer for me, may I come in?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. He was suspicious of Katherine, but the fact that she brought up Bonnie interested him. He wasn't sure what Katherine's plan was and why she brought up Bonnie, but he needed to know what she was talking about.

Damon sighed sliding to the side as Katherine sauntered in looking around, "This place has been updated," she smirked turning to him, "I remember we had some good times here, finding places to get to know each other better…you know, it was quite a feat for me to try to keep the places straight where I had you and where I had Stefan…not easy…"

Damon's anger began to rise as he narrowed his eyes at her, "What Do You Want?"

"I'm looking for something, a very important stone. I'm looking for it…some other vampires are looking for it and I believe your girlfriend is looking for it as well, she is a huntress…correct?"

Damon blinked.

"You're wondering how I know that she's a vampire huntress, Damon—I've run into a couple of Bennetts in my time and I know their history, remember, my handmaiden, Emily? I know a lot about your girlfriend's family, probably more than you do."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Damon, playing dumb is not one of your strong suits…so just tell me where she has the moonstone or where she said it is and this will all go down a little easier."

"I don't know what the hell a moonstone is and Bonnie sure as hell never told me anything about it, so I have no information for you. However, what I would advise you is to get out of town. If Bonnie is a huntress, as you say she is, you probably pissed her off one too many times already and you may be the one hunted now. Forget a moonstone."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure she has cast you to the side after finding out your part in her grandmother's death, but of course…you still want her."

"That's because my tastes are better than they were when I met you. She's better than you in every, way, shape and form…"

Katherine smiled placing her hand on Damon's chest, "Should we put that to test, I've learned some new tricks," she winked, "where's Stefan, I'm sure that we could all take advantage of what I've learned."

"Get the hell out…now," Damon grabbed her arm.

Katherine drew her hand back and her face turned into a scowl, "Talk to your ex-girlfriend, find out where the moonstone is and if she doesn't tell you, tell her I will pay her a visit and it won't be nice."

Damon gritted his teeth as Katherine turned on her heel and walked out of the house as Stefan walked up the front steps, "Elen…Katherine," he stated with total disappointment.

"Talk to your brother Stefan, get him to see reason or this town will rain with blood…my doppelgangers and his little young tail's," Katherine threatened brushing past Stefan and getting into her car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, I didn't expect to see you after the Gala. I heard something went down…" Tyler drifted off as he opened the front door for Bonnie.

Just stepping into the Lockwood mansion caused a feeling of dread to come over Bonnie. The last time she was here, she had one of the happiest moments of her life and one of the most devastating moments of her life. The more she replayed the moment in her head regarding Elena and Damon arguing about what happened to her grandmother made her sick.

"Yes, well…sometimes the people you trust the most, let you down," she shrugged.

"I know how that feels," Tyler nodded, "so what did you leave here?"

"My shawl…I was making a phone call and I ducked into your father's study. Normally, I wouldn't care about the shawl and make a big deal about it, but it was my grandmother's…" Bonnie turned to him with sad eyes, "and it holds a sentimental value."

Tyler nodded understandably as he escorted her into Mayor Lockwood's study, "Here you go, you can look for it…I have to make a phone call, I will be back."

Bonnie nodded as Tyler disappeared out of the study. She looked around before closing the door with a flick of the wrist and then focusing on where her father told her the safe would be.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon parked his car in front of the Bennett house. Bonnie's car wasn't in the driveway, but there was a car there and since Bonnie wouldn't speak to him, he could at least appeal to Rudy. This wasn't about his relationship, so he had a chance.

He killed the engine to his car. This wasn't exactly the place he wanted to be, but if Katherine was doling out threats, he had to make sure that she was stopped or at the very least Bonnie knew that Katherine was a problem. He walked slowly to the front door of the house and knocked. Moments drifted by and the door opened, "What do you want?" Rudy asked without a hint of niceness.

"I want to speak to you."

"About?"

Damon looked around, "Something you probably don't want the neighbors hearing."

Rudy narrowed his eyes.

"Bonnie told me about her job…"

Rudy's eyes widened, "Come in and this better be about anything but you trying to rekindle a relationship with my daughter."

Damon nodded as he stepped inside the house. He looked around and then focused on Rudy, "I know you don't like me and you have no reason to trust me."

"Correct on both points."

"And I know that I messed up, but I think we both care about Bonnie…"

"I'm going to stop you right there; you don't give a damn about my daughter. I do…"

"You trained her to kill vampires since she was 8 years old…she was a child…"

"It's part of her birthright."

"To make an 8-year-old a killer?"

"She kills those who deserve to be killed," Rudy stated.

"Then why don't you do it, why would you allow your daughter to go out there and fight things that could kill her with just one squeeze of the hand?"

Rudy looked at Damon as realization came over him, "You're one of them."

"What?"

"A vampire…you're one of them…" Rudy shook his head, "damn it! I knew that she…but I thought…I thought it was just a phase…"

"No it's not just a phase and if we had time to dissect what the lifestyle that you brought your daughter into has done to her, you would end up being blamed for this…"

"Get the hell out of my house…"

"Someone knows that you are looking for the moonstone, whatever the hell that is…and this someone doesn't care about anything and she will kill Bonnie to get what she wants."

"One of your friends."

"Definitely not."

"Then how do you know?"

"People talk."

Rudy walked away from him, "And they know about the moonstone."

"And they know that Bonnie is a huntress. She needs to know this; she needs to be protected…"

"My daughter can protect herself, she's more than likely the best she's ever been now," Rudy replied, "and I have you to thank for that. Heartbreak fuels people."

"This is bigger than that!" Damon threw his arms up, "look, you may think that I was just using Bonnie or that I wasn't serious about her, but I care about her a lot."

"I find that hard to believe because whatever you said or did, you wouldn't do that to someone who you care about."

Damon sighed, "Maybe you're right, but I am trying to make it up to her."

"My daughter doesn't need you. You would only distract her and compromise her, stay away. I will take the information that you gave me and handle it."

"Fine," Damon moved closer to Rudy, "but know this, I'm not giving up on Bonnie. She's special and she's special to me."

"You're no longer special to her, so stay away," Rudy walked over and opened the door.

Damon looked at Rudy, "You should know something about me, I don't give up easily."

"Bonnie may make you give up, my daughter doesn't like to be played," Rudy warned.

"I understand that, but I never lied to Bonnie about how much she means to me and I can guarantee you, that I won't just walk away. I will fix what happened…but I know why you don't want me to fix anything with Bonnie. You want her to be alone with just you. You want her only to be able to confide in you…talk to you…you want to be able to control her…"

"Get the hell out," Rudy seethed.

Damon smirked, "Guess I hit a nerve."

"I love my daughter."

Damon scoffed, "Of course you do, as long as she does your bidding."

Rudy glared before stomping over to the front door and flinging it open, "Get the hell out!"

Damon stared at Rudy before brushing past him and heading towards his car as a neighbor walking their dog jumped out of his way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After retrieving the moonstone and making small talk with Tyler, Bonnie returned home. The sun had just set and her father's car was in the driveway, but all of the lights were off in the house. Getting the moonstone was easier than she thought and her father would be satisfied. They would destroy the moonstone, he would leave and she would leave Mystic Falls. There was no way that she could stay in this town…with these people. Her heart was broken. She could admit it. She had fallen for Damon, betraying everything that she had been taught and her heart was shattered. There was too much to even process for her to begin to work through it.

She took a deep breath before sliding out of her car and closing the door. She slowly walked towards the front door, removing her keys from her pocket and turning the lock. As soon as she walked inside, she felt the air change inside. "Daddy," she called out setting her keys down on the console table.

She sat her bag down on the floor and began to walk, when she slipped on something wet on the floor causing her to fall to her knees. The stickiness and the thickness of the substance made her blood run cold. Then she heard the shallow breathing and her heart leapt into her throat. She crawled through the blood on the floor and rushed over to her father who was lying on the floor with blood gushing from his neck. She quickly grabbed a blanket off of the couch and pressed it up against his wound, while fishing her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the phone with her blood stained hands, "Daddy…it's going to be ok…it's going to be ok," she repeated over and over.

 **Yeah…about the Salvatore Brothers being protected from Bonnie's mission…**

 **Please show your love/like, I appreciate your kindness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your support and your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I actually watched the last 10 minutes of TVD and well…it was something. I hope you all enjoy this update.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon drunkenly sat in the living room drinking from his bottle of bourbon. He wasn't sure what he expected from Bonnie's father…maybe a hint of gratitude for warning him about Katherine's plan, but of course he got nothing but trouble for it. Sure, he didn't expect Rudy to cheer him and Bonnie making amends, but he expected a little more.

Ordinarily, he would move on and put whatever he had with Bonnie behind him, but the Bennett witch had found a part of him that he was sure had been locked away for years. He didn't fall for women. He had lived for over a hundred years, the run of the mill woman didn't do much for him. So why was he so intrigued by Bonnie? Maybe because she was different, but yet the same as what he was attracted to usually. He didn't deserve her in any capacity, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. He would give her a few more days and then he would try to get her to understand.

He took another long swig of his bottle when someone knocked on the front door. Stefan was out, so he was left to attend to any unwanted guests. Maybe it was Bonnie coming to yell at him for going to see her father. He stood up quickly and rushed to the door, opening it quickly to find Elena on the doorstep. As soon as she locked eyes with him, her mouth immediately formed into a straight line, "I'm looking for Stefan, is he here?"

"No," Damon answered folding his arms across his chest.

"Will he be back soon?"

"I'm not his assistant, if you want to know where he is or when he is coming back—call him or go wait in his room, I don't care," Damon walking away from the door and going into the living room. He hoped that Katherine's doppelganger would disappear, but much to his chagrin, he heard her footsteps behind him as he sat down in his chair and picked up his bottle again.

Elena typed on her phone and then she looked at him, "Stefan said he will be here soon."

Damon shrugged unbothered.

Elena sighed, "You know I told Bonnie before everything blew up that she hadn't looked that happy in ages."

Damon sipped on his bottle.

"And I told her I would never admit it, but it was probably because of you."

Damon shrugged, "And you and Stefan decided that I still wasn't good enough and you tried to ruin things…oh wait…you helped to ruin things."

"We didn't know that Bonnie would hear us…Katherine…" Elena sighed deeply.

"Katherine…" Damon chuckled without a hint of humor.

"She looks just like me…" Elena replied thoughtfully.

"I can assure you Elena, you two are _nothing_ alike," Damon stated.

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Bonnie won't speak to me either…well…she did, just to tell me that our friendship was over," she sat down across from him, "I never thought, when I asked Sheila to open the tomb for you that she would have died. She was always the picture of health, it never made any sense to me that she would die just like that. She didn't deserve what I did. I shouldn't have asked her."

Damon said nothing as his chugged his bourbon. He knew that he should actually verbalize that he shouldn't have threatened Elena, but he refused to. If she and Stefan didn't decide that they needed to meddle at that point and time, Bonnie would have never found out about what happened to Sheila the way she did. The look in her eyes when she spoke to him after finding out wrecked him. She didn't deserve that, especially after telling him about her life and her mission…she didn't deserve the heartbreak that she endured.

"Damon…Bonnie will never forgive us for what happened," Elena stated quietly.

Damon continued to stay silent as Elena's phone began to ring. She looked down and answered, "Hi Caroline…now is not a good time…wait…what do you mean…what's wrong with Bonnie?"

Damon's head immediately turned to Elena at the sound of Bonnie's name. He listened closer to Caroline on the other end, "My mom called me, there were cars and an ambulance called to Bonnie's house. Her dad…something happened to her day, he's in the hospital and Bonnie's with him. I'm on my way there now," Caroline stated almost breathlessly, "I don't know what's happening between you two, but you need to come to."

"I will be right there," Elena stated ending the call and looking at Damon, who was now standing up staring at her with wide eyes, "I'm going to the…" she began, but was cut off as a gust of wind pass by her and the front door was left open.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"My names Bonnie Bennett and my dad's Rudy Ben…I mean Hopkins, I just need an update on him…umm…he was brought in with a neck wound," Bonnie took one of her hands that was still stained with her father's blood and gently touched her neck. Her face was shaking and her hands were doing the same. Ever since she found her father on that door barely breathing, she felt like she was having an out of body experience. She had no idea how she was still breathing.

"He's still in surgery…I will update you when there's a change," the nurse gave her an unreadable look.

Bonnie felt the back of her throat start to burn as her eyes filled with tears as she nodded turning to sit back down in one of the waiting room chairs. When she first got to the hospital, she must have been in shock because she fished her phone out of her pocket to call her Grams and then realized that she couldn't do that. She almost broke down, but she couldn't. Not right now.

"Bonnie," Liz walked towards her in the waiting room.

Bonnie looked up at her.

"They told me that Rudy's still in surgery."

"He lost a lot of blood," Bonnie remarked quietly.

"But he will make it through this…how about we go to the bathroom and wash some of that blood off of your hands."

Bonnie looked down at her hands as if for the first time she realized that she had her father's blood all over them. Her face broke and Liz immediately pulled her into a hug as Bonnie began to cry. Liz rubbed her back, "It's ok…the crime scene guys are at your house, they didn't find any fingerprints…"

Bonnie immediately let Liz go staring directly into her eyes, "You know who did this…they wouldn't leave fingerprints."

"Bonnie, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I am not an idiot," Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

"Bonnie! Oh my god, I came as soon as I heard!" Caroline rushed over bringing Bonnie into a hug, "he's still alive right?"

"Yes…he's in surgery," Bonnie answered as she hugged Caroline back.

"What happened?" Caroline asked looking around, "I don't understand, someone just broke into your house and tried to kill your dad?"

"Caroline, now may not be the right time for this…" Liz warned.

Caroline nodded, "Right, right…I'm sorry Bonnie, I will just sit here with you ok?"

Bonnie nodded, "Ok…thank you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He watched from behind a pillar in the hospital. She was standing with the sheriff and Caroline. Her face was drained of all of it's light and happiness and he felt like shit. He watched her in pain as the sheriff and Caroline attempted to comfort her, but he noticed nothing changed on her face. He knew what happened…he was sure of it. He wanted to go to her, but he knew his presence would only upset her and more than likely end in his death.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later the machines surrounding Rudy's comatose body provided a song of misery for Bonnie. She had washed her hands, but her clothes had turned stiff from the blood stains on them. She held her father's hand tightly holding it against her cheek. She stared at him, her father had never looked so peaceful than he did at that moment. It almost scared her. The doctor told her he lost a lot of blood, he needed multiple transfusions and they weren't sure if he would wake up. They lost him on the table at least twice and brought him back each time…they stated it would be touch and go. She wasn't sure over the last day if her heart could break any more, but it seemed as though someone wanted to test that theory.

"I'm sorry Daddy, this is all my fault," she whispered closing her eyes and holding his hand as tears fell from her eyes, "but as much as we fight. As much as I annoy you, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone and without you—I am alone."

"Bonnie…"

Her eyes shot open.

"Bonnie, I wanted to give you some time before I came. I just couldn't stay away," Elena moved into the room as Bonnie looked over her shoulder.

"Get out…," Bonnie placed her father's arm down and stood up turning to face Elena.

"I know you want me to leave, but Bonnie…I can't leave you here alone."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she chuckled, "You care about me being alone, huh?"

"Bonnie…I know how much your father means to you," Elena moved closer.

"Get out of my father's room," Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, please we are best friends…"

Bonnie immediately grabbed Elena by the arm and escorted her out of the room, "We are _not_ best friends anymore, you are _nothing_ to me. My father is in their fighting for his life and at the end of all of this, I may…Elena, leave…please…just leave."

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. I regret every day what happened with Grams."

"Don't call her that…ever…you don't get to call her that!" Bonnie warned.

"Bonnie, what can I do?" Elena pleaded.

"Leave me the hell alone and never come back here," Bonnie answered as she brushed past Elena and walked down the hallway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched them from around the corner as Bonnie yelled at Elena and then stomped away with Elena rushing into the bathroom wiping her eyes. He started walking towards Rudy's room, but was grabbed by the arm.

"What are you doing?" he barked.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I've seen Bonnie since he was brought in, she's a wreck. I'm going to give Father Bennett some of my blood and he will be as good as new."

"I don't think Bonnie would want you to do that," Stefan warned.

"I doubt that she wants her father to die either."

"He's in a coma, he will wake up. Give it some time. I'm not sure you rushing in and giving him blood will help anything with Bonnie and think about this, you know what happened to him. Caroline told Elena that someone tried to rip his throat out. You know and I know who that was," Stefan narrowed his eyes, "and that person more than likely wants one thing…Bonnie coming after you."

"Bonnie knows I would never do that…"

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie is angry at you, her father's in a coma—she's not thinking straight."

"Bonnie knows that I would never do something like this to her," Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, "never…" before turning around and walking down the hospital hallway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Liz promised to stay with Rudy and have a council member outside of his room, Bonnie drove home to take a shower and change clothes. She had no intention on leaving her father alone, especially when whatever vampire attacked him was undoubtedly still around. She parked her car that Liz had someone bring over to the hospital and slipped out. She walked towards her front door and sighed. Liz said she would have a cleaning crew over in a couple of hours.

"Bonnie…oh my god…I saw all of the ambulances…" Mr. Reynolds, one of the neighbors rushed over to her, "is your father ok?"

"Umm…hopefully he will be," Bonnie answered.

"Good…good…I saw him while I was walking Honey earlier. He looked like he was arguing with some guy and I was going to intervene, but I just minded my business…"

Bonnie's focused, "What guy?"

"I don't know…tall, black hair…drove a Camaro…"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Mr. Reynolds…I have to go," she stammered rushing towards her door and opening it, stepping inside the house.

She looked around, why didn't she notice it before? The house was in disarray—not just from the paramedics, but it was that way when she first walked in. Her father was arguing with someone…a vampire…a vampire who was allowed in her home. The anger that spread from her toes up to the top of her head threatened to engulf her as she rushed upstairs to her bedroom. She dropped to her knees opening her foot chest and removed her grimoire. She hadn't opened it in months, she flew through the pages looking for the right spell and when she found it, she held her hands over the page as the words trailed up her hands, to her arms and across her face.

She stood up from the floor next and headed over to her closet, where she moved one of the panels where her Grams formerly kept her herbs and ingredients. She removed her crossbow and grabbed a bag of stakes. She trusted the wrong one. She made a mistake and she would correct every single mistake she had ever committed by stepping foot in Mystic Falls and would start with the Salvatore brothers and their deaths.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan watched as his brother took a shot of bourbon as they sat on two stools in the Mystic Grille. Stefan dropped Elena home and committed the rest of his night to making sure that Damon went no where near Bonnie or the hospital.

"So I guess you and Elena made up and are back in love," Damon mumbled.

"We talked about it. She's not like Katherine, I made that clear to her. I love her because she's _not_ Katherine."

Damon looked over at Stefan, "How nice," he remarked sarcastically.

"Oh lookie here, my two favorite brothers," Katherine purred from behind them before taking a seat next to Stefan, "hey Stefan, long time-no see since I staked you in the woods," she winked.

Damon was up from his stool in a flash standing in front of her, "Leave town."

"Why would I leave town? I haven't found what I'm looking for," Katherine smiled.

Damon felt Stefan's hand on his arm, "Damon…ignore her."

"Yes, Damon… _ignore_ me," Katherine looked at him amused, "you know, I never would have imagined that you would be so bent out of shape over an 18-year-old girl…"

"You know exactly why I have a problem with you."

"Oh the fact that I didn't wait for you to _save_ me?"

"You destroyed my life," Damon stated through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything, every choice you made was your own. So the little girl is angry at you, so what? I have nothing to do with that…you lied to her," Katherine shrugged.

Damon lost it for a moment grabbing Katherine by her throat as Stefan grabbed his arm.

"What is going on here," the bartender rushed over.

"Mind your business," Damon growled staring into the bartender's eyes causing him to walk away.

Stefan pulled Damon off of Katherine as she smirked rubbing her neck, "Soo sensitive," she teased.

"Katherine," Stefan began holding onto Damon, "Bonnie's father was attacked tonight, would you happen to know anything about that?"

She closed her eyes for a minute pretending to act as if she was thinking, "Hmm…a guy about ye high…", she gestured, "and living in a house that wreaks like witches' brew and pictures all around of Damon's 18-year-old girl? Nope…I have no idea what you are talking about, but if I did—I would think that whomever attacked him had to be a vampire who had access to the house…an invitation if you will," her eyes drifted over to Damon, "hmm…wonder what the Bennett witch will do about that."

"You attacked her father," Damon reached for Katherine, but she quickly side stepped him.

"See you later boys," she grinned with a wave before speeding out of the Grille.

Damon picked up his glass and slammed it down on the counter causing it to shatter into pieces, "She set me up and Bonnie's going to kill me."

"Bonnie's too caught up in what happened to her father, she's not coming after you."

"She's going to come after me and she's going to kill me…you will be lucky to not be included as collateral damage."

"As much as Bonnie may hate you now, she has to know that you would never come after her father…"

"She's a vampire huntress," Damon stated.

"What?"

"You heard me, she's a huntress…she hunts vampires."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Stefan shook his head.

"It makes a lot of sense when you think about what's been going on, how she acts…what she does…how she handled you…she's a huntress, trust me…I know."

"If that were true, why are we still here? Shouldn't she be hunting us?"

Damon looked over at Stefan, "Whatever reason keeping her from going after us, evaporated over the past two days."

"Damn it Damon!" Stefan slammed down his beer.

"Yeah well…trust me, I'm a dead man walking and I know that…it may not be tonight…or tomorrow, but she's coming after me," Damon stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A couple of hours later, Damon turned the key to the boarding house with Stefan following behind him, as soon as he stepped up to the front door—he smelled her. She was inside. He turned to Stefan, "You need to go to Elena's now," he whispered.

"What why?"

"Bonnie's inside and I don't need both of us to die tonight. I may have a chance without you," Damon whispered.

"I doubt you do, let me go in with you," Stefan replied pushing past Damon and entering the dark house.

Damon stepped inside behind Stefan and within a blink of an eye, Stefan was hit with a stake in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor and the front door slammed. As Bonnie stepped into the foyer holding a crossbow. She looked as if she was ready for war. Her crossbow was in her hands and strapped to her back was her arsenal. He could see numerous stakes attached to her backpack.

Stefan grimaced on the floor as he pulled the stake out of his shoulder where the blood continued to flow.

"Bonnie…I need you to listen to me," Damon stated.

"If you speak again, the next one goes into your brother's chest," she stated aiming her crossbow at Stefan.

"Bonnie…Stefan, doesn't have anything to do with this," Damon stated holding out his hands.

"Oh?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I thought he had something to do with my Grandmother opening the tomb and then DYING!" she screamed looking down at Stefan on the floor who continued to grimace in pain, "oh…Stefan, are you still in pain? Does it feel like the stake is still piercing your skin?" she teased, "that stake was enchanted with something special…it will burn you long after its been removed…have fun with that."

"Bonnie…listen to me, we all made mistakes with what happened with Sheila…"

"What happened with her?" Bonnie turned to Damon removing one of her stakes from her backpack and inserting it into her crossbow, "what happened with her is that you, your brother and my so called best friend drove her to her death!"

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for that. If I knew…" Damon began.

"If you knew what?" Bonnie asked, "if you knew or better yet, if you weren't fucking me you wouldn't have drove my grandmother to a heart attack…well…ok then…but what about my father?"

"Bonnie, listen to me…" Damon held out his arm glancing down at Stefan who writhed on the floor, "I know what happened to your father."

"Of course you do, you were there…you went to my house today and I swear, if you come any closer to me…I put another stake in him and it won't hurt any less," Bonnie threatened.

"Bonnie, I didn't attack your father!"

"Stop lying! Stop lying to me! All you do is lie to me!" Bonnie screamed, "you came to my house today and what? My father didn't agree to help you make nice to me and you tried to kill him! You tried to rip out his throat…how could you do something like that!?"

"I didn't!" Damon moved closer to her as she lifted her crossbow and sent another stake into Stefan, this time into his leg, "damn it Bonnie, stop it! Leave Stefan out of this!"

"He's in this…you both are. I betrayed everything I knew because of whatever I thought I had with you! He's a ripper, I should have killed him on sight, but I allowed him to live because of you…because of Elena…but you two didn't give a damn about me."

"Bonnie, I did…that's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to lose you…lose us…please…listen to me. I didn't attack your father, I went there today…yes…but I went there to warn him, not to hurt him," Damon explained while trying to keep an eye on Stefan and then switching to Bonnie, "I went there because Katherine, she's after the moonstone and I told your father that. That's all. He's not my biggest fan, there were some words exchanged and that was it…I swear to you."

Bonnie looked from Damon to Stefan, "Please stop the pain that Stefan's going through. He's not who you are angry with, you're angry with me…I get that."

Bonnie glared over at Stefan for a few moments and suddenly Damon heard Stefan breathe a sigh of relief, "Bonnie, let Stefan leave…you want me…you can have me…"

Bonnie looked over at Stefan, "Leave and I'm only giving you three seconds to do it," she stated with her crossbow trained on Damon.

"Bonnie, you have to believe him…Damon didn't attack your father," Stefan stated.

"Get out before a stake goes through your chest," Bonnie hissed.

Stefan looked at Damon, who mouthed 'Go' and quickly sped out of the house as the door slammed shut behind him. Bonnie kept her crossbow on Damon.

"Bonnie, I know that you are angry with me. I know that you hate me after finding out what happened with Sheila, but let me say this…you know that I care about you. You know that what we were was so much more than sex. I knew that if you knew anything that happened with Sheila that you would feel hurt and betrayed and I didn't want that. I _never_ wanted that, not just because of what it would mean for me but because it would hurt you and I never wanted you to be hurt. What happened to your father, I had _nothing_ to do with it and I know deep down—you believe me."

Bonnie continued to hold her crossbow tightly as Damon moved closer to her, "Bonnie, I probably deserve to die. I probably deserve to die by your hands—but don't…I want to be here for you."

"You used me."

"I didn't use you, I would never use you."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she went to fire her crossbow and Damon closed his eyes expecting to feel the immediate pain, but then he didn't feel anything.

He opened his eyes to see that the crossbow was jammed and Bonnie was trying to unjam it. He quickly sped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Bonnie, listen to me. I didn't hurt your father," Damon held her tightly as she struggled, "I wouldn't do that to him…I wouldn't do that to you. You love him and I know that, you have to believe me! I may be a lot of things, but I wouldn't do that to you…not now. Bonnie, I know that you hate me for the part I played in what happened to your grandmother, but I had nothing to do with what happened to your father…please believe me!"

Bonnie dropped the crossbow to the floor as she covered her eyes and Damon wrapped his arms around her, "Get off of me!" she pushed him away from her and held up her hands, "get away!"

"Bon…"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, "I don't want you near me! I don't want you to touch me! I don't want you to talk!"

"Bonnie…" Damon stayed in place, "I know that you are going through a lot and I know that I lied to you, but I also know that you love your father and you are angry and upset…but let me be here for you now. You remember how we connected a couple of nights before the gala…I'm still him."

"You're not."

"Bonnie, I am sorry for not telling you about my part in what happened to Sheila. I'm sorry for what happened to your father and I want to be here for you tonight, while you deal with everything. Let me do that…please, you don't have to be alone here," Damon took a step towards her.

"I am alone," Bonnie whispered looking up at him, "my father could die."

Damon moved closer to her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, "He won't die…I promise you that," he whispered.

"Get off of me!" she screamed wiggling out of his embrace, "stay away from me and stay away from my father," she moved away from him.

"Bonnie, I didn't do anything to your father, but I can help him. I can give him some of my bloo…"

"No! He would never forgive me; he will be ok. He wouldn't want any vampire blood to heal him," she shook her head wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie, I will do whatever you want me to do. Give your father blood, not give him blood…anything…sit there with you in the hospital room, just tell me and I will do it," Damon walked closer to her, "I'm sorry for the lies. I'm sorry for hurting you…I just want to be here for you now, I want you to forgive me and I know that I need to earn it…but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Bonnie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and kneeled down to pick up her crossbow, "I need to get back to the hospital," she stated quietly.

"Bonnie, I will go with you. I will sit with you, you don't have to be alone."

Bonnie looked at him. His eyes were sincere. She'd seen those eyes before, but as much as she wanted him to come with her and be with her—she couldn't. She had to stand her ground…she had to let him know that things were not forgotten, that they couldn't be, "But I am alone…I just need some time."

Damon nodded, "Whatever you need me to do, I will do."

"Just give me some space."

Damon hesitated, but nodded slowly.

Bonnie returned his nod and headed towards the door, placing her hand on it. She immediately felt Damon behind her and he placed his hand over hers, "Bonnie, you know you mean so much to me. I messed up and I want to make it up to you…but I want you to make sure that I can, so please just concentrate on your dad getting better and don't go after who did this to him."

Bonnie opened the door, "I make no promises," she mumbled before heading out of the house and walking down the stairs.

 **Well Katherine did set Damon up to be killed by Bonnie and that plan failed. Katherine is still after the moonstone, but when will she make all that known to Bonnie.**

 **And will Damon ever get Bonnie to forgive him?**

 **Please show your love/like please. I appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First let me apologize for not updating in awhile. I often get distracted (by another plot bunny usually) and work slowly on another fic. For those still interested, reviewing and messaging me—thank you. I appreciate you and you will never know how much your support means.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Somehow she was able to leave the boarding house without any more tears and somehow she was able to get in her car and drive towards the hospital without any tears and then she was able to park, enter the hospital and get on the elevator without any tears. She was proud of herself, this was quite a feat. Originally, she set out to make Damon watch as his brother was painfully staked in front him and then she would turn her stakes on him—but when she was there looking at the panic on his face and the way he looked at her, it turned into something different. She stopped. She allowed Stefan to leave and even though her crossbow jammed, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to kill him. Her feelings were so deep at that moment, that she needed to get away from him before she suffocated. She stood as the elevator rose from the garage and suddenly she began pacing the elevator as she felt like the oxygen was slowly being sucked out of the elevator. She slammed her hand against the stop button and gasped for air, as she clutched her stomach as the sobs attacked her. She bent over as if she was in physical pain as the tears flowed from her eyes. She cried out in anguish as she leaned on the wall and slid down. She just needed this moment to allow herself to feel all of the emotions that attacked her since a couple of days ago at the gala. Her heart was broken and she wasn't sure how it could be pieced back together.

After she was sure that she had cried every tear that could possibly fall from her eyes, she slapped the elevator button with more force than what was necessary and it jolted back to life.

As the floor numbers increased, Bonnie stared at them. Her life hadn't been spent visiting hospitals, but she definitely had her fill of them at this point. She reached her father's hospital door and found Elena standing over his bed looking down at him with a smile on her face, "What are you doing here?" Bonnie entered the room eyeing Elena and then glancing down at her father.

"Bonnie, you probably think I'm Elena…" the brunette smirked walking around the bed, "I'm not…I'm Katherine," she grinned holding out her hand.

Bonnie glanced down. She balled her hands up at her side and she felt a rancid taste in her mouth, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would keep your father company while you were out…getting a quickie with Damon?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Get out," Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

Katherine pouted, "Bonnie, I thought we were friends. I helped you discover that Elena and Damon were lying to you about your dear grandmother and I kept your father company while you were away."

"If you don't…" Bonnie threw her bag down.

"I thought we could have some girl talk, maybe compare notes with Damon…he used to do this thing with his tongue…" Katherine shook her body, "I bet you know what I'm talking about."

Bonnie took 3 long strides to close the space between her and Katherine, "Get out of my father's room or I will kill you right here."

Katherine smirked, "Ok, I understand…you're not ready to talk right now. I get it. I will be in town for awhile, but if you want to chat—just let me know," Katherine winked before heading out of the hospital room.

"Fucking Bitch," Bonnie seethed. If her father wasn't lying in a coma at the moment, she would have staked Katherine right there in the hospital. She was sick of her and she had just met her.

Bonnie sat down next to Rudy's bed and took his hand, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry for leaving, I just needed…" Bonnie began but then blinked, "Katherine…" she breathed as realization swept over her.

Bonnie stood up abruptly from the chair besides her father's bed and rushed towards the hallway, looking back and forth. She didn't put it together before, but she just did. Her father must've have invited the vampire in and it had to be because he thought she was Elena. Bonnie ran down the hallway towards the elevators stabbing the buttons. She knew Katherine was gone. She was right there and Bonnie just let her get away. It wouldn't happen again. It would be the last time she came near her father.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon picked up the broken bottles of alcohol as he took a look around his living room. He heard the front door open and close as Stefan's footsteps came closer to the living room along with Elena's hurried ones, "Did she leave…you let her leave?" Elena asked panicked looking around.

"Elena, I am not in the mood," Damon warned her as he threw another bottle in a bag, "Bonnie must have got a little bored while waiting for us. She destroyed every bottle of bourbon that she could find."

"How was she when she left?" Stefan asked.

"Devastated," Damon remarked quietly, "sorry that you got caught in the crossfire," he turned to Stefan.

Stefan nodded understandably, "She let me live," Stefan shrugged.

"I don't understand…why would you let her leave? She's upset…her father is in the hospital and if what Stefan says is right, Katherine is the one who came after her dad, she could be coming after Bonnie."

"Katherine won't come after Bonnie now," Damon replied, "she knows that she has to fade to the background for awhile and then strike out again…Katherine's smart, she set me up pretty well."

"Bonnie's alone, Damon. She pushed me away. She can't tell Caroline what's going on…"

"You know what Elena, you wanted Bonnie away from me. You told her to stay away from me. You and Stefan wanted to warn me away and now you want me to be there for her? Well too late, she can't stand the sight of me," Damon slammed down the bag and left the living room.

"We were doing the right thing," Elena stated quietly, "Bonnie didn't know the Damon that we knew…what he did…"

"We should have just let things be," Stefan spoke up, "Damon was happy and Bonnie appeared to be too, we should have given him time Elena. We were wrong for what we did."

Elena's eyes widened, "Stefan."

"Look at how everything happened. Can you honestly say that things are better now? You and Bonnie aren't friends anymore, Elena."

"I know," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Damon walked into his bed room slamming the door behind him. This night was total and utter shit. He hated losing control and he definitely had **no** control over what was happening with Bonnie and even with Katherine. Katherine. If he ever saw her, he would choke the life out of her and drive a stake through her heart. He spent years pining after her, waiting for her, loving her and she played hide and seek from him. Then when she does come back, she does a number on whatever he had going with Bonnie.

Bonnie…he scoffed to himself…he wasn't sure what he had with her now. She didn't kill him tonight, but he was sure that it meant absolutely nothing. She blamed him (along with Elena) for Sheila's death and maybe he deserved some of that blame. He went after Stefan and Elena relentlessly about helping him free Katherine and they went to Sheila as a last ditch effort. He knew that. He wasn't blind to the reason why Shelia Bennett was brought into the mix. He had given them no other choice and it was definitely true, he was an asshole—but he wasn't that asshole anymore. He had messed up. He should have come clean weeks ago.

Damon snatched his closet door open violently and removed a duffel bag. He needed some space. He needed to put some space between him, his brother, Elena and most of all Bonnie. The longer he was in Mystic Falls, he would want to go to her and after the events of that night—he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He needed to check out for awhile, it was what Bonnie needed…it was what he needed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sound of the monitors in Rudy's hospital room had become a song that Bonnie loathed. Three days passed by and her father was still lying in the coma that Katherine's attack had put him in. She hadn't left the hospital for more than two hours since that night she found that psychotic bitch in his room. When she did go home to change and shower, she made sure that Liz Forbes and a member of the council kept watch over the room. There was no way in hell that she would allow Katherine near her father again and as soon as Rudy was well, she would track down Katherine and put her down like the bitch she was.

She sat with her hand holding her father's and she just stared at him. Her father had been many things to her…her father…her trainer…her disciplinarian…a person that she was convinced never truly understood her. She often wondered if he felt a sense of duty to train her and cultivate her into being this huntress. Did it cost him his marriage…his wife? He never spoke of her mother after she walked out and Bonnie figured that he felt _something_ about the fact that he was left to raise Bonnie on his own—but he never let on.

"Bonnie," a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

She turned around and she saw him standing in the door. His eyes locked with hers and she immediately stood up from her chair, "What are you doing here?" she spat out glancing at her father and then her bag on the floor.

His hazel eyes followed her gaze and he immediately help up his hands in defense, "I didn't come here to hurt you or your father," Stefan immediately stated.

"What are you doing here? Because if you've come to plead Elena or your brother's case or anything like that…"

"Damon left town a couple of days ago," Stefan interrupted her watching her carefully.

The words hit her like a throat punch and she felt her eyes water a little. She wasn't sure why she cared, but she did. Damon had left town? He didn't say goodbye…

"So why are you here?" she folded her arms staring back at him.

"I came to see how your father was doing and I came to apologize to you."

"My father is in a coma because of you and your brother's former concubine and you came to apologize for what exactly? Killing my grandmother? Keeping the fact that your former concubine was in town and looked _exactly like_ my former best friend…what would you like to apologize for?"

Stefan nodded, "Bonnie, I'm apologizing for everything…what happened with your grandmother…what happened with your father…even how you found out about everything. I'm sorry that whatever you had with Damon was blown apart the way it was."

"I'm better off," she stated.

Stefan could see the way her eye twitched ever so slightly when she spoke, "I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"Your father, I can give him some of my blood. I can heal him."

"My father doesn't want your blood," Bonnie glanced over at Rudy, "but there is something that I need from you…"

"How can I help?"

"I know that Katherine attacked my father. I was wrong about Damon doing it."

"Katherine," Stefan's jaw clenched.

"When I came back here the other night, she was in my father's hospital room. She wants something from me and she thinks that if she goes around threatening me and popping up that I will do what she wants, she has no idea what I am capable of."

"Bonnie, I understand that you…"

"Stefan, do you know where she is?" Bonnie cut him off walking closer to him, "don't waste your time telling me that I don't know Katherine. That she is ruthless and blah, blah, blah…I got all of that, the thing is—she doesn't know _me_."

"Bonnie, Katherine is dangerous…psychotic…she plays mind games. She had Damon jumping through hoops for years knowing that she was free and not desiccating in a tomb. I know that you're a huntress and that you are good at what you do, but Katherine is in a different league."

"Do you know where she is Stefan? It's a simple question," Bonnie asked evenly.

"I don't know where she is Bonnie, but I have a feeling she's still in Mystic Falls and she's not working alone."

"Oh vampires like her never work alone."

"Bonnie, I know that the need for revenge is gnawing at you, but don't go after Katherine."

"Stefan, I thank you for the advice but I don't need it. I've spent many years of my life fighting against crazy, evil bitches like Katherine and I'm still here. That whore that you and your brother passed around like candy will die and I will be the one driving the stake through her heart, "Bonnie stated with all of the hate that she could muster, "so you don't have to tell me where she is, I will find out and if you want, I will bring her heart to you—maybe Damon wants it for his mantle or to keep him warm at night," Bonnie's cold demeanor chilled Stefan to his core.

"Bonnie, it's not that I doubt what you are capable of and you may just win against Katherine—but not without pain. Elena loves you, I know that and Damon…"

"Damon left town and whatever we had ended the night of the gala."

Stefan shook his head, "I don't believe that."

"I don't care what you believe," Bonnie snapped in a chilly tone, "tell you what, if you don't want to get caught in the middle, maybe you should cut and run like your brother did."

Stefan opened his mouth to speak as Bonnie turned around to pick up her bag, "Bonnie, Damon cares about you…"

She turned to look over her shoulder, "People _caring_ about me never stops them from _hurting_ me, so I'm good," she answered, "and on that note, you can go."

"Bonnie, listen to me…"

"You can go Stefan," she repeated.

"Bonnie, believe it or not I don't want you to get hurt or worse…"

"Stefan, you can go…would you rather I _make_ you go?" she asked with all seriousness.

Stefan nodded, "Take care of yourself Bonnie," he looked over at Rudy before leaving the hospital room.

Bonnie glanced over at her father before taking a seat next to him and taking his hand again.

Stefan headed towards the elevators while removing his cell from his pocket dialing a number, "I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but you need to get your ass back to Mystic Falls. Katherine is still here and most of all, Bonnie is going after her and you know what that could mean. You need to get back here as soon as you can, if Bonnie means even _close_ to what you professed."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"…Bonnie is going after her and you know what that could mean. You need to get back here as soon as you can, if Bonnie means even close to what you professed…end of message," Damon clutched his cell phone in his hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey Bonnie…I came as soon as my shift was finished, what do you need me to do?" Liz asked entering Rudy's hospital room casting a frown to Rudy still lying in bed unmoving and then looking at Bonnie.

"I just need you to stay with him for awhile, "Bonnie picked up her bag, "I need to head out and I don't want him here alone…well…not just with the hospital staff."

"Ok, but where are you going?" Liz grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"I need to get out of here for a few hours, trust me…I'm not up to anything," Bonnie smiled.

Liz raised an eyebrow, "I know that you want to get whomever did this to Rudy, but Bonnie you have to be smart about this."

"Liz, I appreciate you caring about me—but everything is ok. I know what I have to do and I'm not going to do anything that will kill me."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Three hours or so."

"I will be here and if anything changes, I will call you immediately."

"Thank you."

Liz pulled Bonnie into a hug and Bonnie stiffened in her embrace, she felt like it had been days since she had been hugged by someone who truly cared, "Bonnie, everything will be ok," she whispered in Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie said nothing as she nodded fighting back tears before heading out of the hospital room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After stopping home, Bonnie had one more stop to make before heading to the hospital. She killed the engine to her car and grabbed her bag. Exiting the car, she looked up at the house, where she spent so much of her childhood…good times…the only place that she could pretend to be a regular kid. She could play dress up, she could pretend to be a princess…she could talk about boys…being a cheerleader…it was one the place that she could just be a teenager. The Gilbert House. Now as she stood in front of it, it stirred up feelings that made her physically sick. However, she needed something from Elena and Elena was probably guilty enough to give her whatever she wanted.

Bonnie walked up the stairs feeling as if her feet each weighed 100 pounds. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she knocked on the door. She prayed that Elena opened the door and no one else. When the door opened and she came face to face with Jeremy, she was pretty sure that the fates were against her in every single way.

"Bonnie…wow…I wasn't expecting to see you. I heard about your dad and I'm sorry," Jeremy uttered combined with a hug that almost knocked Bonnie down.

"It's ok, my father will be ok…"

"Do they know what happened? Someone just broke into your house and attacked him?"

"Yup…that's what happened," Bonnie moved out of his arms, "umm…is Elena here?"

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks," Bonnie stated heading towards the stairs.

"And umm…Bonnie, I was at the gala. I know that something went down between you, Elena and the Salvatores. I also saw you and Damon on the dance floor, you deserve better than him Bonnie."

She stopped on the stairs and turned around slowly, "Thank you Jeremy," she mumbled before heading up the stairs.

Bonnie's stomach turned. She hadn't had time to process how she felt about what happened with Damon since that night in the boarding house, so she continued to just push it all down. She still felt something stir inside of her when she thought about him…his voice…his hands…his touch…her body shivered, she missed all of that…she wished…she wished that things were different, but she had to press on.

Bonnie walked towards Elena's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Come in," Elena's voice called through the door and Bonnie opened the door.

"Bonnie, wow…I didn't expect to see you," Elena jumped up and brought Bonnie into a hug, "did something happen…is your dad awake?"

"Nope…still in a coma."

"Oh…well…come on…sit, sit…"

Bonnie looked around the room and immediately zeroed in on a picture of her and Elena. They were about 6 years old and they were sitting on the Gilbert steps and holding each other with toothless grins. It was a good time…a simpler time…a _happier_ time.

"Do you remember how silly we were? It took Jenna 10 minutes to get that pic," Elena moved next to her.

"We were," Bonnie turning from the pic, "I'm here because I need something from you, but I need some information first."

"What…anything…I want to do whatever I can to help you…"

Bonnie gave Elena a small smile, "Katherine…," all the color from Elena's face immediately drained. Bonnie wasn't sure exactly the reason for it, but a small part of her knew that Elena more than likely had some feelings where Katherine and Stefan were concerned so hearing that other woman's name probably set her teeth on edge—Bonnie liked it.

"What about her?"

"Do you know why you two look alike?" Bonnie asked taking a seat on Elena's bed.

Elena joined her, "I'm not exactly sure…we're related somehow…but I don't know how. I asked Stefan, he's not sure either, he said something about a doppelganger, but it's so far out there that I can't even explain it properly."

"So you're relatives…"

"I guess."

"Well that helps, I need something from you."

"What?"

"Blood," Bonnie answered.

"Bon…" Elena shook her head.

"You want to help me, you said that…"

"Yes, but my blood for what..."

"Katherine was in my father's hospital room the other night; I need to get rid of her."

"Stefan told me that you asked him about her. Bonnie, Stefan says…"

"I don't give a damn what Stefan says!" Bonnie exploded and then lowered her voice, "Katherine is the one who attacked my father. She is after this moonstone, she will come after more people if I don't stop her…"

"But she's dangerous."

"So am I," Bonnie declared.

Elena blinked. This was her best friend sitting in front her, but she didn't recognize her.

"I'm sure Stefan told you what happened at the boarding house the other night, Elena. I've trained a long time to become what I am and I've killed more vampires than you could count. Katherine is just another one to add to my list. Stefan won't tell me how to find her, so there's a spell that I can use to locate her—but I need your blood."

"Bonnie…"

"Elena, you, Damon and Stefan tore my world apart. You were the one that I trusted the most and you lied to me. Our friendship was one that I cherished and it will ever be the same. I need you now and this is a way for you to help me, so please can I have your blood?"

Elena sighed, "Bon, I don't want you to get hurt."

"My father's in a coma, my heart's broken Elena…I don't think there's anything else that can happen to me."

"You could die," Elena whispered as if she was afraid to even utter it.

"Katherine's the only one who will end up dead in this scenario."

Elena sighed as she lifted her shirt sleeve, "Bonnie, I don't want you to get yourself killed."

Bonnie nodded as she removed one of the syringes she swiped from the hospital earlier.

"Damon left town, not sure if you know," Elena grimaced as Bonnie pricked her with the needle point.

"I know," Bonnie avoided her gaze.

"I think he left to help you."

"He's so considerate," Bonnie remarked sarcastically.

"You know I'm not a Damon fan at all, but I do think a part of him cared about…no… _cares_ about you. I don't know what a Damon who cares about anything but himself looks like, but I think I saw a glimpse of him when you two danced at the gala."

Bonnie ignored her as she watched the blood fill the vial.

"You were happy with him and whatever you two had. You told me so and I know that you feel betrayed, but I want you to be happy and if Damon does that…"

"Making sure Katherine pays for what she did will make me happy," Bonnie stated placing the vial in her bag and placing a band-aid over the wound, "and you should be less concerned with what's happening with me and Damon and more about what's happening with our friendship."

"Bonnie, you're angry with me and I know that it will take a long time for us to be even close to what we were. I just want you to be happy and whatever makes you happy, I want to support. I am so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for involving Grams, I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping secrets. I don't think there are enough words to ever make you forgive me for any of what I've done—but I love you. You are my best friend, you are like a sister to me and I never wanted to do anything to do with making you hurt," Elena's eyes filled with tears as she met Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie felt her throat start to burn and the tears form in her eyes, "I have to go," she jumped up off the bed.

"Bonnie…I hope one day you can forgive me," Elena stood up.

"I hope one day that all the hurt and anger I feel inside will go away. Thank you for helping me," Bonnie stated before turning and walking out of Elena's room.

Bonnie could barely breathe as she slid behind the steering wheel of her. The tears that had been threatening to fall for minutes, finally met their released and trailed down her face. She started the car as her phone began to ring. The phone number was private, she hesitated to answer it, but it could be Liz at the hospital. She pressed the green button, "Hello."

She was met with silence, but she could tell that someone was on the other end, "Hello…"

The person said nothing, but she heard their breath hitch.

She gripped the phone as her stomach flip flopped, "Are you going to say something?"

The caller said nothing.

"That's fine. Don't say anything, but just so you know…I'm going to kill your ex-girlfriend and I'm going to make sure it hurts," Bonnie whispered into the phone before ending the call.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie walked into Rudy's hospital room and took a seat. Liz left as soon as Bonnie got there after informing Bonnie there was no change. "Daddy…" Bonnie breathed out, "I can't believe that I failed you. You taught me better than this. You told me that I couldn't allow myself to be open with my emotions. My feelings were supposed to be kept under cover because as soon as I let them out, my whole world could fall apart," she listened to the monitors for a few moments, "I needed to be strong. I needed to be smart. I just needed to concentrate on the mission in front of me and nothing else," she bit her lip, "I made a mistake and it will never happen again."

Bonnie looked down at Rudy and took his hand, "I will fix this," she whispered as she felt his hand tighten around hers while his eyes opened slowly and stared back at her, "Daddy…hold on…let me get a doctor," she jumped up from her chair and headed towards the door, "hurry…he's awake! He's awake!"

Bonnie turned to look at her father who stared back at her with a small smile on his face and she returned his smile as she felt a relief, she hadn't felt in days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, how many enchantments are you going to put up?" Rudy asked from his spot on the lazy boy as he watched his daughter walk around the living room stating incantations.

After an additional week in the hospital, Rudy was home and Bonnie was making sure that not one vampire would make their way into their home.

"As many as it takes," she stated without looking at him, "and Daddy, you have to remember…Elena is a no-no. She knows that now and won't come over. You can't trust anyone, really."

"Bonnie, I taught you about vampires. I know what they are capable of. Yes, I had my guard down when I allowed Katherine in the house, but trust me, I learned my lesson there."

"Don't worry, if she gets anywhere near our home, she will combust into flames," Bonnie stated without a hint of hesitation or caring.

Rudy shook his head. At times, he forgot how talented his daughter was as a witch. He figured if he had cultivated her magical side as much as her huntress side, she could rival Sheila and Abby as a witches. Bonnie was gifted. It was evident from the time that she was born. Her tears when she was a baby could bring a rainstorm without her even knowing it. Sheila and Abby knew what Bonnie would be, but Rudy knew that her destiny was so much greater than just being a Bennett witch.

"Daddy, did you hear me?" Bonnie asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I think that's enough. No one will be able to come in that means us any harm."

He nodded, "I see you learned a few things since arriving in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, I read some of the grimoires that Grams collected over the years. It was nice, you know. I felt so connected to her reading through them, I even felt connected to my Mom," she remarked thoughtfully, "Daddy, did she say anything before she left…something to indicate that she was going to leave Seattle?"

Rudy looked in his daughter's eyes. After Abby left, she would ask about her every day. Ask if she was coming back for her birthday and then one day, she just stopped. It was as if Bonnie had erased Abby from her life and that pleased him. The fact that she was curious about her now, unsettled him a little, "No…she didn't say anything," he answered.

Bonnie's mouth drooped a little, but she quickly covered it with a small smile, "I will go upstairs and do some more enchantments."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon parked his convertible and glanced at the address on the torn piece of paper in his hand. The things he had to do to get this address would haunt him forever, but it was worth it. He had to call in every favor he possibly could from witches that he hadn't managed to piss off in his long life. They all warned him against this, but there was no way that he could walk away. He locked the door to his rental and walked up the pathway towards the front door of the house.

Once he knocked, he knew that there was no going back. The door opened and a light skinned black woman, with expressive brown eyes and a familiar pout peered out, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Kimberly Armstrong?" Damon asked with a bright smile.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she opened the door wider.

"I don't think so, but I know you…"

The woman raised an eyebrow and within a second, she started to close the door, but Damon stopped it quickly, "Would you be more accommodating if I called you by your real name, Abigail Bennett?" he narrowed his eyes.

 **Well that's one way to come back…lol…please show your love/like…also please let me know if you're still reading and interested in this little fic. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow...thank you for your excitement and reviews for the last chapter! I appreciate that you are still reading and interested. Your reviews and encouragement means the world to fanfic writers, you will never know how much. Thank You. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I don't know who Abigail Bennett is, my name is Kimberly and if you don't get off of my porch…I will be calling the cops!" the woman started to close the door again, but Damon's arm prevented her from doing so, "Do you honestly want to play this game, maybe this would make you more interested in telling the truth," he stated holding up his phone and showing her a picture of Bonnie.

It was subtle, but he noticed her smile a little and then it disappeared, "She's cute…girlfriend?" the woman tilted her head.

"She means a lot to me…" he backed down, "and I know she means a lot to you, she's your daughter and she's about to get herself killed."

The woman looked from the picture to Damon and then back at the picture, "How did you find me?" she sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, I wasn't sure that you would want to come out—especially, when your dad just got out of the hospital," Caroline yelled over the loud music in the bar.

"My dad all but threatened me to leave the house today, especially after he heard I spent a week nonstop at the hospital and besides your mother is keeping him company, they are probably boring each other with Mystic Falls stories," Bonnie looked around searching for that one person that she had identified days before. She had used her hunting skills as a bargaining chip. It was amazing how easily vampires would sell each other out if they thought they could live another day. After showing Elena's picture around town to a few vampires and identifying her as Katherine, she was directed to a hang out of one of Katherine's boy toys. His name was Enzo St. John. The last vampire she got information from, showed her a picture of him. He was definitely attractive with a glint in his eyes. He had alabaster skin, expressive eyes and he looked like a charmer—but he was definitely a means to an end. She only needed him to direct her to Katherine's whereabouts and then…he would have to be eliminated.

"I can't believe you got us in here, what did you say to the bouncer?" Caroline whispered in her ear.

"I sweet talked him," Bonnie continued to scan the room and then she located him. He was whispering in a redhead's ear and she was giggling.

"Nice!" Caroline chirped, "I want a drink…"

"Ok…I think I see someone I know, I will be right back," Bonnie broke away from her.

"Ok! I will be by the bar…or maybe the dance floor…just text me!" Caroline called after her as Bonnie made her way towards Enzo.

She shifted her crossbody bag to rest firmly against her hip as she concentrated on closing the space between her and Enzo. She moved through the dancing bodies all over the club, she noticed his eyes cut over to her and she gave him a smirk. She observed as he slowly moved away from the redhead, who tried to pull him back to her, but he turned around and mumbled some words that Bonnie couldn't hear and she immediately let him go. _Compulsion_ , Bonnie scoffed to herself, _a vampire's favorite tool_.

Enzo made his way over to the Bonnie and she saw his eyes travel down towards her legs, she assumed correctly that the short black skirt and crop top would do for the night. His eyes drifted up to her face and he licked his lips ever so slightly and Bonnie fought every inclination inside of her not to vomit. "Hi," he stated looking down at Bonnie with a gleam in his eye giving her a once over.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, you don't look like a Mystic Falls regular," she teased turning around as she began to sway to the music.

Enzo placed his hands on her waist and moved behind her swaying to the music in sync with her, "Oh? What does a Mystic Falls regular look like?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not you," she responded.

He twirled her around, "How about we go somewhere else and talk where we can actually hear what each other is saying…I have a VIP room here…"

"A VIP room?" Bonnie turned to face him, "do you promise to be good?"

Enzo snickered throwing his head back, "I promise to be as good as you want me to be," he flirted.

She nodded as he held out his hand. She took it and immediately, the feeling of coldness and death overtook her. Her body shook involuntarily, "Are you ok?" he turned to her.

Bonnie recovered, "Fine...sorry…I felt a chill."

"It's probably warmer in my VIP room," Enzo winked at her.

Bonnie smiled as she turned to look for Caroline and noticed that she was dancing while having the time of her life. She followed Enzo down the hallway lit with red lights as he led her into a room before looking directly into the bouncer's face and letting them know he was not to be disturbed. Bonnie clutched her bag as the door closed behind, "So is this the VIP room that you had ready for Little Miss Redhead out there?" Bonnie gestured towards the closed door.

"This is actually a party room where I bring many friends while I'm in town, but it just so happens that I'm interested in making only one friend tonight," he moved closer to her taking her hand in his, "so what's your name?"

"Bonnie."

"Pretty name."

"Yours?" she asked.

"Enzo."

"Pretty name," she mimicked him.

He chuckled and then pointed at her, "Oh…pretty huh?"

"Yup, what's wrong with that?"

He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her closer to him and swaying gently to the music, "So Bonnie, what exactly made you come into this room with me," he gazed down at her.

"What made _you_ bring me to this room?" she looked up at him.

"Well when I see a pretty woman, I don't believe in wasting any time."

"Wasting time…dancing?" she met his eyes.

"Would you rather be doing something else?" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you have in mind?"

He smiled leading her over to the couch, taking a seat and staring into her eyes, "Well…maybe this," he leaned over and kissed her on the neck.

"Careful Enzo, do you think I'm one of those easy girls?" she toyed with him, touching his neck slightly causing him to shiver.

He licked his lips, "Easy…no…but I am pretty sure that you go after what you want."

Bonnie smiled, "I most certainly do," she whispered touching his chin and kissing him. Enzo was an ok kisser and this wasn't exactly what she wanted do, but she had to to get information on Katherine. As she felt him lowering her body down on the couch and his hands drifted up her shirt, squeezing one of her brown mounds, her mind flashed to the last time she had been like this with someone. Her last time with Damon was one of the most passionate, sweetest moments that she'd ever had.

"You are beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Am I really? How do you think I taste?" she whispered in his.

Enzo stopped kissing her giving her a surprised look, "Really?"

Bonnie laughed, "You know, maybe I shouldn't allow you to think I'm _this_ easy," she pushed him up, "maybe we can continue this another time."

"And how would we do that?"

"Give me your phone…" Bonnie smiled taking his cell after he quickly whipped it out. She typed in her phone number and handed it back to him, "give me a call, maybe we can meet up again, somewhere more private?"

Enzo gave her a bright smile, "Well Bonnie, I think you have peaked my interest—so that is definitely something I want."

"Good," she whispered sitting up, "now I have to check on my friend, call me sometime…ok."

"Oh I will be calling," he stood up beside her gazing down.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

"You made a deal with a coven in New Orleans to find me? Why?" Abigail Bennett folded her arms staring at the tall stranger in her living room.

"I told you, your daughter."

"My daughter," she mocked, "what makes you so sure that the young woman you showed me is my daughter."

"You can quit the act. I'm not sure what you're hiding or _why_ you're hiding, but your daughter needs you."

Abigail looked up at the stranger, "Look, I don't know who you are…"

"Damon…Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore," she stated as if the name brought up a memory, not exactly pleasant ones.

"And your mother was Shelia Bennett, she passed away a couple of months ago."

Abigail looked over at him. If she felt anything about Sheila's passing, she didn't show it, "So how do you know Bonnie?"

"So you're admitting that Bonnie is your daughter now?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You came here, you know who I am…what I am…Bonnie is my daughter, although if you asked her or her father, the answer may be different. Why did you come here?"

"Because Rudy was attacked by a vampire, he's in the ICU in Mystic Falls and Bonnie's on a warpath and she may get herself killed."

Abby gulped and then shook her head in angst, "Is Rudy going to live?"

"He may. Bonnie won't if she continues down the path she's on. She may be good at being a huntress, but even I know that her emotions can knock her off her game."

"What do you think I can do?"

"I don't know, be a mother? Tell her that she can't run around thinking she can take on vampires that are hundreds of years old!" Damon waved his arms, "look, I had a mother that was pretty shitty who let my bastard of a father do whatever he wanted to me and my brother, so I'm not an expert—but maybe you can do something to help your daughter."

"Are you my daughter's boyfriend?"

Damon grimaced, "No, me and Bonnie are far from that at the moment. I'm someone that owes her a lot and I don't want to see her dead."

The older Bennett nodded, "Bonnie won't listen to me even if I tried to help her…"

"Because you left her."

"I _had_ to," she stated.

"Why?"

"That's a story best left for Bonnie to know first, if she ever asks."

"So you will come to Mystic Falls with me?" Damon asked hoping that he had said enough.

"No."

Damon blinked. He hadn't anticipated that answer, "What do you mean?"

"I left Bonnie over 10 years ago. She's been with Rudy for years, he's had time…"

"Time to do what?" Damon asked nearly panicked. He expected Abigail to resist at first, but when he stated that Bonnie could die—he expected her to be all in. The fact that Bonnie was going on a suicide mission made him act; he couldn't fathom how her mother wouldn't be interested.

"To turn her against me…"

"Didn't you kind of do that when you left her without a word or without any type of explanation?"

"I _had_ to leave," she argued, "you don't know what happened."

"I don't need to know, I just know your daughter is angry, hurt and about to take on a vampire who has absolutely nothing to lose. Rudy is in the ICU, he may die. Bonnie won't allow anyone to help him with blood, so she may be left all alone. Hell, your mother died and you know she picked up the slack when you took off…Bonnie needs someone and she has no one right now. I am here because I know that she needs someone to help her."

"And you think I'm that person?"

"I _know_ you are," Damon responded.

"Even like this?" Abigail asked moving a few feet away from him and he watched as the veins slowly appeared around her eyes which became bloodshot red and fangs appeared in her mouth.

Damon's eyes widened, "Yeah _that_ may be a problem," he mumbled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rudy walked slowly down the stairs into the basement. The sound of Bonnie hitting the bag echoed off of the walls. She looked like she was training for a war and for the first time since they embarked on this lifestyle for her, he felt uneasy, "Whoa…time for a break?" he suggested.

She looked over her shoulder for a moment, "A break? That's something I thought you would never say."

"Well, you can take a break. We have the moonstone."

"Daddy, if there's anything that you've taught me is that there is no rest for the wicked, remember. Katherine is still around, she knows we have the moonstone and she tried to kill you. I won't just allow that to go."

His daughter had developed into this young woman that he almost didn't recognize, "Bonnie…"

"Daddy, it's ok. I know what I have to do. I know that you've spent years training me for something like this and guess what, I think I've reached the point where I can turn off emotions. I know that there is one goal to accomplish here and that is to make sure vampires pay for all of the despair and harm they bring to the world," she parroted back to him words he'd said a million times.

"Is this because of what happened with Damon Salvatore?" Rudy inquired walking up next to her watching her closely. If Damon's name affected her at all, there was no hint of it. Her eyes held a steely gaze and her mouth was set in a straight line.

"Damon means nothing to me. Whatever I had with him is over and I don't want to discuss it anymore."

He nodded, "Very well. I don't want you going after Katherine."

She turned, "What?"

"Katherine, I am telling you…this one…you need to let it go."

Bonnie unwrapped her wrist and turned to him, "She tried to kill you. She came into our home… _Grams'_ home and destroyed it, no she doesn't get to live after doing something like that."

"The moonstone can make sure that she stays in her place."

"Her death will assure that," Bonnie answered as her cell phone began to vibrate on the table near her.

"Who's calling?" Rudy gestured with his chin.

Bonnie walked over and picked up the cell, it was Enzo, "It's just a friend, Daddy."

Rudy lifted his eyebrow.

"It's just a friend…" Bonnie turned to him, "Daddy, some privacy please?"

Rudy shook his head and headed up the stairs. Bonnie whispered a quick muffling spell before she answered, "Hi," she stated happily. She knew he would call. She left him wanting just enough to call her and pursue something, "I didn't expect for you to call so soon."

"Well, you left me wanting more—so why wouldn't I call."

Bonnie smiled, "So what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to know if you would meet me for a drink and whatever else that leads to tonight…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"This little place right outside of Mystic Falls, it's not as _popular_ as that other club."

"Hmm…send me the name and the address. What time should I meet you?"

"8."

"8 it is," she smiled before ending the call.

Bonnie looked at the text that Enzo sent and chuckled, 'The Scarlet Road'. She was very familiar with the place. It was a hang out for vampires in the area. Walking into that place being who she was and what she was could be dangerous, but she was willing to do it. Bonnie knew that it was the only way to get to Katherine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello Brother."

Stefan smiled holding onto his cell phone, "So your phone still works huh?"

"Look, I got your messages and I know what the Tilted Witchy Huntress is up to. I'm trying to help her in my own way, so I need some time."

"Elena saw Caroline today and she told her that Bonnie took her to some club in Mystic Falls."

"A club? Why?" Damon asked increasing his grip on his phone.

"Well Caroline said it was to have some fun after Rudy got out of the hospital…"

"He's out?"

"Yes."

"Ok, soo…"

"Well Caroline also told Elena that Bonnie disappeared with a guy for awhile."

The feeling that surfaced in the depths of Damon's stomach caused him to grip the phone so tight that blood dripped from his fist, "What guy?"

"I don't know."

"You need to find out. Bonnie has one type and if she's after Katherine, she definitely found a vampire to lead her to her. I want you to keep track of her. See what she's doing, who's she's with and for heavens sakes Stefan…don't be obvious with it. If she sees you anywhere, she will probably kill you. But can you do me this one favor?" Damon asked.

"One favor."

"Yes, Bonnie. She doesn't know what she's up against with Katherine. Keep an eye on her, see what she's doing and if she does anything that could potentially kill her—stop it."

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at Abby who was pouring blood into a glass, "Umm…I'm somewhere trying to bring someone back who can help Bonnie, I just need some more time."

"I will try my best," Stefan answered.

"Don't just try, because although I've changed a little—if Bonnie dies, I will be very, very, very upset and I don't think very rationally when I'm upset," Damon ended the call before his brother could answer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on her bed moving the moonstone between her fingers. Her research on this opal stone had turned up empty. Whatever myth or story that centered around this precious stone that vampires were willing to kill for, was strictly based in oral history. She could feel the magic inside of it. Every time she touched it, a warm feeling encompassed her as if magic was entering her body and settling in her blood. "Perhaps we should put that in a safe place," Rudy leaned in her doorway.

"What exactly does it do, you've never said," Bonnie glanced up at him, "I can feel it's power, so it must be worth a lot to vampires."

"And werewolves," he added walking in.

"Werewolves."

"Abominations against nature," Rudy stated sitting down on Bonnie's bed.

"What does it do…right that wrong?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what exactly?"

"It gives them the power to control their destiny. Vampires would be able to walk around without any type of day walking spell. Werewolves would be able to control their transformations."

"So whatever fail safes that nature created to control them would go away?"

"Yes, if they are able to get their hands on the moonstone and ingest any part of it."

"Hmm," Bonnie studied it, "and that's why Katherine wants it? She has a ring or something that allows her to walk around during the day."

"She does, but everyone doesn't and if you want to be a leader of anything—you have to have something that people want, that moonstone is legend amongst supernaturals," Rudy explained.

"I see."

Rudy studied Bonnie for a few moments, "Pull back Bonnie. We have the moonstone, once the word gets out that the moonstone is not in Mystic Falls any longer—the vampires will move on."

"Daddy, Katherine attacked you. She almost killed you. You've trained me since I was 8 years old. Why should I allow her to live after what she's done? She deserves to die and she deserves to die horribly."

"But you don't," Rudy reached over and took Bonnie's hand, "I know that you are powerful, smart and good at what you do—but the Katherine thing is all about revenge and because of that revenge, you won't win against her."

"Where's the faith in your teachings Daddy?" Bonnie gave him a chilling smile looking directly into his eyes.

Rudy focused. There was something different in his daughter's eyes and it rattled him, "Bonnie."

"Daddy, you've taught me for years to be this huntress. To allow myself to embrace the huntress and witch inside of me and now I am."

"I see and is it because of what happened with Damon Salvatore?"

Bonnie's eyes flickered, "Damon Salvatore is the past Daddy."

"But is your fascination with male vampires in the past as well?" Rudy countered watching as she shook her head slowly, "I know about Damon and the others."

Her heart constricted in her chest and nausea set in. What exactly did her father mean and why did he think she wanted to discuss it? "The others?" Bonnie looked at him with a blank stare.

"Your boyfriends. I know that they were vampires," Rudy clarified.

Bonnie chuckled without thinking about it. The fact that he described the vampires as her 'boyfriends' was such a dad thing to do. They weren't her boyfriends. That was not a way to describe what they were. Damon was the only 'boyfriend' and she refused to even think about him that way anymore, "Daddy, whatever happened with me and any vampires—it's over. I am completely dedicated to the mission and part of that mission centers around Katherine."

"I am ordering you to let the Katherine thing go. We have the moonstone and that means, its time for us to leave Mystic Falls."

"Daddy, I am not letting the Katherine thing go and I am not leaving Mystic Falls until I am done."

"Are you defying an order?" Rudy asked.

"Daddy, I'm 18. I'm an adult and I know what happens to a huntress when she turns 18. She doesn't necessarily have to take orders from her Siveye."

Rudy physically reacted to Bonnie's word for him, "Are you saying that you don't want my guidance any more?"

"I'm _saying_ that I make my own decisions now. What vampires deserve my wrath and which ones don't. Katherine crossed a line. She came into my home and tried to kill you. She wrecked my life and now, I'm going to end hers and no one can stop me. So Daddy, you are welcome to stay in Mystic Falls and train me, but I won't stop my focus."

Rudy saw the unflinching look on his daughter's face and he realized that she was far more powerful and focused than he could have ever imagine. However, before now, there was always a glimmer of playfulness and hope…and sometimes even regret. Now? He saw none of that. She was focused, almost robotic and there was no indication that she cared about what could possibly happen to her. This is who he had created, no matter if it was his goal or not. His daughter had become the huntress that he trained her to be and he needed to find a way to stop her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So you've been quiet since I showed you why I can't go back to Mystic Falls," Abigail stared at Damon from across her living room.

"I'm usually quiet when I'm thinking how to get the hell out of a fucked up situation," he retorted.

"Bonnie has been trained for a very long time. Rudy has taught her to hate vampires, its probably instinctual at this point. I know the teachings and I know the risks."

"And you still allowed her to become one?" Damon questioned.

"It's part of her birthright. Whether I encouraged it or Rudy did, she would have been compelled to do it. It's in our mythology. It's ingrained in us. It runs through our veins."

"I see, so you were a huntress?"

"I was not. I was a witch…the huntress part of the Bennett line only comes to a select few."

"You _were_ a witch?"

"Can't be both a vampire and a witch."

"The vampire thing? How did that happen?" Damon inquired.

Abigail shot him a look, " _That_ is none of your business."

"Sounds like a love story gone wrong to me," he mumbled, "but at the end of the day, that doesn't matter to me. Rudy is out of the hospital, but apparently Bonnie is not taking any time to be overjoyed about that. She will die if she continues this, so I am begging you to consider helping me. Helping her. She needs your help. I'm sure that you can at the very least tone done the whole vampire thing for a few hours while you get your daughter to calm the hell down and listen to reason or at the very least, throw all of her energy into hating the fact that you left her."

Abigail blinked for a few seconds, "She's going to hate me."

"But at least she will still be alive," Damon stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie wasn't sure what happened after that conversation with her father, but Rudy retreated to the study and closed the door. She stood in the mirror studying her look. The tight black pants, the halter top, the make up, the hair, she looked different and she felt different. Some people say that you never truly know who you are, you never really get your true motivation in life until you experience pain…hurt. She _had_ experienced all of that in a couple of weeks and she was tired of hurting, someone else needed to hurt now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon thumbed through GQ waiting for the plane to depart. He texted Stefan and told him that he would be in Mystic Falls by midnight and he was bringing someone to the boarding house, so make sure that Elena was nowhere to be found.

"So are you going to be honest with me regarding your relationship with my daughter?" Abigail looked over at him.

"I'm not sure that's something you _really_ want to know," he glanced over at her widening his eyes.

Abigail wrinkled her nose, "Oh my God…how old are you?" she asked disgusted by the mere thought of her daughter _being_ with this vampire who looked to be at least in his 20's, which meant he was probably over 100 years old.

"Old enough and your daughter, in case you forgot is legal," Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"You are disgusting."

"Maybe, but the fact that I tracked you down and tried my best to get you to come help her should tell you something."

"What? That you love her?" she asked mockingly.

"What I feel about Bonnie specifically doesn't matter, keeping her alive does."

"If you two are as close as you say you are, why aren't you in Mystic Falls trying to talk her out of whatever she's doing?"

"Because she hates me right now. Look, I was a bastard before I met Bonnie and the truth is, I may still be—but I'm not when it comes to her. I hurt her and I want to have a chance to make it up to her, but I can't do that if she's dead."

Abigail closed her eyes and breathed out, "I haven't seen her since she was a little girl. I've missed so much. My mother died and I wasn't there."

"All of that is true, but now you have a chance to make some of that up. You will never be able to do it if Bonnie dies and you did nothing."

Abigail looked over at the blue eyed vampire who dropped on her doorstep out of nowhere, "You're right and call me Abby."

"Thank you for coming with me Abby," Damon smiled at her feeling a sense of relief for the first time in days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie entered the Scarlet Road and immediately, she felt a sense of coldness wrap around her body. The place was crawling with vampires and god knows what else. She quickly scanned the place for Enzo. She was a little early and that made she had time to get some liquid courage from the bar. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered a shot of bourbon. The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was doing. It was _his_ drink. She had tasted it so many times on his tongue, that she started to like itself and had become accustomed to it. She hated this. He took off once he realized that she wouldn't be one of his play things and he hadn't looked back. She _hated_ him and she wanted every trace of him out of her system. The bartender placed the glass in front of her and she quickly downed the shot.

"Big drink for such a little girl," a deep voice muttered from behind her.

"No drink is too big for me," she swiveled around to face a rather tall, husky vampire.

"Hmm…is that so, should I buy you another?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If the lady needs any drinks, I will buy them for her," Enzo appeared on the other side of the vampire.

Bonnie smirked, "No need to defend my honor Enzo, I think my friend here was just keeping me company until you came. Everything is fine," she slid off of the stool, "but he's paying for my one shot, so everything is perfect," she winked standing in front of Enzo who gave her a smile as he took in her clothes and the way she looked.

"Absolutely perfect," he mumbled as he took her hand looking over at the disappointed vampire and escorting Bonnie towards the stairs to one of the private VIP areas. As she walked up the stairs, she felt a sense of nervousness come over her. Her mouth became dry and she started to feel dizzy.

"You ok?" he asked as they entered one of the rooms that overlooked the bar.

"Umm…fine, I guess I shouldn't have taken that shot the first minute I got here," she looked around.

"I see…nervous?" he tilted his head to the side.

Bonnie knew her heart had begun to beat rapidly and she took a deep breath to slow it down. She was prepared for this. She could do this, "Well it's not every day that I meet someone like you," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she didn't have time to wait any longer, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. The kiss was deep, it was passionate and she put everything she possibly could into it, "You don't waste any time, do you?" he broke the kiss for a moment.

"Why wait?" she asked, "you brought me here for a reason?"

"So I did," he wrapped his arms around her lifting her up off of the floor and walked over to the couch placing her on it and straddling her.

Their tongues danced for a few moments as Bonnie closed her eyes—it was now or never. As Enzo kissed her neck, she moaned for a few moments and then she whispered in his ear, "Where's Katherine?"

He immediately stopped, "What?" he looked down at her.

"Katherine…where is she?" Bonnie asked.

Enzo sat up, looked at her and stood up from the couch, "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to know where your bitch of a friend is, so if you just tell me where she is…I may just allow you to live," Bonnie stated standing up.

"You will allow me to live?" he chuckled, "wait…I know _exactly_ who you are now, she said that I should look out for you."

"Did she now?" Bonnie smiled, "then she knows I'm coming."

"She told me to kill you on sight, if I saw you," he walked towards her.

Bonnie laughed, "I'm sure that's a lie, Katherine would never send an underling to do work she should do herself."

She watched as the black veins surfaced around his eyes, their whites of his eyes turned red and he sped over to her, grabbing her by the neck and pressed her into the wall, "You have no idea what I'm capable of," he growled at her.

"Tell me where she is!" Bonnie struggled under his grip trying to breathe.

"I wouldn't tell you shit. The only thing I am going to tell you is that I figured that you would be a good lay before I killed you."

"That's funny, you probably wouldn't have been and I've been with my share of vampires," Bonnie taunted him.

That statement cost him to lose it as he lifted her away from the wall and sent her crashing into the opposite wall. She heard something crack and felt the intense pain in her shoulder as she laid on the floor for a few moments trying to catch her breath. Before she had a chance to fully recover, Enzo was standing over her, "Look at the huntress now. Katherine said that you would put up a bigger fight," he teased as he straddled her with his fangs protruding from his gums, "we could have had so much fun, Bonnie," he stated regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I have to decline that offer despite how much fun it may be," Bonnie retrieved a stake from her bag stabbing Enzo in the eye causing blood to spray across her face, Enzo immediately crawled away from her clutching the stake as blood steadily streamed down his face. Bonnie popped up from the floor holding onto her shoulder, taking in Enzo fumbling around the room before she rushed out and down the stairs. Vampires turned from their conversations, stopped dancing and stopped drinking as they took in the young woman rushing towards the door with blood splatter all over her.

"She's a fucking huntress!" Enzo's voice came through almost muffled as she sprinted towards the door of bar. It was as if she was running in slow motion. She could see vampires starting to move closer to her as she rushed towards the door, she felt the cold hand of one of them touch her arm and it felt like frost appeared on her skin.

Bonnie turned to face the vampires staring down at her and concentrated, using every bit of energy she would muster. The vampires of all shades clutched their heads as they dropped to their knees crying out in agony. She slowly backed out of the door as she continued to cause the hundreds of blood vessels in the bar to burst in the vampires' heads. She felt the blood trickle from her nose and her body began to tremble as she flicked a wrist causing her car to start. Rushing to the car, she got inside and released the hold she had on the vampires. The pain in her own head drummed up to a steady throb as she started the car.

"Somehow, I don't think you made many friends in there tonight," a voice quipped from the backseat.

She immediately went to her bag retrieving another stake, but her wrist was caught by a hand wearing a familiar ring, "I'm not an enemy."

"Who says?" Bonnie asked as she stared back into Stefan's eyes which were dancing with amusement.

"I'm going to advise you to start this car before whatever you did to those vampires wears off…and you may want to wipe your nose," he stated handing her a cloth, "and I will drive too."

"I don't want or need your help."

"Maybe not, but I'm here anyway. Let me drive, I can drive faster than you."

"How do you know, you've never driven with me before," Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she moved over to the passenger side and Stefan moved up to the driver's seat.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Trust me," he assured her as he peeled out of the parking space and sped away from the bar.

They rode in silence for a few moments and then he broke the silence, "What did you do to those vampires back there?"

"I gave them mini brain aneurysms over and over again," Bonnie rubbed her head, "how in the hell didn't it happen to you?"

"I wasn't inside," he replied.

"And why were you even here?" she asked.

"Because you were."

"Seriously?" she rolled her eyes, "are you stalking me out of some kind of allegiance to your brother or is it because of guilt?"

"A little bit of both," Stefan shrugged.

"I don't need your help or your stalking. I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"So I've heard."

"I believe you know exactly how skilled I am, how's the shoulder wound healing?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

Stefan chuckled, "Cute. So what were you doing in there?"

"Minding my business."

"Ok."

Bonnie sat in the passenger seat, with her shoulder throbbing and her mind racing. She turned to Stefan and let her it rip, "You know, your brother is a coward. If he wants to know what I'm doing or _who_ I'm doing, he could just ask. He ran away. After being found out for the liar that he is, he took off instead of facing the music. He lied to me. He was part of the reason for my Gram's death along with you and Elena…"

"I'm sorry Bonnie. It was selfish of us to ask Sheila to help us. If we knew what would have happened…"

"If you knew, you would have backed off? Damon would have killed Elena and you all would have sung kumbaya?" Bonnie remarked sarcastically, "the fact that you all asked my Grandmother to perform a spell that killed her is one thing, but the fact that you all covered it up…that's what disgusts me."

"Bonnie, I can't undo the damage that was done. All I can do is make up for it now. I'm sorry and I know that is just not enough at the moment."

"Damn right."

"But I know that one thing Damon is not is a coward. He didn't run away from you, believe me when I say that."

Bonnie sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes looking out of the window.

"You could have been killed in there," Stefan informed her was they moved towards the highway.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "A couple of vampires don't scare me."

"So you've proven," Stefan snorted.

"Look, can you just drive me home without the conversation," she snapped.

"Ok but just one more question…"

"What?" she asked looking over.

"What's the nosebleed about?"

She mumbled something intelligible.

"What?" Stefan asked leaning closer.

Bonnie folded her arms and looked over at him, "I _said_...I don't know, it's never happened before."

"Too much magic being used?" he suggested.

"I don't know, are you a witch doctor now?" Bonnie sniped.

Stefan chuckled, "Now, I understand what my brother sees in you, you two have a few things in common."

"Would you like a brain aneurysm too?" she offered.

"I'm driving and I don't think you want to die tonight," Stefan commented.

Bonnie sat back in the seat and the pain from her shoulder hit her so fiercely that tears instantly appeared in her eyes. She balled up her fists and hit the dashboard.

"I can give you some blood," Stefan stated.

"I don't…want…any…blood," she breathed heavily, "just take me to your house, I can take care of my shoulder there—but then I'm leaving."

"Whatever you want," Stefan turned down the road towards the boarding house.

 **Soo Bonnie is on a destructive path, but Abby's on her way. Will that calm Bonnie or bring her to a breaking point?**

 **Bonnie's harmed Katherine's boy toy Enzo, she will surely be out for blood now.**

 **It's BACK…please show your love!**


End file.
